Je t'aime autant que je te hais
by marie3000
Summary: Parce qu'entre l'amour et la haine il n'y a souvent qu'un pas... Malec.
1. Chapter 1

_**Voilà une histoire que j'avais écrite il y a bien longtemps en format manuscrit, mais que j'avais oubliée et noyée dans mes archives de cours et autres mdr. L'ayant donc retrouvée en cherchant tout autre chose ( que je n'ai d'ailleurs toujours pas retrouvé), je la poste. Peut-être qu'elle plaira, peut-être qu'elle ne plaira pas, mais voilà, c'est fait, les dés sont jetés mdr**_

 _ **Attention Spoiler pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu le livre 5 et 6.**_

 _ **Certains éléments ont été changé, je pense que vous verrez lesquels.**_

 _ **Contexte : Magnus a quitté Alec après qu'il ait appris que celui-ci voulait le rendre immortel avec l'aide de Camille. Ils ne s'étaient pas revue ni parlé depuis deux ans, lorsque le sorcier revient à New York…. **_

**PDV Alec**

Je passais délicatement ma stèle sur les flèches de mon carquois, activant les runes qui s'y trouvaient, leur permettant ainsi d'atteindre leur cible à tous les coups. Cela faisait deux ans que nous avions éliminé Jonathan, et que notre monde était peu à peu revenu à la normale. Comme il avait fermé les portes de l'enfer, nous n'avions plus vu de démons depuis. On se contentait donc de maintenir l'ordre dans le monde obscur, notamment entre les vampires et les loups-garous. La chef du clan des vampires de Manhattan, Lily, était une vraie hystérique, mais je l'aimais bien, et je dois dire qu'elle menait bien son clan. Quant aux loups-garous, Maïa se débrouillait comme une chef. Bref, vous l'aurez compris, de ce côté-là, tout allait bien. Du côté de la Cour des Lumières, en revanche…. Les choses étaient plus compliquées. Ils en voulaient toujours autant à l'Enclave de les avoir jugés si sévèrement à l'époque. On les surveillait de près, on savait qu'un jour il finirait par attaquer, mais en attendant, on poursuivait notre vie calmement. Du côté de ma famille, et bien tout le monde était plus ou moins heureux. Jace et Clary filaient le parfait amour, malgré quelques chamailleries par-ci par-là. Isabelle avait retrouvé Simon. Ah oui, c'est vrai, vous ne savez pas pour Simon. Bon alors, pour faire court, Méliorn, le chevalier fée, avait enlevé, pour le compte de Jonathan, Catarina, Raphaël, Luke et Jocelyne, et les avait emmenés à Edom. Nous sommes donc allait les retrouver et dans l'histoire Simon est redevenu un terrestre, mais il a aussi perdu ses souvenirs dans le processus. Je vous passe les passages longs et agaçants pendant lesquels on a essayé de lui faire retrouver la mémoire. Au final, on l'a transformé en chasseur d'ombres, enfin presque, puisqu'il n'a pas encore fait son ascension, rite lors duquel un néphilim ou un terrestre suffisamment résistant , reçoit la marque qui fera de lui un chasseur d'ombres. Si je ne vous en raconte pas plus sur comment on en est arrivé là, c'est que ça me rappelle l'absence d'une personne. Absence qui se faisait sentir de plus en plus chaque jour…Car si pour ma famille et mes amis tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes, en revanche, pour moi, rien n'était allé aussi mal. Il y a deux ans, j'ai commis une grave erreur qui m'a fait perdre la personne qui comptait le plus à mes yeux, si on exceptait Jace et Izzy. Son absence était douloureuse, elle avait laissé un vide dans ma poitrine que personne n'arrivait à combler. Les premières semaines, je pensais qu'il reviendrait, je l'avais harcelé d'appels, de messages, mais rien. Lorsque les miens et moi avions quitté New York pour nous réfugier à Idris, après que Jonathan, le fils de Valentin, ait attaqué les Instituts les unes après les autres, massacrant tout sur son passage, ou les transformants en Obscurs, des chasseurs d'ombres dénués d'âmes, j'avais espéré qu'il viendrait me dire au revoir. Je l'avais attendu jusqu'au dernier moment, mais… rien. Catarina m'avait bien dit de ne pas espérer, qu'il ne reviendrait pas, mais je n'arrivais pas à m'y résigner. Mais le résultat est, que le grand sorcier de Brooklyn, le grand Magnus Bane, m'avait éjecté de sa vie aussi vite qui m'y avait fait entrer. Lorsque l'Enclave avait réuni le Conseil, et convoqué chaque représentant de chaque clan, il s'était à nouveau fait remarquer par son absence, y envoyant son amie de toujours, Catarina. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où je me suis écroulé contre sa porte, le suppliant de m'ouvrir, pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps. Ce qui, bien sûr, ne servait à rien, puisque, je le savais, il avait quitté la ville depuis bien longtemps. Cependant, lors d'un voyage à Los Angeles, pour une mission quelconque qui m'avait obligé en rentrer en relation avec les Chasseurs d'ombres de là-bas, j'avais croisé Tessa. Elle y vivait depuis quelques mois avec Jem. Si vous vous demandez qui il est, sachez simplement qu'avant, nous l'appelions Frère Zachariah, mais je passerais aussi sur les détails. Pour en revenir à Tessa, elle avait laissé échapper que Magnus avait mal vécu la mort de Raphaël, accentuant un peu plus ma culpabilité. En effet, le vampire était mort pour me sauver. Mais de ça non plus je n'ai pas envie d'en parler… Tout est trop douloureux… En fait, tout ce qui touche un tant soit peu à lui, est douloureux. Je ne sais pas où il est, ni ce qu'il fait, et surtout, je ne sais pas avec qui il est. Et l'idée même que quelqu'un d'autre pouvait… Non, je ne préférais pas y penser. Je mis mon arc et mes flèches sur mon épaule, et quittais l'Institut.

 **New York- Hôpital Beth Israël**

Appuyé contre le comptoir de l'hôpital, ma rune d'invisibilité me cachant aux yeux des terrestres, j'attendais Catarina. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à trouver le sommeil, et j'avais besoin de sa potion miraculeuse, qu'elle me préparait chaque mois depuis près de deux ans. Généralement, je passais chez elle, mais les jours où elle était de garde, comme ce soir, je venais directement à l'hôpital. Alors que je regardais avec curiosité un couple se disputer parce que la femme avait failli amputer son mari d'une jambe en voulant passer la tondeuse dans leur jardin, la voix de Catarina m'arracha à ce spectacle pitoyable. Je tournais la tête et me figeais. Un homme, de dos, discutait avec elle, discussion qui semblait plutôt animée. Mon cœur se bit à battre à tout rompre, ma respiration se fit plus saccadée. Ce ne pouvait pas être réel, je devais rêver… Les yeux de Catarina se posèrent sur moi, et il se retourna. Pendant un instant, bien trop court, son regard mordoré croisa mon regard bleu océan. Mes jambes ne me soutenaient plus, et j'étais obligé de me cramponner au comptoir. Puis il disparut. Là, comme ça, comme un mirage. Oubliant pourquoi j'étais venu, oubliant tout, je me mis à courir à l'extérieur de l'hôpital. Je bousculais des gens sur mon passage, mais je m'en fichais, tout ce qui comptait, c'était de le retrouver. J'ouvris la porte du hall de son ancien immeuble avec une telle force, qu'elle frappa contre le mur. Je montais les marches quatre à quatre et me jetais presque contre la porte de l'appartement. Je faillis pousser un cri de joie en la sentant s'ouvrir. Celui que j'étais venu voir sortit de la salle de bain, torse nu, ne portant qu'un simple jean. Ses cheveux étaient mouillés et je suivis des yeux une goutte coulée le long de son torse mat. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, rougissant. Mon esprit s'imaginait déjà en train de caresser cette peau, ce corps qui me faisait tant envie.

\- Alec… Fit-il froidement, me ramenant à la réalité.

Je levais les yeux vers lui. Exit le temps où il me regardait comme si j'étais la huitième merveille du monde, comme si j'étais l'étoile qui brillait le plus dans son ciel. Comme si j'étais le seul, l'unique. Ce temps était révolu… Aujourd'hui, son regard était froid, si froid. De la pure indifférence… Je sentis les larmes montaient, et au lieu de lui parler, je pris les jambes à mon cou et m'enfuyais loin de lui…

 **PDV Magnus**

Deux ans, deux longues années que je n'avais pas remis les pieds à New York. Je regardais d'un œil morose mon ancien appartement à Brooklyn… Vide… Je me posais encore souvent la même question : « Pourquoi l'avais-je gardé alors que je ne contais pas revenir ? ». Il fallait que je m'en débarrasse. Il était temps que je tire un trait sur le passé. Les barrières que j'avais construis autour de mon cœur, il y a des décennies de cela, avaient été brisé par un jeune chasseur d'ombres, le fils même de ceux que je méprisais, que je haïssais… Mais il m'avait brisé le cœur, il m'avait trahi… A l'époque, nous étions en guerre contre le fils de Valentin Morgenstern, Jonathan. Un véritable psychopathe. Sa folie a conduit à la mort de beaucoup de néphilims, adultes comme le monde de ces êtres arrogants et vaniteux, n'avait pas été le seul à être touché : le mien aussi. La mort de Raphaël, celle de Ragnor, Camille… Mettant éloigné de cette ville quelque temps, je n'avais appris que bien plus tard ces terribles nouvelles. Quant à Alexander Lightwood, et bien, il était mon passé. Je l'avais aimé, tellement fort. Pour lui j'aurais tout abandonné : les soirées de débauche, couché à droite et à gauche… Bref, j'aurais arrêté de croquer la vie à pleines dents… Quelle erreur cela aurait été… Il m'avait trahi, planté un couteau dans le dos… Rien qu'à y repenser, je sens la colère prendre le dessus : mes yeux se transforment, mes sens s'éveillent. Ma main serre un peu plus le verre que je tiens à la main. Si hier je l'ai aimé, aujourd'hui je n'ai que de la haine pour ce néphilim. Vous vous demandez sûrement ce qu'il a bien pu faire pour s'attirer ma haine ? Moi qui l'avait toujours protégé, défendu, soutenu ? Et bien, je vais vous le dire : il s'était associé à celle qui, depuis des siècles, me pourrissait la vie, Camille Belcourt. Aussi belle que cruelle, elle avait été mon amante des décennies avant que je ne rencontre Alec. Immortelle comme moi, dirigeante des enfants de la nuit de Manhattan, elle aussi m'avait brisé le cœur. Je l'avais vu commettre des horreurs. Perfide, égoïste, manipulatrice. Trois adjectifs qui la décrivaient à la perfection. Elle avait été tué. Comment ? Je n'en savais rien, et je m'en fichais. Mais avant cela, elle et Alec avait monté un plan contre moi pour me rendre mortel. Il m'avait menti pendant des mois, me regardant droit dans les yeux lorsqu'il m'inventait de fausses excuses pour expliquer ses absences à répétition. Mais un jour tout se sait. Je crois que je n'avais jamais ressenti une aussi grande fureur que le jour où j'ai appris qu'il s'était allié à elle, à celle qui avait juré de faire ma vie un enfer… Je l'avais quitté, et depuis ce jour, malgré ses appels et messages à répétition, je ne lui avais plus parlé, ni ne l'avais vu. J'avais quitté la ville, voyagé aux quatre coins du monde. Bien sûr des rumeurs concernant la guerre mortelle était arrivés jusqu'à mes oreilles. C'est d'ailleurs comme cela que j'avais appris pour Ragnor, Raphaël, et Camille. Si les deux premières m'avaient profondément attristé, la dernière, en revanche, m'avait soulagé. Oui, ce n'était même pas du bonheur, juste du… soulagement. Elle ne ferait plus de mal maintenant… A personne… L'horloge de mon salon sonna, me faisant sursauter. J'avais rendez-vous avec Catarina, ma fidèle amie. Je ne pouvais pas venir à New York, et ne pas passais la voir. J'avalais mon verre de vin d'un trait, enfilait une veste noire sur ma chemise bordeaux, ouverte jusqu'au-dessus de la ceinture de mon pantalon noir. Je sortis, direction Beth Israël. Mon amie étant occupée avec un patient dans une des chambres, je l'attendais dans le couloir. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, et qu'elle me vit, elle me serra dans ses bras. Ses cheveux blancs étaient attachés en une queue-de-cheval, et sa peau, habituellement bleu, était rendue blanche par un sort de dissimulation. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle s'obstinait à travailler dans cet hôpital de terrestre, obligée de cacher sa vraie nature, alors qu'elle pourrait tirer un bon profit de ses dons médicinal.

\- Magnus, je suis contente de te voir ! Tu te fais rare ces derniers temps !

\- Je sais, je suis beaucoup occupé ! Avec la vente du loft, et tout ça…

\- Hum, alors tu le vends ? Tu es sûr de toi ?

\- Certain !

\- Allons Magnus, où iras-tu lorsque tu viendras à New York ou dans les environs ?

\- Chez toi, ma chère !

\- Oh, je vois ! Et qui te dit que je suis disposée à t'accueillir ?

\- Parce que tu m'aimes !

\- Ben tiens !

\- Bon, quand finis-tu ton service ?

\- Dans deux heures !

\- Parfait, je passerai te prendre et on sort faire la fête ! J'organise ma dernière soirée au Pandémonium ce soir, et je compte sur toi pour être présente !

\- Tu te débarrasses aussi du club ?

\- Non, je le mets en régence pour le moment… Je verrais plus tard…

\- Bien…

 **Fin PDV Magnus**

La sorcière regarda sa montre, et se crispa. Alec n'allait pas tarder à arriver, et si Magnus et lui se croisaient…

\- Tu devrais y aller…

\- Pourquoi ? Tu en as déjà marre de moi ? Je croyais que je t'avais manqué ?

\- J'ai rendez-vous dans moins de cinq minutes avec Alec !

Le visage du sorcier changea du tout au tout, passant d'un air joyeux, à une profonde colère.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec lui?

\- Oh je t'en prie, ne me fait pas ta crise de jalousie ! Ton néphilim n'arrive pas à dormir, et tu sais comme moi les risques que ça implique pour un chasseur d'ombres ! Tu ne voudrais quand même pas qu'il se fasse tuer parce qu'il manque de concentration, si ?!

\- Je m'en fiche ! Et ce n'est pas mon néphilim !

\- Ose me dire que ça ne te toucherait pas si tu apprenais sa mort ?

\- Ça ne me ferait ni chaud, ni froid !

\- Mais bien sûr oui… Je te connais, je sais que…

Elle s'arrêta. Ses yeux venaient de se poser sur une personne qui se tenait contre le comptoir, le regard tourné vers eux. Elle vit son visage se décomposer. Magnus la regarda en fronçant les sourcils, et se tourna pour voir ce qu'elle fixait comme ça. Pendant un instant, il eut l'impression que son cœur s'était arrêté de battre. Ses yeux… Il avait oublié à quel point l'intensité de son regard pouvait le transpercer. Visiblement, il était plus facile de haïr une personne lorsque celle-ci n'était pas sous vos yeux. Mais tout cela fut de courte durée, car ensuite la colère reprit le dessus, et il disparût. Arrivé chez lui, il se précipita sous la douche. Tout son corps tremblait : la colère, la peine, tout lui revenait. Il frappa dans le mur face à lui, dans une avalanche de flammes bleues, faisant se craqueler les briques. Il avait envie de hurler, de hurler très fort jusqu'à ne plus avoir de voix. Son rythme respiratoire s'était dangereusement accéléré, il avait l'impression d'étouffer. Les battements de son cœur étaient douloureux. Il fallait qu'il se calme. Il ferma les yeux, les mains posées à plats contre la surface froide de la douche. L'eau glacée coulait sur sa peau nue. Malheureusement, cela lui rappelait des souvenirs qu'il s'efforçait d'oublier, des souvenirs de _lui._ Cet être qu'il avait pensé si pur, si innocent. Cet être qu'il avait laissé entrer dans sa vie, le découvrir, voir derrière le masque. Cet être qui avait réussi à le mettre à terre… Il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Il ouvrit les yeux, ses mains se crispèrent. Que faisait-il là ? Il arrêta le robinet d'eau, se sécha rapidement, enfila le bas de ses vêtements, et sortit, tombant nez à nez avec l'objet de ses moroses pensées. Il vit son regard glisser le long de son torse nu, et encore légèrement humide de la douche qu'il venait de prendre. Il sentait les gouttes d'eau froides tombaient sur son cou et glisser le long de sa clavicule, avant de finir leurs courses sur son torse.

 **PDV Magnus**

Je le vis rougir et se mordre la lèvre inférieure. Apparemment, je lui faisais toujours autant d'effets. Malgré moi, cette idée me réjouissait.

\- Alec… Lui fis-je froidement.

Il leva ses yeux bleus saphir vers moi. Ils s'emplirent bien vite de larmes. J'eus un sourire cruel. Je ne sais pas s'il l'avait vu, mais en tout cas il partit aussi vite qu'il était venu, sans un mot. Ça valait bien la peine de me déranger….

 **PDV Alec- Institut**

Lorsque je pénétrais dans l'Institut, je fus soulagé de constater que le hall était vide. Je pus gagner ma chambre discrètement. Je la fermais à clé, et m'écroulais sur le lit, laissant mes larmes se déverser. Je serrais les draps de mes mains. Mes pleurs ne s'arrêtaient pas, j'étais fatigué, épuisé… Cette haine dans ses yeux… Pourquoi était-il revenu ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas resté loin de moi ? Pour se venger, peut-être… Alors c'est ça que j'allais devoir endurer maintenant ? Je l'aimais, je n'arrivais pas à vivre sans lui… Une envie que je pensais révolue depuis des mois fit alors brusquement son retour. Je poussais un cri entre la rage et le désespoir, la peine et la colère. J'avais froid, pourtant j'étais en sueur. Une vague de nausée m'envahit. Je me levais et gagnais en hâte la salle de bain. Mes mains pâles serrèrent les bords du lavabo alors que je vomissais. J'étais blanc comme la mort, mes mains tremblaient. Je me laissais tomber au sol, mes larmes continuant de s'écouler. J'avais l'impression que jamais elles ne s'arrêteraient. Je voulus me relever, mais mes jambes ne me portaient plus. Je retombais au sol, et en essayant de me rattraper, je renversais le contenu du meuble près de moi, dans un fracas assourdissant. Mais je m'en fichais, un petit flacon orange venait de rouler jusqu'à moi, accaparant toute mon attention. Je le pris d'une main tremblante et l'ouvris, faisant glisser le seul et unique comprimé qui restait à l'intérieur, dans ma main. D'un blanc nacré, ce truc avait été, l'année suivant la guerre mortelle, mon meilleur ami. Le seul peut-être… Enfin, du moins le seul que je laissais m'approcher… J'eus un rire ironique, dénué de toute joie. Un rire d'hystérique… Un rire de fou… Avec ça, je me déconnectais de la réalité, je ne ressentais plus rien, je me sentais… vivant… J'approchais le comprimé de ma bouche. Plus que quelques petits centimètres, et je pourrais être, le temps de quelques heures, ailleurs. J'ouvris mes lèvres, pencha la tête, et le fis glisser dans ma bouche, avant de l'avaler. Je m'allongeais ensuite sur le carrelage froid, attendant qu'il fasse son effet. Habituellement, il fallait compter une petite demi-heure… Mais comme cela faisait des mois que j'avais décroché, peut-être que cette fois l'effet serait plus rapide….


	2. Chapter 2

_**Manon : Et non il sait pas mais il va très vite comprendre :)**_

 **PDV Alec**

Cette sensation d'être complètement ailleurs, de se sentir contrôler par une force extérieure à vous-même… Par l'Ange ce que ça faisait du bien. La douleur était partie, je ressentais d'ailleurs plus rien, et putain ce que c'était bon. J'ouvris les yeux. Je n'avais aucune idée d'où je me trouvais. Je savais juste qu'il devait sûrement pleuvoir car mes vêtements étaient trempés, ainsi que mes cheveux. Ma vue était encore légèrement floue, j'avais toujours des difficultés à distinguer les contours de ce qui m'entourait. Je levais une main que je passais sur mon visage . Mes gestes étaient lents, très lents. Pourtant je sentais que les effets de mes pilules magiques commençaient à se dissiper. Je pris appui sur mes mains pour me relever. Au prix de nombreux efforts, je réussis à me mettre debout. Je pris appui sur l'arbre le plus proche. Je me trouvais sur la berge d'un lac. Le soleil se levait… ou bien se couchait… Je n'arrivais pas à me situer ni dans le temps, ni dans l'espace. Où étais-je ? Depuis combien de temps étais-je allongé sur le sable ? Comment étais-je arrivé là ? Je fouillais mes poches à la recherche de ma stèle et de mon portable. Rien… Je me laissais glisser le long du tronc d'arbre, fondant à nouveau en larmes. J'avais oublié l'effet « d'après ». C'était comme après une cuite. Sur le coup tu te sens bien, tu te sens ailleurs, invincible, déconnecté, tu ne réfléchis plus, mais après… après tu te sens mal, plus bas que terre… Je repliais mes genoux contre ma poitrine, essayant de me calmer. La migraine qui suivait toujours ces moments-là, pointait le bout de son nez. Après je savais ce qui suivrait : les nausées, les douleurs musculaires, des tremblements. Puis une fois que tout cela passait, cette envie plus forte à chaque seconde de reprendre une pilule et de replonger dans cet état de déconnexion totale. J'agrippais mes cheveux, tirant dessus. J'avais arrêté putain, j'avais réussi à arrêter ! Catarina était la seule à savoir, elle m'avait aidé, m'avait désintoxiqué de cette merde. Mais j'avais replongé… Et la raison tenait en un seul nom : Magnus Bane.

 **Appartement-Brooklyn**

Le grand sorcier de Brooklyn se regardait, s'admirait, dans l'immense glace qu'il venait de faire

apparaître dans sa chambre.

\- Je pense que je vais rester comme ça… Je pensais me changer, mais finalement… Non ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Demanda-t-il à Catarina. Cette dernière, assise au bord du lit, sa peau ayant retrouvé sa couleur bleue originelle, et portant une longue robe blanche, les cheveux détachés et coiffés sur le côté, leva les yeux vers lui.

\- De ?

\- De ma tenue ! Tu ne m'écoutes pas ou quoi ?!

\- Non, pas vraiment ! J'ai des préoccupations plus importantes que la tenue que tu vas porter à ta soirée !

Magnus soupira et se tourna vers elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe comme ça ?

\- Alec !

Le sorcier leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Oublie le tu veux !

\- Tu aurais pu le rattraper, lui parler !

\- Il ne m'a pas laissé le temps, il est parti aussi vite qu'il était venu ! Et de toute façon, je n'ai rien à lui dire ! Je ne parle pas avec les chasseurs d'ombres !

\- Magnus ! S'exclama Catarina avec colère, et en se plantant devant lui.

Avec ses hauts talons, elle faisait pratiquement sa taille. Elle planta ses yeux, assombri par la colère, dans les siens.

\- Arrête tes enfantillages ! Il est bien plus que ça à tes yeux, alors arrête de faire comme s'il t'était indifférent !

\- Il _m'est_ indifférent ! Et il _était_ plus que ça ! Était, Catarina, était ! Depuis il a essayé de me tuer !

\- Faux, et tu le sais très bien ! Il n'a fait ça que par amour pour toi, par peur de te perdre !

\- Il m'a trahi ! Point ! Si tu comptes encore en discutait, je vais être au regret de te demander de sortir…

\- Parfait !

Elle le dépassa et quitta l'appartement, furieuse. Le sorcier serra les dents. Décidément, même séparé de lui, le néphilim arrivait à lui pourrir la vie ! Depuis qu'il le connaissait, il lui était arrivé plus de mauvaises que de bonnes choses ! Il aurait dû tenir la promesse qu'il avait faite à Ragnor il y a des siècles : ne jamais tomber amoureux d'un chasseur d'ombres !

 **Institut**

Jace, assis à la table face aux écrans de contrôle, les pieds dessus, lisait un dossier posé à plat devant lui. Sa sœur se planta devant lui. Elle portait une robe noire, qui lui collait à la peau et épousait parfaitement ses formes, et qui lui arrivait au-dessus des genoux. Ses lèvres étaient recouvertes de rouge à lèvres rouge cerise, et ses cheveux relâchés, lui tombait en cascade sur les épaules. Et bien sûr, comme à son habitude, elle était perchée sur des talons de dix centimètres de haut. Si Jace n'avait pas été son frère, et que son cœur n'avait pas été pris par une belle rousse dénommée Clary, il l'aurait probablement trouvée plus que séduisante.

\- Izzy ! Pourquoi es-tu planté devant moi ?

\- Parce que j'ai un truc à te montrer !

Elle s'avança vers les écrans de contrôle, toucha deux, trois boutons, avant de faire glisser une annonce sur l'écran principal. Celui-ci affichait à présent en gros et en lettre dorée « La plus grande rave obscure de l'année ».. Jace haussa les sourcils.

\- Je suis censé avoir une réaction particulière ?

\- C'est au Pandémonium !

\- Oui, merci, je me doute !

Exaspéré par la lenteur du cerveau de son frère, la jeune fille lui mit une tape derrière la tête.

\- Aieee ! Non, mais ça va pas ?!

\- C'est Magnus qui organise cette fête !

\- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ?!

\- Tu veux que je t'en mette une deuxième ou quoi ? Alec, triple buse !

\- Ben quoi Alec ?

\- Tu te fous de moi là ?!

Jace allait lui envoyer une réplique cinglante, lorsque le déclic se fit dans sa tête.

\- Oh… Oui..Heu, ouais… Mais il l'a oublié depuis longtemps tu sais…

\- C'est ce qu'il t'a dit ?

\- Non, il n'en parle jamais, mais… Ça fait deux ans, je pense pas que…

\- Je n'en serais pas si sûre que toi !

\- Vous parlez de quoi ? Fit une voix derrière eux.

Se retournant, ils virent leur frère s'avançait vers eux.

 **PDV Alec**

Par miracle, je réussis à retrouver le chemin de l'Institut. J'espérais qu'une fois encore, le hall soit désert. Il était tard après tout… Malheureusement, je tombais sur ma sœur et mon frère, et ce n'était pas la peine d'espérer passer discrètement, il m'apercevrait à un moment ou en un autre, et vu l'état dans lequel je devais me trouver, valait mieux leur faire croire que ce n'était qu'un simple incident.

\- Alec, qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? S'inquiéta Izzy en me sautant pratiquement dessus, et me tournant autour pour s'assurer que je n'étais pas blessé.

\- Rien, j'ai glissé dans un ravin à cause de la pluie, et je vous déconseille de rire ! Ça ne m'a déjà pas mis de bonne humeur, pas besoin que vous en rajoutiez !

Je détestais leur mentir, mais je ne voulais pas qu'ils sachent. Ils ne devaient se doutait de rien. Je constatais avec soulagement, mais aussi un léger pincement au cœur, qu'ils crurent à mon explication. Je levais alors les yeux vers ce qui était affiché sur l'écran de contrôle principal. Magnus faisait une fête… Je n'aurais su dire ce que je ressentais à cet instant… Je me sentais vidé…

\- Tu sais on pourrait y aller et lui botter les fesses ! Me fit Jace. Ou alors on y va, et tu t'amuses, tu souris, tu lui montres que tu es heureux, que tu n'as pas besoin de lui !

Je lui fis un faux sourire. J'avais l'habitude à force et il n'y voyait que du feu.

\- Oui, faisons ça ! Mais pas pour lui, mais pour nous ! On n'est pas sorti depuis une éternité, ça va nous faire du bien de s'amuser !

\- Tu es sûr ? Me demanda Izzy en mettant sa main sur mon bras.

\- Certain ! En plus tu en meurs d'envie, avoue !

\- Oui, j'avoue ! Fit-elle en sautillant comme une petite fille et en tapant des mains. Je vais me changer, et j'arrive !

Jace me fixait étrangement.

\- Tu es sûr que ça va mec ? T'as l'air bizarre…

\- C'est rien, c'est juste que de le savoir à nouveau en ville, c'est… étrange… Mais tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas.

J'avais dit cela sans oser le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Heu, je vais me changer moi aussi, à toute… Lui annonçais-je après un moment de silence.

\- A toute…

Je rejoignis ma chambre et m'assis sur le lit. Je ne devrais pas y aller, je le sais, mais c'était plus fort que moi, j'avais besoin de le voir… Je pris une douche, mis des habits propres, arrangeais légèrement mes cheveux dans le miroir. J'avais des cernes sous les yeux. Tant pis, je mettrais ça sur le compte de la fatigue. La salle de bain était toujours en désordre, et le meuble renversé. Je n'avais pas le temps de ranger. Je sortis, mais m'arrêtais soudain, la main sur la poignée. Juste une petite, encore… Ça ne pouvait pas me faire de mal, après j'arrêterais, après cette soirée. Non, non il ne fallait pas... Mais bon, juste au cas où, au cas où ça devienne trop dur… Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, j'étais déjà en train de mettre ma chambre sens dessus dessous, à la recherche d'un nouveau flacon rempli de mes si précieuses pilules. Catarina m'avait tout fait jeter il y a un an, mais j'en avais caché, j'en étais certain. La preuve, il en restait bien une dans le meuble de la salle de bain. Je retournais les livres, les tiroirs, et enfin je trouvais l'objet que je convoitais, dans le double fond du tiroir du bureau. Poussé par le manque, j'en avalais immédiatement une. Je refermais le flacon et le mis dans la poche de ma veste. Il était temps de rejoindre les autres.

 **Pandémonium- PDV Magnus**

Tranquillement installé dans le carré VIP, et très bien accompagné, je regardais mes invités se déhancher au rythme de la musique. Catarina ne savait pas ce qu'elle ratait. L'Apollon à côté de moi caressa mon torse dénudé, déclenchant en moi des frissons. Je vais le laisser mariner un petit peu, puis je l'entraînerais en haut, dans mon bureau. Il avait un corps de rêve, de beaux abdos bien dessinés, une peau hâlée, des cheveux bruns, des yeux marron qui me regardait avec admiration et désir : tout ce que j'aimais. A ma droite se tenait une jeune sorcière brune. Elle aussi me voulait. Elle déposa des baisers dans mon cou. Qui choisir : elle ou lui ? Et pourquoi pas les deux après tout ? J'aperçus alors une chevelure rousse dans la foule. Dites-moi que je rêve ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient là ?! C'étaient pire que des sangsues ces chasseurs d'ombres ! Je me levais, écartant mes prétendants, et m'avançais vers ces satanés néphilims.

\- Je vais vous demander de sortir, les chasseurs d'ombres ne sont pas les bienvenus ! Fis-je à ce Jace Herondale.

Lui un Herondale, c'était à mourir de rire. Il ne valait pas un quart de Will. Enfin, qu'est-ce que vous voulez, il y a toujours un vilain petit canard dans une famille, aussi noble soit-elle.

\- On a le droit d'être ici, rien ne nous en empêche ! Me lança-t-il, en croisant les bras devant moi.

Croyez-moi, il fallait un self contrôle pas possible, pour ne pas exploser de colère.

\- Moi je te l'interdis, cela devrait te suffire.

Du coin de l'œil, je voyais Clary me regardait d'un air inquiet, une main sur le bras de son… petit ami ?Mon dieu, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui trouver ? Pauvre Alec, peut-être avait-il espéré qu'après moi, il réussirait à avoir son blondinet favori dans son lit. Où était-il d'ailleurs celui-là ? Il n'avait pas eu le courage de venir ? Toujours aussi lâche…

\- Ouais mais tu vois, je suis bien ici ! Alors tu vas faire quoi Sorcier ? Tu vas me jeter un sort ?

Je lui fis un sourire cruel en apercevant Alec un peu plus loin. Contrairement à ce que je pensais, il était venu et… semblait s'amuser.

\- Je ne suis pas idiot pour m'en prendre directement à un chasseur d'ombres, Herondale ! Mais je doute que tu veuilles que ton _frère_ souffre !

\- Tu viens toi-même de dire que tu ne pouvais pas t'en prendre à un chasseur d'ombres !

\- Physiquement… Oui ! Mais vois-tu, ton frère est encore fou amoureux de moi, et je peux le faire souffrir sans pour autant toucher à un seul de ses cheveux…

Alec se tenait à présent à notre hauteur. Je fronçais les sourcils, il y avait quelque chose qui clochait dans son attitude. Il semblait agité. Il tendit une main vers moi.

\- Magnus ! Allez, on fait la paix, après tout je n'ai failli que te tuer, ce n'est pas si grave ! Me fit-il en éclatant de rire.

Il voulait jouer à ça ?

\- Crois-tu vraiment que c'est pour cela uniquement, que je t'ai quitté Alec ?

\- Pourquoi d'autres sinon ?

\- Oh je sais pas, peut-être parce que tu ne me servais plus à rien ?

Sur ce, je les plantais là. Ils ne voulaient pas partir, soit ! J'avais d'autres chats à fouetter… Je pris la main de mon apollon et l'entraînais dans mon bureau. A peine la porte passée, je le plaquais contre elle, le déshabillant en deux, trois mouvements. Je n'avais pas envie de prendre mon temps. Après tout pour quoi faire ? Je n'allais pas lui faire l'amour, j'allais le baiser, là contre cette porte. Il m'était insignifiant. Je l'aurais oublié une fois tout cela fini. Je l'entraînais avec moi et me couchais sur le bureau, me mordant la lèvre.

\- Mag…

\- Chut ! Lui fis-je en mettant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Je ne veux rien entendre !

Je l'attirais à moi, et l'embrassais sans aucune délicatesse. Mais alors que sa bouche descendait sur mon ventre, mes pensées voguaient vers Alec. Fait chié… Je détestais ce néphilim. Il allait gâcher ma soirée ! Non ! Non, il en était hors de question. Je secouais la tête, essayant de le chasser de mes pensées, lorsque la porte du bureau s'ouvrit à la volée. Mon apollon et moi tournions la tête d'un même mouvement. Alec, se tenait sur le seuil. Sans que je n'ai le temps de réagir, il avait empoigné mon amant et l'avait violemment projeté contre le mur.

\- Ne le touche pas, connard ! Lui cracha Alec. Dégage !

Mon apollon se tourna vers moi, en quête de soutien. Mais j'étais incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Je gardais mes yeux posés sur Alec, le scrutant plus attentivement que je ne l'avais fait jusqu'à présent. Il y avait bien quelque chose qui n'allait pas dans son attitude…

\- Magnus, dois-je le mettre dehors ?

\- C'est toi qui sors… Lui répondis-je.

\- Mais, Magnus…

\- Sors ! Hurlais-je à mon bel inconnu.

Il m'obéit, me lançant tout de même un regard noir. Je descendis de mon perchoir. Alec affichait un air victorieux que j'avais envie de lui faire ravaler. Ne crois pas que tu as gagné… Je l'envoyais voler à son tour contre le mur et m'approchais, menaçant, de lui.

\- Pour qui tu te prends ? Tu viens de me faire gâcher un très bon coup !

\- Ben alors vas-y, rattrape-le ! Va te faire baiser par ce type si ça t'éclate, je m'en tape !

Wow, pause. Il me faisait quoi là ?

\- Ta jolie bouche sort bien de mauvaises choses !

\- Va te faire foutre !

\- J'aurais bien aimé, mais à cause de toi, je vais devoir attendre encore un peu !

\- Fallait pas t'en prendre à mon frère !

\- Oh, parce que tu es là pour défendre les intérêts de ton parabataï ?!

\- Tu croyais que j'étais là pour toi ?!

Il s'avança vers moi. La lueur que je lisais dans ses yeux me faisait peur. J'avais déjà vu ça quelque part, mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Il semblait comme en transe. Je reculais d'un pas.

\- Tu as peur de moi, Sorcier ?

\- De toi ?

J'éclatais de rire.

\- Tu t'es regardé dans une glace récemment ? Tu fais peur ! On dirait une.. une loque ! Oui voilà, c'est ça ! Tu es pathétique mon pauvre !

Je ressentis alors une douleur juste sur mon nez. Je passais la main dessus : je saignais. Il venait de me frapper là ?! Je le plaquais à nouveau contre le mur. Il mit ses mains sur sa gorge pour essayer de retirer l'étau invisible qui se resserrait dessus et l'empêchait de respirer. Je le laissais alors retomber au sol, stoppant ma magie, et me penchais sur lui pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

\- Ne refais jamais ça, ou je te tue ! Tu vas te lever, et toi et ta famille allez quitter ce club. Je ne veux plus te voir ici ! Je ne veux plus te voir ! Est-ce que c'est clair ?!

Il leva ses yeux embués de larmes vers moi. Oui, il avait parfaitement compris ce que je lui avais dit. Je ne le reverrais pas. Et étonnamment, cela me brisait le cœur. Je me surpris à espérer qu'il crie à nouveau sur moi, qu'il s'en prenne à nouveau à moi. Il se leva péniblement, et s'en alla en courant… Baissant les yeux, je vis qu'il avait fait tomber un petit flacon orange. Je le pris et curieux de savoir ce que c'était, je l'ouvris, déversant son contenu dans ma main : de petites pilules y tombèrent. Pris d'un affreux doute, je courus après lui. Pitié faites que ce ne soit pas ce que je crois, pitié…

 **PDV Alec**

Le voir avec ce type, sa haine qui me crachait au visage, ses menaces… Il était prêt à me tuer ! J'avais traversé la piste de danse du Pandémonium sans faire attention aux protestations des gens que je bousculais. Si j'avais croisé ma famille, je ne m'en rendis pas compte. Je courus à travers New York, ne m'arrêtant qu'à hauteur de Central Park. Je cherchais mes pilules dans la poche de ma veste. Rien… Non, non, non, pas ça ! Où les avais-je laissé ? Et si Jace ou Izzy les avaient trouvé ? Ou pire, si…

\- C'est ça que tu cherches ?

Je me retournais. Mon pire cauchemar était en train de se réaliser. Devant moi, Magnus agitait mon flacon orange. Les deux choses que je convoitais le plus au monde… Que ce serait bon si j'arrivais à combiner, à avoir les deux… Mais il ne fallait pas rêver, car en cet instant, il me regardait avec un profond dégoût.

\- Rends-les-moi !

\- Non ! Si tu les veux, va falloir le demander plus gentiment !

Plus gentiment ? C'est-à-dire ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Il s'approcha de moi et caressa ma joue.

\- Tu sais qu'à cause de toi tout à l'heure, je n'ai pas pu me faire plaisir… Tu pourrais peut-être remédier à ce problème ?

\- Tant que tu me les rends…

Après tout, si c'était le seul moyen pour avoir ce que je voulais, et qu'il s'occupe de moi…

\- Ok…

Je voulus le toucher, mais il me repoussa violemment, me faisant tomber à terre.

\- Tu me dégoûtes… Non mais regarde-toi… tu fais pitié…

Il disparut, me laissant seul, au milieu de la rue… Je fermais les yeux, je n'en pouvais plus, je n'avais même pas la force de pleurer… J'avais mal, pourquoi avais-je si mal ?

\- Alec ! Alec !

Je sentais que quelqu'un me donnait de petites tapes sur les joues, mais je n'arrivais pas à revenir à la conscience, je me sentais partir loin, très loin. Plus que d'habitude. Mon cœur battait à toute vitesse, je n'arrivais plus à respirer.

\- Putain, Alec ! Ouvre les yeux !

Je sentis qu'on me soulevait, puis je sentis de l'eau glacée couler sur ma peau. Pourquoi je la sentais autant ? Il ne me semblait pas avoir enlevé mes vêtements pourtant.

\- Alec, bon sang ! Alexander !

Alexander ? Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui m'appelait comme ça… Sous l'effet de la peur, j'ouvris soudain les yeux. Non, non, je ne voulais pas qu'il me voie comme ça, il allait comprendre ! J'étais sous la douche, ne portant qu'un caleçon noir. Je m'agitais, je voulais me relever, mais des bras m'en empêchèrent.

\- Lâche-moi ! Dégage !

\- Alec, calme-toi !

\- Non, je ne veux pas de toi, va-t-en, lâche-moi ! Hurlais-je, mes pleurs se mélangeant à mes larmes.

Je me débattais comme je pouvais, mais je finis par abandonner, à bout de forces. Il me serra dans ses bras, me berçant.

\- Chut, calme-toi… Je suis là, tout va bien, je vais t'aider mon ange, ça va aller…

Il finit par arrêter l'eau de la douche, et il me fit sortir, m'enveloppant dans une serviette. Pourquoi n'était-il pas mouillé lui aussi ? Étais-je en train d'halluciner ? Encore ?

\- Tu n'es pas réel… Murmurais-je.

Il ne répondit pas et m'entraîna dans mon lit, me recouvrant de la couverture. Il se mit derrière moi, me plaçant entre ses jambes, et m'enveloppa de ses bras. Il recommença à me bercer tendrement. Si c'était un rêve, ou je ne sais quoi, je ne voulais pas que ça s'arrête.

\- Je suis bel et bien là, Alec…

Il avait lu dans mes pensées ou quoi ?

\- Non, je suis sûr que non.. Tu ne voulais plus me revoir…

\- Chut, dors, arrête de parler…

Je ne voulais pas m'endormir, je voulais rester conscient, avec lui, mais mes yeux se fermèrent tous seuls. Lorsque je me réveillais, j'étais seul, plongé dans le noir, un mal de crâne comme je n'avais jamais eu. J'allumais la lumière, et gémis. C'était moi ou elle était plus vive que d'habitude ? Je regardais autour de moi : j'étais bien dans ma chambre, mais il n'y avait aucune trace de Magnus. J'avais halluciné, ce n'était pas la première fois, mais ça avait été plus violent que d'habitude. On frappa à ma porte.

\- Alec ? Alec ! Tout va bien ?

Jace… Et merde… Je ne pouvais le laisser entrer, la chambre était entièrement retournée, le contenu des meubles et armoires gisant au sol. Quant à moi, je devais faire peur.

\- Alec ?!

\- Ouais, ouais, deux minutes !

J'enfilais rapidement un jogging et un sweat. J'ouvris la porte, avant la refermer aussitôt derrière moi, une fois sortis.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Tu as vu l'heure qui l'est ?! On a une réunion avec les responsables de clan dans moins d'une heure ! T'avais oublié ou quoi ?!

\- Je… Non, j'arrive c'est bon !

\- Mec, t'as foutu quoi hier soir ? T'as une tête à faire peur !

\- J'ai… j'ai un peu trop bu, c'est rien !

\- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Magnus ?

\- Mais rien, on s'est juste un peu…. engueulé…

\- Tu es encore amoureux de lui ?

Je soupirais. Il n'allait pas me lâcher…

\- Tu veux vraiment qu'on discute de ça maintenant ? En plein milieu du couloir ?!

\- Ben laisse-moi entrer alors !

Il voulut m'écarter pour entrer, mais je lui bloquais le passage. Devant son air suspicieux, je savais qu'il valait mieux que je trouve une bonne explication.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je…

\- Parce qu'il y a quelqu'un à l'intérieur…

Je croisais des doigts pour qu'il me croit et qu'il n'ait pas l'idée stupide d'aller vérifier.

\- T'es sérieux?! Qui ? Si tu me dis Magnus, je te jure que…

\- Je me fiche de lui, Jace ! Arrête avec ça ! C'est du passé !

\- Ok, calme ! Et du coup, tu me le présentes ou pas ? Me fit-il avec un sourire.

\- Heu, non… Enfin pas maintenant, plus tard peut-être…

\- C'est quelqu'un qu'on connaît ?

\- Non ! Je crois pas… Bon, est-ce que tu peux… tu vois….

\- Ouais, je dirais rien, promis !

Il me donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

\- Vu ta tête, vous n'avez pas dû faire que dormir !

J'eus un sourire nerveux. Si tu savais à quoi j'avais vraiment passé la nuit…

\- Je suis heureux de voir que tu as enfin tourné la page : « Magnus Bane » !

Il avait l'air si sincère… Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux. Je baissais la tête pour les cacher.

\- Je te rejoins dans une demi-heure, le temps de… enfin… j'en ai pas pour longtemps…

Je retournais dans ma chambre, et me laissais glisser contre la porte. Je crois qu'être forcé de mentir à Jace, mon frère, mon parabataï, c'était la pire conséquence de mon addiction à la drogue…

 **PDV Magnus**

Je pianotais nerveusement sur la table du salon de Catarina. J'étais anxieux, mon esprit commençait à imaginer tout et n'importe quoi. Décidément, la soirée d'hier, ne s'était pas, mais alors pas du tout, terminée comme prévu. Après ma dispute avec Alec, et ma petite découverte, j'avais essayé de le rattraper, mais avec tout le monde qu'il y avait dans mon club, je me faisais happer toutes les trente secondes, et je l'avais perdu de vue. Je me doutais bien qu'il avait dû rentrer à l'Institut, ou du moins je l'espérais, parce que vu dans l'état qu'il se trouvait… J'avais alors préféré rentrer chez moi, avec la ferme intention de laisser tomber cette histoire, de faire comme si je n'avais rien vu, mais je n'y arrivais pas. J'avais besoin de savoir… Avais-je raison ? Était-ce bien de la drogue qui était tombée de sa veste ? Peut-être n'était-ce pas à lui après tout, mais à ce type avec qui j'avais failli coucher ? L'espoir me revint, mais il fut de courte durée…. Non, c'était à Alec, j'en étais certain. Il en présentait tous les signes : pupilles dilatées, agitation, tremblements, agressivité… Je me rendis compte que mes mains tremblaient. Je me levais et fis les cent pas dans la pièce. Des tas de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête : était-ce la première fois qu'il en prenait ? Pourquoi l'avait-il fait ? Avais-je été trop dur avec lui ? Non, non, il ne fallait pas que je commence à me culpabiliser. Il m'avait cherché hier soir, s'était mêlé de choses dont il n'aurait pas dû. Il avait amplement mérité ce que je lui avais dit ! Puis, ce n'était pas mon problème, on était plus ensemble, j'étais sorti de sa vie, je n'avais pas à m'occuper de ça… Alors pourquoi bon sang je me sentais aussi mal ?

\- Magnus ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Catarina… Elle était enfin rentrée…

\- Tu étais passé où ? Cela fait des heures que je t'attends !

Elle haussa les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi étais-tu là ? Répéta-t-elle.

Je secouais la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de me disputer avec elle.

Je pris le flacon orange et en versais le contenu sur la table. Elle baissa les yeux vers les pilules, et se laissa tomber sur une chaise, une main sur le cœur, blême. Je n'avais même pas besoin de poser la question : elle savait ! Vu comment elle réagissait, il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un doute. Alors une question s'imposa à moi : depuis combien de temps cela durait ?!

\- Co…comment tu…

\- C'est tombé de la veste d'Alec ! Dis-moi que ce n'est pas ce que je crois, je t'en prie !

\- J'ai bien peur que si…

Je m'assis à mon tour et passais une main sur mon visage.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Kétamine…

\- …Depuis quand ?

\- Ça a commencé après la fin de la guerre…

\- Pourquoi ? Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose qui…

\- Tu l'as quitté alors qu'il t'aimait à un point que tu n'imagines même pas ! Il a perdu son frère, ses parents ont divorcé, il a appris qu'il vivait dans le mensonge depuis toujours, il a vu des personnes qu'il connaissait depuis son enfance mourir sous ses yeux, Raphaël est mot dans ses bras et il s'est senti coupable vis-à-vis de toi ! L'Enclave lui a mis une pression pas possible, ils l'ont destitué du poste de directeur… Je continue ?

J'avais l'impression qu'une main invisible me serrait le cœur. C'était douloureux. Puis, il y avait la réapparition de ce sentiment que je n'avais pas ressenti depuis deux ans : cette envie de le protéger, de prendre soin de lui plus que de ma propre vie…

\- Qui ? Demandais-je à Catarina, la colère perçant ma voix.

\- Comment ça qui ?

\- Qui lui a donné cette merde ?!

\- Maureen…

\- Maureen ? La Maureen de Simon ?!

\- Oui… Camille l'avait transformé en vampire, tu te souviens ?

\- Oui…

\- Elle a eu vent de ce que s'amusait à faire Camille et ses copains vampires à une époque, en prenant le sang de terrestres drogués… Elle a voulu faire pareil.

\- Quel rapport avec Alec ?

\- Après que tu l'aies abandonné dans le métro, il est tombé sur Maureen, elle venait d'assassiner Camille, et donc de ce fait, elle devenait la chef du clan de vampire de Manhattan. Elle l'a avoué à Alec, et après qu'il soit rentré à l'Institut, lui et Jace sont repartis dans le métro pour trouver le corps de Camille. Alec est tombé sur des pilules cachées dans la planque de Camille. Visiblement, Maureen en avait déjà fait son domicile. Jace était en train de transporter le corps de Camille, il n'était donc pas à l'intérieur. Maureen en a alors profité pour apparaître, lui disant que ces pilules étaient la solution à tous ses problèmes, que le temps d'un instant il pourrait être ailleurs, penser à autre chose… Il les a gardé… Et une fois que la guerre a été terminée… Il n'y avait plus rien pour lui occuper l'esprit, pour l'aider à penser à autre chose qu'à la perte de son frère et de l'amour de sa vie… Il n'en pouvait plus, il ne dormait plus, et même les potions que je lui donnais ne suffisaient pas… Il était à bout de nerfs, alors… il a craqué… Ça a commencé par une, puis deux, et… et je pensais qu'il avait arrêté il y un an…. Mais visiblement, je me suis trompée…

Il était difficile de savoir ce que je ressentais en ce moment-là. De la haine ? De la colère ? De la tristesse ? Que devais-je faire ? Rester ? M'occuper de lui ? Ou laisser Catarina s'en occuper seule ?

\- Est-ce que Jace, Izzy… Est-ce qu'ils le savent ?

\- Non, je suis la seule…

\- Tu n'as pas prévenu ses parents?

\- Il ne le souhaitait pas, et j'ai respecté son choix…

Je fis tourner une pilule entre mes doigts. Je ne pouvais pas faire comme si je ne savais pas, je ne pouvais pas partir et le laisser dans cet état. Malgré toute la colère et la rancœur que j'avais envers lui, je ne pouvais pas l'abandonner…

\- Je vais m'en occuper...Murmurais-je.

\- Magnus, je ne crois pas que…

\- Je le connais mieux que quiconque… La coupais-je. Je vais m'en occuper.

Je me levais et partis en direction de l'Institut. Arrivé devant le bâtiment, je sentais la boule de stress qui s'était formée dans ma gorge se faire de plus en plus forte. Je sonnais. Une voix inconnue me répondit à l'interphone.

\- Déclinez l'objet de votre visite…

\- Réclamation !

\- Deuxième porte après l'ascenseur !

\- Ouais, je sais…. Soufflais-je, impatient.

La porte s'ouvrit et je m'engouffrais dans l'ascenseur. Au moment où les portes allaient se refermer, quelqu'un les bloqua pour pénétrer à l'intérieur. Elles se refermèrent à sa suite, et l'ascenseur s'ébranla. Il n'avait même pas remarqué que c'était moi… Je posais une main sur la cloison de métal, et l'ascenseur s'arrêta. Je le vis appuyer sur plusieurs boutons, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait.

\- Alec !

Il sursauta, et se tourna vivement vers moi. Il était pâle et avait des cernes violacés sous les yeux. Il se prit la tête dans les mains.

\- Merde, merde, ça recommence !

Mon dieu… Le voir dans cet état me brisait le cœur… Pourquoi, pourquoi se faisait-il autant de mal ?! Le problème était que même si j'en avais envie, je n'arrivais pas à lui parler gentiment, à le consoler comme avant ou à avoir des gestes tendres avec lui. Ma colère à son égard était encore bel et bien présente. J'étais partagé entre l'amour et la haine… Je lui écartais, sans douceur, les mains de son visage.

\- Arrête ! Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues, mais je n'ai pas le temps pour ça !

Il leva enfin les yeux vers moi.

\- Pourquoi…. es-tu là ?

\- Parce qu'une bande de chasseurs d'ombres de cet Institut a débarqué dans mon club hier soir, et que je n'ai pas apprécié ! Je suis venu demander réparation !

Pourquoi lui mentais-je et ne lui donnais pas la véritable raison de ma visite ? Je n'en avais aucune idée… Peut-être parce que je ne voulais pas qu'il sache que je m'inquiétais pour lui…. Il me fit alors un sourire qui me fit froid dans le dos. De la folie, voilà ce qu'il traduisait… L' Alec que j'avais connu avait disparu…


	3. Chapter 3

**Manon : Il a retenu tes conseils :p Pour sa défense, Alec le provoque aussi le pauvre :p**

 **Institut-PDV Magnus**

Je crois bien que je ne pourrais pas l'aider, pas cette fois. Je n'en avais ni la patience, ni… Si, j'en avais envie. Dire le contraire serait mentir. J'avais remonté ses mains au-dessus de sa tête, enserrant ses poignets fins. Il arborait toujours ce sourire qui me dérangeait. Mon corps était entièrement collé au sien.

\- Tu sais que la façon dont tu me tiens me donnes des idées, Bane ?

Il ondula du bassin pour se coller encore plus à moi. A quoi il jouait ? Je le relâchais et m'écartais.

\- Tu venais d'où ? Lui demandais-je.

\- Ça te concerne ?

Je soupirais et m'appuyais contre la cloison de métal, les bras croisés.

\- Tu sais, tu devrais répondre à mes questions. On gagnerait du temps, je ferais repartir cet ascenseur… Parce que plus on reste enfermé là-dedans tous les deux, plus les gens vont se poser des questions quand on en sortira… Après c'est toi qui vois…

\- J'avais une réunion avec Lily et Maïa dans la chapelle…

\- Vampire et loup-garou… Pourquoi pas de sorcier ?

\- Parce que ce n'était pas une affaire qui vous concerne…

\- Et tu y es allé comme ça ? Bonjour la crédibilité…. Fis-je ironiquement, en le détaillant de haut en bas.

\- De quoi « comme ça » ?

\- Tu as vu ta tête ? On dirait que tu es à l'agonie… Je t'ai connu plus sexy…

\- Tu ne me connais pas !

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu m'as eu dans ton lit, que tu peux prétendre me connaître !

Je tressaillis. Ça remarque m'avait fait mal… Peut-être que je m'étais trompé en fait, peut-être qu'il n'avait plus de sentiments pour moi, voire même qu'il n'en avait jamais eu. Je fis repartir l'ascenseur, sans prendre la peine de lui répondre. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent sur le hall de l'Institut, il sortit, sans un regard pour moi. Je sentis la colère monter en flèche. Je le suivis jusque dans sa chambre.

\- Tu fais quoi là ?! Me demanda-t-il en me voyant m'asseoir sur son lit.

\- On n'a pas fini notre conversation !

Il leva les yeux au ciel. J'examinais l'état de sa chambre. Habituellement rangée à la perfection, cette fois on aurait dit qu'un ouragan l'avait traversée.

\- C'est en cherchant ta dose que tu as mis ta chambre dans cet état ?

Alors qu'il était en train de fouiller dans un tiroir, il se figea. Je ne pouvais pas voir son visage, mais j'étais certain qu'il avait pâli. Je souris. Un point pour moi Alec…

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Allons, tu sais que c'est moi qui les aie… Je les ai trouvé hier soir quand tu as quitté mon bureau….

\- Trouver quoi ? Je comprends rien à ce que tu me racontes !

\- Vraiment ?

Je me levais et sortis le flacon orange de la poche de ma veste.

\- Donc ce n'est pas cette chose que tu cherches depuis dix minutes ?

Il se tourna vers moi, et je le vis déglutir difficilement en apercevant le flacon de pilules. Ses pupilles étaient dilatés et des tremblements commençaient à apparaître. Il était accro et ça me faisait mal de le voir comme ça…

\- Rends-les-moi !

\- Oh, tu ne nies plus maintenant ?

\- C'est.. C'est pas ce que tu crois ! Je… J'ai…

\- Qu'est-ce que je crois ?

\- Que je… que…

\- Je vais te dire ce que je crois… Je crois que tu es tellement faible, tellement lâche, que tu préfères te détruire plutôt que d'affronter tes problèmes en face ! Aucun courage…

Ma remarque le fit aussitôt réagir. Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal, même si son attitude m'énervait. Je voulais juste qu'il concentre son attention ailleurs que sûr son envie irrépressible de prendre ses foutues pilules. Il me poussa en arrière, ses yeux brillant de colère.

\- Ne viens pas me parler de lâcheté, de courage ou de je ne sais quoi, parce que tu en aies autant dépourvu que moi ! Au moins moi je ne me suis pas terré comme un chien alors que mes amis étaient en danger, alors que des gens risquaient leur vie et mouraient ! Tu me parles de courage, mais où étais-tu toi quand Catarina était prisonnière à Edom, prisonnière de ton père ? Où étais-tu quand ton meilleur ami est mort ?

Je serrais les poings. J'avais envie de le frapper, de lui faire mal. Je n'étais vraiment qu'un idiot, je n'avais rien à faire ici. S'il voulait se détruire, que grand bien lui fasse, ce n'était pas mon problème. Nous deux c'était du passé, il n'y avait plus aucun amour, aucune affection, même minime, ni respect, entre nous.

\- J'ai touché un point sensible on dirait ? Tu vas faire quoi, hein ? Me tuer ? T'en serais incapable !

Oh vraiment ?

\- Tu me connais mal Alexander…

Je pris sa main et y déposais le flacon.

\- Détruis-toi, vas-y ! Tu ne vas pas pouvoir cacher ton état bien longtemps ! L'Enclave finira par s'en apercevoir et ils te retireront tes runes ! Tu ne seras plus qu'un drogué qui ira crever sous un pont ! Et ce jour-là, je serais aux premières loges pour voir ça !

Je ne voulais pas dire ça, mais j'avais l'impression que les mots sortaient tous seuls de ma bouche. Dictée par la colère et l'amertume que je ressentais envers lui, je n'arrivais pas à les retenir.

\- T'inquiète pas, ça arrivera plus tôt que tu ne le croies…

Sa voix était froide, sans aucune émotion. Il ouvrit la porte et me fit signe de sortir.

\- Si tu veux bien sortir, je suis fatigué, j'aimerais me reposer…

J'eus une exclamation de dédain.

\- Ne me fait pas le coup du suicide, on sait tous les deux que tu n'as pas assez de courage pour ça ! Mais si jamais tu le trouves, et que tu nous écris une lettre, évite de me mentionner dedans, je ne veux rien avoir affaire avec toi !

Je venais de porter le coup fatal et je le savais, mais je n'arrivais pas à m'en vouloir. J'entendis alors le bruit caractéristique de claquements de talons se rapprocher. Levant les yeux, ma colère augmenta d'un cran. Tiens, tiens, Maryse et Robert Lightwood. Ils se figèrent à ma vue, et Maryse me fonça dessus.

\- Magnus ! Sors de cette chambre immédiatement !

\- Avec plaisir, j'avais fini de toute façon !

Je me tournais vers Alec et passais un doigt sur sa joue, le faisant frissonner.

\- Merci pour ce doux moment, mon ange…

Je pouvais sentir ses parents fulminer à côté de moi. Victorieux, je partis sans leur adresser un mot.

 **PDV Alec**

Ce n'était même plus de la malchance à ce stade…. Non seulement il peuplait mes rêves, hantait mes cauchemars, était le thème principal de mes hallucinations, mais en plus lorsque j'étais pleinement réveillé et conscient, je le croisais, ici, à l'Institut, lui donnant une nouvelle occasion de déverser sa haine. Et comme, avec moi, un malheur n'arrive jamais seul, voilà que mes parents débarquent à ce moment-là. Comment allais-je leur expliquer la dernière phrase qu'il avait prononcée, surtout quand ils allaient voir l'état de ma chambre ? Ils se disputaient sur tout depuis leur divorce, mais étonnamment, lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire des remontrances à Izzy ou à moi, ils s'entendaient à merveille.

\- Alec ! Explique-toi ! Tout de suite ! Me fit mon père.

\- Expliquer quoi ? Je n'ai rien à vous dire ! Surtout à toi…

\- Ne me parle pas sur ce ton !

Je haussais les épaules et leur fermais la porte au nez ! Ils tambourinèrent dessus, m'ordonnant de leur ouvrir. Ils arriveraient à rentrer, je le savais. Je sautais alors par la fenêtre de ma chambre, atterrissant sur le doux duvet blanc que la neige commençait à laisser sur le sol. J'étouffais ici, j'avais besoin de prendre l'air…

 **Plus tard - PDV Magnus-Pandémonium**

Accoudé au bar, je discutais avec la jolie serveuse, engagée récemment. Une jeune sorcière brune aux yeux verts. Ses cocktails étaient une pure merveille. Je n'avais eu besoin que de lui faire un sourire pour obtenir son numéro. Quand on est le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn, on obtient tout d'un claquement de doigts, sans était presque lassant. C'est notamment pour cela, qu'à l'époque, conquérir Alec avait été une pure partie de plaisir. Il me résistait… Il fallait quand même l'avouer, je ne pense pas que je trouverais meilleur amant que lui… Mais c'était du passé, il fallait que j'arrive à passer à autre chose. Et pour cela, je devais quitter cette ville. Je jetais un regard attristé à la piste de danse. Ça allait me manquer, mais je ne pouvais pas rester. Enfin, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. Ma devise était : « profitez du moment présent sans penser au futur. » Mais Catarina ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Je vous raconte pas le savon que je me suis pris lorsque je lui ai raconté ma « discussion » avec Alec. Elle est marrante elle. Si elle croit que c'est facile… De toute façon, ma décision était prise, je ne m'occuperais pas de lui. La soirée se passa calmement. Je buvais, flirtais, dansais… vivais, en somme. J'allais quitter le Pandémonium, lorsque je le vis entrer… Toujours habillé en tenue de chasseur d'ombres. Mais c'était moi ou son pantalon en cuir noir le moulait plus que d'habitude ? Et son tee-shirt, est-ce qu'il était… bleu ? L'éclairage m'avait trompé, il n'était pas habillé en tenue de combat. Son regard se tourna vers moi et il me sourit. La lumière des projecteurs fit briller ses yeux bleus. Je n'arrivais pas à détacher mon regard de lui… Il était… magnifique…

\- Magnus ? Magnus ?

Je secouais la tête pour revenir à la réalité. Un de mes employés me tendait mon manteau.

\- Non, je ne pars plus… Je vais rester encore une petite heure….

L'employé ( j'avais oublié son nom), le rangea, pas plus étonné que ça : ils avaient l'habitude de mes changements d'humeur. Je partis m'installer, un verre à la main, dans l'espace VIP. Je l'observais faire. Il était seul, sans son blondinet. Étrange… Je le vis danser avec des hommes, un peu trop collé serré à mon goût. De temps en temps nos regards se croisaient, et il me souriait. On aurait dit que la dispute qu'on avait eue quelques heures plus tôt, n'avait jamais existé. Il se retrouva alors face à moi, lorsque l'homme avec qui il se trémoussait sur la musique depuis près d'une heure, le colla contre lui. Ce sourire, identique à celui qu'il m'avait fait dans l'ascenseur, et que je détestais tant, réapparu alors sur son visage. Je fronçais les sourcils, me préparant au pire. Je sentais qu'il allait faire une connerie… Et ce qu'il fit ensuite me donna raison. Il n'était qu'à quelques mètres à peine de moi, et je le vis très bien glisser une pilule entre ses dents. Sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais planté mes ongles dans les accoudoirs du fauteuil. C'était la douche froide, me ramenant instantanément sur terre. Bien sûr qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal… Il en avait encore pris… Une petite voix dans ma tête me chuchota que c'était de ma faute, que je n'aurais pas dû les lui rendre…. Je faillais pousser un cri de rage lorsque je vis son compagnon l'embrasser dans le cou. Alec ne tenait pas debout, et il osait profiter de lui. J'avais envie de bondir sur eux, de les séparer, de leur crier à tous que ce néphilim était ma propriété, qu'il m'appartenait. Bon sang, j'avais juré de ne plus m'en préoccuper ! Un deuxième vint coller son torse contre le dos de MON chasseur d'ombres, et l'entoura de ses bras. Alec rejeta la tête en arrière, posant sa tête contre son épaule, permettant ainsi à la bouche du premier d'avoir un meilleur accès à son cou. Il ne me quittait pas des yeux, il planait complètement. Scott, mon chef de la sécurité, me murmura alors quelque chose à l'oreille qui me fit réagir aussitôt. Je me levais précipitamment, et fondis droit sur ce satané chasseur d'ombres envahissant. J'écartais les deux sangsues.

\- Changez de cible, celui-là est à moi ! Lui ordonnais-je.

Ils me firent un signe d'excuse, et je souris, satisfait. J'entraînais ensuite Alec loin de la piste de danse et de la foule, l'emmenant dans les locaux privés du club.

\- Lâche-moi, j'ai pas envie de venir avec toi ! Lâche-moi !

Il commença à se débattre. Exaspéré, je pris son visage entre mes mains.

\- Regarde-moi !

A mon plus grand étonnement, il m'obéit.

\- Regarde dans quel état tu es ! On vient de me prévenir que des chasseurs d'ombres venaient de pénétrer à l'intérieur du club. Des membres de la force, Alec ! S'ils t'avaient vu dans cet état, ils en auraient référé à l'Enclave !

\- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre à toi ?!

\- Rien, tu as raison ! Mais je ne veux pas d'ennuis, et quelque chose me dit que ça me serait retombé dessus !

\- Tant mieux !

\- Tu es venue ici pour me provoquer c'est ça ? Ça te plaît quand je te fais du mal ou quoi ?!

\- Oui, parce que au moins, dans ses moments là, tu t'intéresses à moi !

Il s'agrippa alors à ma veste.

\- Je t'en supplie Magnus pardonne-moi ! Prends-moi à leur place, je ferais tout ce que tu veux ! S'il te plaît !

Il posa son front contre le mien, et passa une main dans mes cheveux, alors que l'autre se posait dans le creux de mon dos, me collant à lui.

\- Si tu me veux là maintenant, dans ce couloir, je peux le faire tu sais…. Choisis moi ! Je peux te donner tout ce que tu veux !

\- Alec…

Je n'arrivais pas à le repousser, il s'accrochait à moi comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

\- Je sais que tu me hais, mais laisse-moi une chance ! Je t'aime….

Il pleurait à présent. Je réussis à prendre son visage en coupe, et essuyais ses larmes.

\- Ne pleure pas, calme-toi, je suis là…

\- Tu me détestes…

\- Non, non, je ne te déteste pas…

Il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, et sa langue força le passage jusqu'à la mienne. Malgré la situation, ce baiser déclencha des papillons dans mon bas-ventre. Je sentais le goût salé de ses larmes sur ses lèvres glacées. Il finit par s'écarter, se laissa glisser le long du mur, et ferma les yeux. Inquiet, je m'agenouillais près de lui et lui donnais de petites tapes sur les joues.

\- Hey, Alec, ouvre les yeux !

\- Hum…

\- Alec ! Alec, regarde-moi, ouvre les yeux, s'il te plaît.

\- Je suis fatigué…

\- Je sais, mais il ne faut surtout pas que tu t'endormes !

\- Je suis fatigué…. Me répéta-t-il, mais il ouvrit tout de même les yeux.

\- Combien tu en as pris ?

\- J'sais… pas… J'ai… froid…

Il referma les yeux.

\- Fait chié…

Je pris ma veste et la lui mis sur les épaules. Prenant ensuite mon portable, j'appelais Catarina.

\- Magnus, je travaille, j'espère que tu…

\- Viens au Pandémonium ! Tout de suite ! C'est Alec, il… Viens !

\- J'arrive ! Dis-moi exactement ce qu'il a ?

\- Je sais pas, il… il est gelé, il n'arrive pas à garder les yeux ouverts, il…

\- Son rythme cardiaque, il est comment ?

Je pris son pouls.

\- Lent…

Beaucoup trop lent… J'étais en train de leur perdre…

\- Je t'en prie Alec, ne me fait pas ça, reste avec moi…

\- Il est en hypothermie !

Je me retournais, et soupirais de soulagement en voyant mon amie s'agenouiller à côté de moi.

\- Il ne faut surtout pas qu'il s'endorme ! Alec, Alec, tu m'entends ? Lui demanda Catarina.

Sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais pris la main d'Alec dans la mienne, et des flammes bleues commencèrent à lécher son corps. Catarina fit apparaître plusieurs couvertures, et le recouvrit d'une. Je lui lançais un regard interrogateur.

\- Il faut y aller progressivement ! Dans le cas contraire, ça pourrait le tuer ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ?

\- Je ne sais pas…

Elle fouilla dans la veste d'Alec et en ressortit le fameux flacon orange. Vide…

\- Il en restait au moins cinq ce matin, on est d'accord ? Me demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

\- Magnus…

Je le sentis serrer ma main. Je caressais sa joue.

\- Je suis là, tout va bien… Ouvre les yeux, je ne veux pas que tu dormes… Mon ange, reste avec moi…

Je sentais le regard de Catarina poser sur moi. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se fasse des idées, l'emploi de ce surnom n'était juste qu'une question d'habitude.

\- Tu peux le prendre chez toi ? Il faut que je veille sur lui cette nuit, et je ne pense pas que le ramener à l'Institut soit une bonne idée. Je l'emmènerais bien chez moi mais je…

\- On va chez moi !

J'ouvris un portail, le pris dans mes bras, et on traversa.

 **Plus tard**

Catarina et moi avions veillé sur lui toute la nuit. Un vrai cauchemar… Heureusement qu'elle était là parce que je ne pense pas que j'aurais réussi à le calmer seul. En plein milieu de la nuit, il avait fait une crise de manque, l'agressivité laissant vite place aux supplications accompagnées de tremblements, de frissons, et de vomissements. J'avais fini par quitter la chambre : l'entendre hurler de douleur… Je ne pouvais pas… Assis dans le canapé, la tête dans les mains, j'essayais le plus possible de retenir mes larmes, mais… Mon amie posa une main sur mon épaule.

\- Il est réveillé… Il te réclame…

\- Je ne peux pas…

\- Il a besoin de toi…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Je ne peux pas lui donner ce qu'il veut ! Je ne l'aime plus, Cat' !

\- Vraiment ? Alors explique-moi pourquoi cela te touche autant de le voir dans cet état ? Explique-moi pourquoi tu as employé des gestes aussi tendres que ceux d'hier soir pour le calmer ? Explique-moi pourquoi tu n'as pas refusé à ce que je l'emmène ici ?

\- C'est… c'est juste de… de l'affection ! On s'est aimé et… J'aurais fait la même chose si ça avait été…

\- Si ça avait été qui ? Camille ? Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde, parce que tu as toujours aimé Camille, malgré tout ce qu'elle t'a fait !

\- Justement, si je n'arrive pas à pardonner à Alec c'est bien la preuve que…

\- C'est la preuve que tu n'es qu'un crétin qui est effrayé par ce qu'il ressent pour ce néphilim ! Magnus…

Elle posa ses mains sur mes joues, plongeant ses yeux dans les miens.

\- Je sais que tu l'aimes, arrête de me mentir, et surtout de te mentir à toi-même !

\- Tu te trompes…

\- Non, je ne crois pas. S'il mourrait, que ressentirais-tu Magnus ? S'il n'était plus de ce monde…

Les larmes que je retenais, finirent par couler. Si je venais à perdre Alec, je n'y survivrais pas. Je le détestais, le haïssais même par moments, mais… je l'aimais aussi. J'avais besoin qu'il soit dans ma vie, peu importe le rôle qu'il y jouait. Ses deux années passées loin de lui ont été une vraie torture, je m'en rends bien compte aujourd'hui.

\- Va le voir…Je vous laisse, je reviendrais plus tard…

\- Où vas-tu?

\- Dormir !

Je la regardais s'en aller, inquiet de me retrouver seul avec lui. Anxieux, je le rejoignis dans la chambre. Il était assis, les jambes repliées contre son torse et la tête posée sur ses genoux. Il leva les yeux vers moi. La crainte y brillait… Il semblait si fragile comme ça… Je m'appuyais contre la porte.

\- Tu voulais me parler ?

\- Oui… Mais si… si tu ne veux pas…Bafouilla-t-il.

\- Je suis là, non ?!

\- Oui, c'est vrai…. Je… je voulais m'excuser pour… hier soir… Pour tout en fait… Je sais que tu m'en veux pour ce que je t'ai fait, mais sache que…

\- Ce n'est pas le moment de parler de ça, Alec !

\- Quand alors ?

\- Je sais pas… Quand tu iras mieux…

\- Je n'irai jamais mieux…

Je vins m'asseoir à côté de lui et écartais la mèche qui lui tombait devant les yeux.

\- Tu aurais pu mourir hier soir, tu t'en rends compte ? Si tu avais été un terrestre, tu serais mort…

\- Je croyais que c'est ce que tu voulais ?!

\- Non… Pourquoi tu te fais autant de mal ? Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

\- Parce que je n'arrive pas à arrêter, c'est là, dans ma tête ! J'en ai besoin, tous le temps !

\- Tu as bien commencé pour une raison…

\- Pour oublier, oublier que je ne suis qu'un nul qui rate tout, et qui fait du mal autour de lui !

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord…

\- Ça va Magnus, tu peux me dire la vérité, je ne vais pas me tuer !

\- Permets-moi d'en douter, mais je ne te mens pas ! Je te reproche certaines choses, mais je n'ai jamais pensé que tu étais un nul !

\- Je te fais pitié, c'est pire !

\- J'ai dit ça pour te faire réagir !

\- C'est réussi…

Je pris sa main dans la mienne.

\- Je vais m'occuper de toi, je te promets que tout va s'arranger !

\- Est-ce que… Est-ce qu'il y a encore une chance pour nous deux ?

Je serrais un peu plus sa main. Cela me brisait le cœur, et j'allais probablement briser aussi le sien, mais je ne pouvais pas lui mentir. Oui je l'aimais, et je l'aimerais probablement toujours, mais je ne pouvais pas revenir avec lui…. Pardonne-moi mon ange…

\- Non… Je vais prendre soin de toi, te faire arrêter cette merde que tu prends, puis je partirais…

\- Alors je continuerais, je continuerais jusqu'à en crever s'il le faut, parce que je ne peux pas vivre sans toi !

 _ **Merci pour vos reviews**_

 _ **Bisouss :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Manon : Je te préviens de suite tu vas me détester. Peut-être même que tu ne m'auras jamais autant détesté de ta vie :D**_

 **PDV Magnus**

« _Alors je continuerais, je continuerais jusqu'à en crever s'il le faut, parce que je ne peux pas vivre sans toi !_ »… Cette phrase résonnait dans ma tête depuis deux jours… Dans qu'elle poisse je m'étais encore mis… Deux jours… Deux jours que je comatais sur mon canapé, me noyant dans l'alcool. Il avait failli mourir, j'aurais dû rester près de lui, le surveiller, mais au lieu de ça je lui avais demandé de partir, de rentrer à l'Institut. Sa dernière phrase m'avait effrayé et j'avais paniqué. Je ne pouvais rien y faire, je ne pouvais lui donner ce qu'il voulait…J'avais besoin d'être seul pour le moment. Je ne voulais voir personne. Malheureusement, j'avais eu la visite de ses parents et de Jace. Je ne leur ai pas ouvert la porte, et ils n'étaient pas assez fous pour la forcer. En revanche, je les avais entendu hurler mille et un reproches contre moi. Honnêtement ? Ça ne me faisait ni chaud ni froid. Moi au moins j'avais vu qu'Alec n'était pas bien, contrairement à eux. Mais peut-être ne voulaient-ils pas voir ce qui était évident… Pourquoi j'étais revenu?! Pourquoi ?! Et pire encore, pourquoi je restais ? D'habitude je serais déjà parti loin, très loin ! J'aurais fui… Et alors que là j'avais une très bonne raison de prendre la poudre d'escampette, je restais cloué sur ce canapé, dans cet appartement, sans savoir quoi faire… Je m'inquiétais pour lui, j'avais peur de le perdre… On frappa à ma porte. Je soupirais, qu'est-ce qu'ils ne comprenaient pas tous dans « Je ne veux voir personne » ? Il me semble que c'était clair pourtant…

\- Magnus, ouvre-moi, s'il te plaît… Je sais que tu ne…

Il sursauta lorsqu'il me vit devant lui. A peine avais-je entendu sa voix, que je m'étais précipité pour lui ouvrir. Ne me demandais pas pourquoi, je n'en sais rien. Il me sourit.

\- Alec… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je t'ai dit que…

\- Alors pourquoi tu te précipites pour m'ouvrir alors que tu ne réponds même pas aux autres ?

\- D'une je ne me suis pas précipité, j'allais sortir, et pour cela j'ai besoin de passer par ma porte, je n'utilise pas magie pour tout et n'importe quoi, et de deux, ta compagnie est plus agréable que celle de tes parents ou de…

Son sourire s'agrandit : je n'aurais pas dû dire ça… Il rentra à l'intérieur, et ferma la porte.

\- Alec !

\- Quoi ?

Il s'installa dans le canapé et se servit un verre d'un de mes cocktails, avant de le porter à ses lèvres. Je stoppais son geste, enserrant son poignet dans ma main.

\- Je te conseille de poser ça de suite !

\- Pourquoi ? Tu le gardes pour une occasion spéciale ?

\- Non, je n'ai juste pas envie de t'emmener à la morgue !

\- Un verre d'alcool n'a jamais tué personne tu sais… La preuve, tu es toujours là !

\- Je ne viens pas de m'enfiler des pilules de kétamine, moi !

\- Mais moi non plus !

\- Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule ! Je te connais, Alec, et je sais quand tu n'es pas dans ton état normal ! Ce sourire, il est ….

\- Je n'ai pas le droit de sourire maintenant ? Tu préfères que je pleure ? Je peux tout faire pour toi tu sais…

\- Parfait ! Donc rentre chez toi s'il te plaît!

\- Ah oui, excuse-moi, je rectifie… Je peux _presque_ tout faire…

\- Je ne veux pas de toi ici !

\- Faux ! Tu m'as laissé entrer !

\- J'espérais peut-être voir le vrai Alec !

\- Oh….

Il s'appuya contre le dossier. Je remarquais qu'il faisait rouler une pilule entre ses doigts. Quand l'avait-il prise ?

\- Surpris Sorcier ? Il n'y a pas que toi qui as des talents de magicien !

Mon dieu… Il m'exaspérait. Il était inconscient à ce point-là?

\- L'autre nuit ne t'a pas suffi ? Tu as failli mourir !

\- Ça va, c'est pas non plus de la drogue dure ! Je devrais peut-être essayer d'ailleurs…

\- Arrête ça tu veux ! Tu le fais exprès pour que je revienne vers toi, mais je ne le ferais pas ! Je ne comprends même pas que tu sois désespéré au point de vouloir me faire pitié pour que je revienne avec toi !

\- Qui t'a dit que je voulais qu'on reprenne la même relation qu'avant ?

Je baissais les yeux vers lui. Il me souriait toujours, de ce sourire qu'avant je trouvais magnifique mais qu'y maintenant me faisait peur. Il se leva et caressa ma joue.

\- Je sais que je te fais toujours autant d'effets… Arrête de le nier…

\- Oh mais je ne nie pas, mais…

Il fondit sur mes lèvres. Par réflexe, j'entrouvris mes lèvres et ma langue alla à la rencontre de la sienne. Je décidais alors de changer de tactique : puisque lui parler calmement en lui expliquant qu'il foutait sa vie en l'air, ou le mettre plus bas que terre, ne fonctionnaient pas, il était temps d'essayer autre chose. Et si cela conduisait toujours à aucun changement, j'abandonnerais…

Je décidais donc de rentrer dans son jeu. Je le repoussais doucement.

\- Tu sais quoi, Alec ? Tu as raison… Viens avec moi…

Je lui pris la main et l'emmenais dans ma chambre. Je le fis ensuite asseoir sur le lit. Au vu de la façon dont il me regardait, il pensait avoir gagné… Parfait !

\- Tu sais, j'ai du mal à te comprendre en ce moment…

\- J'ai changé Magnus !

\- Oui…

Je m'assis près de lui et posais ma main sur sa joue.

\- Quand tu es comme ça… Tu es tellement irrésistible.

Je frôlais mes lèvres des siennes.

\- Peut-être que je me suis trompé, peut-être que ces trucs que tu prends sont bons pour toi…

Son visage s'illumina.

\- C'est vrai ? Tu comprends pourquoi je le fais alors?

\- Oui, je crois… J'aurais peut-être besoin d'essayer pour vérifier…Donne-m'en une !

\- Tu… tu es sûr ?

\- Oui !

Il sortit le flacon de la poche de sa veste, et en sortit une pilule, qu'il approcha de mes lèvres entrouvertes. Il la glissa à l'intérieur et je l'avalais. Ne vous vous imaginez pas des choses, je sais ce que je fais. Ces trucs n'auront aucun effet sur moi. Pourquoi croyez-vous qu'on s'amuse à faire des potions pour se mettre la tête à l'envers ? Parce que les drogues des terrestres n'ont aucun effet sur nous les sorciers. Et au moins les nôtres sont 100 % à base de plante. Alors que celles des terrestres… Mais ça, Alec ne le savait pas, et je comptais bien jouer là-dessus. Je me mis à califourchon sur lui, frottant mon intimité contre la sienne, avant de l'embrasser. Ne me jugeait pas, j'ai le droit d'en profiter, parce que croyais moi que j'avais des choses bien mieux à faire que de m'occuper de la désintoxication d'un néphilim. Ma main fourragea dans ses cheveux.

\- Magnus ?

\- Oui mon ange ?

\- Tu seras là après ?

Son regard avait changé. Les effets commençaient à se dissiper. Je retrouvais enfin mon Alexander. Ses yeux bleus qui me fixaient, brillaient d'espoir que ma réponse soit affirmative.

\- Oui, je serais toujours là…Mentis-je.

 **Plus tard**

Alec était dans mes bras, endormi. Si au départ mon plan semblait être une brillante idée, en cet instant, je me sentais juste mal. Je lui avais fait une promesse que je ne pouvais pas tenir… Je me levais doucement, veillant à ne pas le réveiller. Il bougea dans son sommeil, mais ne se réveilla pas. Je m'habillais et claquais des doigts. Les pilules qui lui restaient atterrirent dans ma main. Je les fis disparaître. Je fis de même avec mes affaires, vidant l'appartement de tous ce qui s'y trouvait, ne laissant que le lit où dormait mon chasseur d'ombres. Le cœur serré, je déposais un baiser sur son front. Ce que j'étais en train de faire était immonde, je m'en rendais bien compte, mais ce qui venait de se passer était bien la preuve que ce n'était pas à moi de le sauver. J'en étais incapable. Il m'embrouillait l'esprit, me faisant prendre de mauvaises décisions… Ça avait toujours été comme cela, même lorsqu'on était encore ensemble. Il pouvait me faire faire n'importe quoi. Puis, moi-même, je n'étais pas un symbole de pureté ni de sagesse. Mon âme était pervertie depuis longtemps ! Après tout, je suis à moitié démon. Je n'ai rien d'un ange, contrairement à lui. Il mérite quelqu'un de mieux, quelqu'un qui le sauvera de tout ça.

\- Je suis désolé Alec, pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait, et que je vais te faire. Mais si tu me détestes, j'ai espoir que tu réalises qu'il est temps que tu reprennes ta vie en main, parce qu'elle ne mérite pas d'être détruite pour un salaud comme moi….

J'envoyais ensuite un message de feu à Isabelle, lui expliquant la situation dans laquelle se trouvait son frère, lui demandant de prévenir ses parents, de fouiller sa chambre et de trouver comment Alec arrivait encore à se fournir en cette saloperie. J'en envoyais un second à Catarina pour qu'elle soit là lorsqu'il se réveillera. Je me rendais parfaitement compte de la lourde tâche que j'inculpais à mon amie : Alec allait se réveiller en manque, nu, dans un appartement vide. Mais je savais ce qui lui ferait le plus de mal : mon absence, mon départ. Mais il fallait que je m'en aille ou je nous détruirais tous les deux…

 **Institut- Fin PDV Magnus**

Isabelle était en train de coiffer Clary dans sa chambre. Cette dernière avait un rendez-vous avec Jace, et Izzy comptait bien s'occuper de sa tenue. La rouquine la laissait faire : il ne servait à rien de lutter contre Isabelle Lightwood. Un message de feu vint interrompre leur préparation. La brune s'en saisit.

\- C'est de Magnus !

\- Magnus ?! S'étonna Clary.

Lors de leur courte rencontre au Pandémonium, après deux ans d'absence, il ne lui avait pas donné l'impression de quelqu'un qui veut avoir des nouvelles d'eux, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Elle se demandait donc ce qu'il pouvait bien leur vouloir. Était-ce en rapport avec le comportement étrange d'Alec ces derniers temps ? Elle aperçut alors le visage blême de sa belle-sœur dans le miroir face à elle. Se retournant, elle posa une main sur le bras de son amie.

\- Izzy, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

La jeune fille laissa tomber la lettre au sol.

\- Alec…

\- Comment ça Alec?

\- Il faut que je parle avec mes parents… Annonça-t-elle d'une voix blanche. Et à Jace aussi…

 _ **Merci pour vos reviews :D**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Phanie miki : moi aussi :D**_

 _ **Hachiko 97412 : Magnus : Oui d'accord. Alec : promis je lui dis ! :p La suite de fantômes du passé je sais pas trop peut-être demain ou jeudi :)**_

 _ **Manon : je te dirais bien que tu vas moins me détester cette fois mais en fait j'ai bien peur que ce soit pire :D Magnus : ah ben je sais pas c'est pas volontaire!**_

 **PDV Alec**

Une violente douleur me vrillait le crâne. Même ouvrir les yeux était devenu douloureux. Mes muscles me faisaient mal. Où étais-je ? Pourquoi la pièce était vide ? Peu à peu les souvenirs me revinrent : Magnus, moi… On avait couché ensemble… Enfin, je crois… Était-ce encore une hallucination ? Peut-être avais-je tout imaginé, jusqu'à son retour, car l'appartement semblait vide. Pourtant il y avait toujours ce lit. Je caressais les draps blancs du bout des doigts. Je me levais, m'appuyant contre le mur. Ma tête tournait, je me sentais faible. Ouvrant la porte de la salle de bain, j'examinais mon reflet dans le miroir. Une trace sur mon cou me confirma que je ne n'avais rien imaginé : Magnus avait été à mes côtés cette nuit. L'angoisse commença alors à m'envahir : il n'avait quand même pas fait ça ? Il ne m'avait pas abandonné ? Il ne pouvait pas avoir disparu encore une fois… Je fermais les yeux, essayant de me calmer. Chaque battement de mon cœur était douloureux. Je retournais dans la chambre à la recherche de mes vêtements. Je trouvais ma veste, et récupérais mon portable, avant de me souvenir qu'il avait changé de numéro depuis belle lurette. Mes mains tremblaient. Je me laissais glisser au sol, le dos appuyé contre le lit. Je commençais à vraiment paniquer.

\- Pitié, pourvu qu'il revienne… S'il vous plaît, je vous en supplie…

Il ne pouvait pas m'avoir fait ça ! Je me souvenais à présent de notre moment ensemble : sa douceur, ses gestes tendres, ses mots, emplies d'amour, murmurés au creux de mon oreille. Mais peut-être était-ce moi qui avais voulu voir de l'amour dans tout ça. Après tout, il n'avait pas cessé de me cracher sa haine au visage depuis qu'il était revenu. Il s'était vengé, il avait porté le dernier coup de sa vengeance et avait disparu à nouveau. Je n'étais plus rien pour lui… Je le dégoûtais… Je cherchais mes pilules dans la poche de ma veste… Rien ! Je fouillais partout, mais mes efforts étaient vains, elles avaient disparu...Il avait sûrement dû les prendre pour me torturer un peu plus. Je n'arrivais plus à respirer, je hurlais comme un fou, tapant dans les murs. Mes mains étaient en sang. Je relevais la tête : les draps aussi en étaient recouverts. Ce ne pouvait pas être le mien. Et si.. si je l'avais tué ? Ce fut ensuite le trou noir. J'avais sombré dans l'inconscience…

 **PDV Magnus**

Je passais la main sur une veille photo de Ragnor et moi. Sa maison semblait tellement vide sans lui. Son absence ne s'était jamais autant faite ressentir que maintenant. J'avais besoin de ses conseils… Mais il était mort… Et je n'étais pas là… J'entendis une porte claquer, puis une présence derrière moi. Je n'avais pas besoin de me retourner pour connaître l'identité du nouvel arrivant, ou plutôt de la nouvelle arrivante.

\- Catarina… Tu n'es pas censée être ici !

\- Toi non plus…

Je fus étonné de constater qu'aucune colère ne transperçait sa voix. Elle s'approcha et prit la photo dans sa main.

\- Il me manque à moi aussi tu sais… C'est différent depuis qu'il n'est plus là… Je dois gérer tes erreurs seules ! Et permets-moi de te dire que ce n'est pas toujours facile…

Les larmes envahirent mes yeux, flouant ma vue.

\- Viens t'asseoir deux minutes… Il faut que je te parle…

\- Cat'… Je sais que ce que j'ai fait à Alec est ignoble mais… mais repasse plus tard pour les reproches, s'il te plaît….

\- Magnus, il…

\- Non ! Je ne veux pas savoir ! Me l'imaginer est déjà assez dur comme ça… Je… Il faut que je reste loin de lui ! Je sais qu'il souffre mais si tu me le dis, je vais accourir à ses côtés et…

\- Il est mourant!

\- Et…

Attendez…. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle venait de dire là ? Les battements de mon cœur s'accélérèrent.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire?

\- Viens t'asseoir…

Elle pleurait… Ce n'était pas normal…. Je sentis mes mains trembler, et je me laissais tomber dans le fauteuil à côté d'elle, m'attendant au pire. Elle prit mes mains dans les siennes.

\- Ce que tu as fait n'a plus aucune importance…Quand je l'ai trouvé…. J'ai essayé, crois-moi ! Mais il ne s'est pas réveillé….

«Pas réveillé » ? Comment ça « pas réveillé » ? J'avais l'impression d'être sur l'échafaud, devant mon bourreau qui s'apprêtait à abattre le coup fatal. J'avais l'impression que mon âme, à supposer que j'en possédais une, avait quitté mon corps. Je restais là, assis, à attendre, paniqué, qu'elle me dise ses mots qui me hanteraient sûrement jusqu'à la fin de mes jours : « Il est mort ».

\- Il est dans le coma… Il…il ne lui reste que très peu de temps…

Dans le coma ? Donc il… Je pouvais encore le sauver ! Je me levais, encore tremblant et disparus. J'étais certain qu'ils l'avaient ramené à l'Institut. Je me jetais littéralement sur l'interphone. Les chasseurs d'ombres et leur foutue sécurité ! La même voix que l'autre jour me répondit, mais je ne la laissais pas finir !

\- Ouvre-moi ou je fais sauter cet institut !

Ma menace sembla être prise au sérieux car la porte s'ouvrit. Le trajet en ascenseur me sembla interminable. Les portes n'étaient pas encore pleinement ouvertes, que j'étais déjà sorti de là. Je me précipitais vers l'infirmerie. Des gardes étaient postés à la porte, et, visiblement, ils avaient l'ordre de m'empêcher d'entrer. Pas grave. D'un simple geste de la main, je les envoyais voler à l'autre bout et ouvrais violemment la porte, qui alla claquer contre le mur. Isabelle, Jace, Simon, Clary, Maryse, Robert : ils étaient tous réuni autour du lit où, je le savais, se trouvait mon ange. Robert se jeta sur moi, mais je le bloquais et le projetais hors de l'infirmerie. Il glissa de quelques mètres sur le sol de marbre, avant de se relever et de foncer droit sur moi, son poignard séraphique sortit.

\- Éloigne-toi de mon fils, démon !

Isabelle s'interposa entre lui et moi, et à mon grand étonnement, Jace aussi.

\- Sortez, s'il vous plaît ! J'ai besoin d'être seul avec lui !

\- Tu lui as assez fait de mal comme ça ! Hurla Maryse.

\- Ne m'obligez pas à employer la force !

\- Tu ne toucheras plus jamais à mon fils ! Me fit Robert en lançant le poignard dans ma direction.

Je le réduisis en poussière en un claquement de doigts. En voulant m'empêcher de l'approcher, ils ne l'entouraient plus, et avant qu'ils n'aient compris ce qui se passait, je disparaissais avec lui. Mon appartement étant vide, et sachant pertinemment que c'est le premier lieu où ils iraient, je l'emmenais chez Ragnor. Catarina avait disparu, probablement déjà à l'Institut à encore réparer les dégâts que j'avais causés. Je le déposais délicatement sur le lit de la chambre, et caressais ses cheveux. Bien que très pâle, il avait l'air paisible.

\- Mon ange… Je te demande pardon de t'avoir abandonné, tu n'as rien à te reprocher, tout est entièrement de ma faute. J'aurais dû te parler de moi, de mon passé…. On en serait pas là si je l'avais fait ! Tu te serais méfié de Camille, et… tu ne serais pas tombé dans son piège… Mais même si je sais tout ça, il y a une partie de moi qui t'en veut toujours autant… Alors s'il te plaît ouvre les yeux, ouvre tes magnifiques yeux bleus sur moi pour qu'on puisse régler tous nos problèmes et reconstruire quelque chose… ensemble… Tu avais raison, on a besoin de parler, mais pour ça il faut que tu te réveilles ! Je sais ce que tu essayes de faire : attirer mon attention ! Mais je suis là maintenant, tu peux te réveiller, tu as gagné, je suis revenu… Je suis revenu pour toi ! Mon amour…. Je t'aime…

\- C'est quand même malheureux que tu le lui dis que maintenant….

\- Catarina… Tu es revenu…

\- Ses parents te cherchent partout ! Ils pensent que c'est à cause de toi s'il est dans cet état-là…

\- Ils ont raison… Si je n'étais pas parti…

\- Le résultat aurait été le même! Son cœur a été fragilisé par toute la drogue qu'il a prise ces derniers temps… Son cœur s'est arrêté plusieurs fois...

\- Tu n'as pas enlevé cette merde de son organisme ?

\- Si, mais c'était déjà trop tard ! Je peux faire beaucoup de choses, mais je ne peux malheureusement pas réparer un cœur !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de me dire ?

Elle posa une main sur mon épaule.

\- Il va mourir Magnus ! Même toi tu ne peux pas le sauver… Je suis désolé…

\- Laisse-moi seul avec lui… S'il te plaît…

\- D'accord… Mais faudra le ramener près de sa famille….

Je ne répondis pas. Elle soupira et sortit de la chambre. Je posais mes mains sur ses tempes. Il était certes dans le coma, mais il était toujours là, quelque part. Je pouvais entrer dans son esprit…. Je fermais les yeux, concentré.

Ce fut d'abord un défilé d'images, flou et sans intérêt, puis le décor se stabilisa. Il faisait sombre, désert, et il y régnait un froid glacial. Des vibrations se faisaient ressentir. Examinant l'endroit un peu plus attentivement, je me rendis compte que j'étais exactement là où je l'avais abandonné il y a deux ans : la station de métro. Et là je le vis, assis contre le mur, se balançant d'avant en arrière. Je m'approchais de lui, tout doucement, et posais une main sur son bras.

\- Alec… Murmurais-je. Alec, tu peux me regarder s'il te plaît ?

Il ne semblait pas m'écouter.

\- Alexander…

Il leva aussitôt la tête vers moi.

\- Magnus…

\- Oui, mon ange…

\- Tu es revenu…

\- Je reviens toujours, tu le sais bien… Comment pourrais-je rester loin de toi ?

\- Tu n'étais pas là… Il y avait du sang partout…

Il était agité et sa respiration plus rapide. Le décor autour de nous commençait à s'effacer. Il fallait qu'il se calme ou je risquais de le perdre.

\- Chut, chut, chut… Calme-toi…

Je m'assis à mon tour et le calais contre moi, entre mes jambes, l'entourant de mes bras.

\- Il faut que tu te calmes, que tu respires calmement. Tu peux faire ça pour moi ?

\- Je… je crois…

\- C'est bien… Cale ta respiration sur la mienne…Tout va bien, je suis là, ce que tu as vu n'était pas réel….

Sa respiration reprit un rythme plus régulier.

\- C'est bien mon ange, respire…. Ferme les yeux, détends-toi…

\- Je… J'ai… froid….

Je resserrais mon étreinte. Le décor devenait de plus en plus flou.

\- J'ai… rêvé… une scène… comme ça… Dans… tes bras…

\- Ah oui ? Tu rêves souvent de moi alors ?

\- Oui… Mais d'habitude… je… ne meurs… pas….

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! Tu ne vas pas mourir, je te t'interdis !

\- Arrête… Tu ne serais… pas...là… si j'allais… bien…

\- C'est vrai, tu ne vas pas bien ! Mais tu as gagné mon ange, je suis là, je ne te quitterais plus jamais !

\- Tu… vas… y être… obligé…Tu n'as… pas… le choix…

\- On a toujours le choix ! Tu ne vas pas mourir Alec !

\- Si… Tu… le sais…

J'enfouis mon visage dans ses cheveux, mes larmes roulant sur mes joues. Il fallait que je reste fort, mais… mais il avait raison. Plus les secondes passaient, plus je le perdais. A présent, tout était devenu flou autour de nous.

\- Tu sais… je… regrette…

\- Chut, ne parle pas… Je sais tout ce que tu vas me dire…Moi aussi je regrette. Je n'aurais jamais

dû te laisser…

\- On… a… toujours… joué… à ça… tous les… deux… Au chat… et à la… souris…

\- Oui, c'est vrai… J'ai toujours aimé jouer avec toi… Te provoquer…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que j'avais besoin de ton attention, moi aussi ! Que tu m'aimes ou me détestes, ça n'avait pas d'importance tant que je t'avais dans ma vie… Puis je crois que ça m'effrayait moins de penser que tu me détestais… Que je te détestais…

\- Parfois… je t'ai détesté… très fort… mais… je t'aimais aussi en même temps…

\- Moi aussi… Il y des jours où j'avais envie de te faire du mal, de te faire souffrir, mais dès que j'y arrivais, je ne pouvais pas résister à l'envie de te consoler, de prendre soin de toi…Tu es ma vie Alexander…

\- Tu..m'as.. manqué…

\- Toi aussi, tu n'as même pas idée à quel point !

Il sourit. On resta silencieux un moment, puis ses tremblements reprirent, et il recommençait à avoir du mal à respirer. Il posa une main sur son cœur.

\- J'ai...mal…

Je levais les yeux vers lui. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi pâle. Je compris que Catarina avait raison, je ne pouvais plus le sauver, il était trop tard. Je recouvris la main posée sur son cœur, de la mienne. Je le serrais dans mes bras, mes larmes se mélangeant aux siennes.

\- Je t'aime… Me fit-il tout bas.

Il serra ma main. Il avait fermé les yeux.

\- Je t'aime aussi, petit ange…

Je le sentis sourire et la pression sur ma main se relâcha. Son cœur ne battait plus. Je l'avais perdu… définitivement…

 _ **Non ne me tuez pas je vous jure qu'il y a une suite :p**_

 _ **Merci pour vos reviews :)**_

 _ **Gros bisouss :D**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**La suite de Fantômes du passé est en cours d'écriture. Elle sera soit postée ce soir tard, soit demain. :) Celle d'héritage maudit est aussi en cours :)**_

 _ **phanie miki : peut-être que vous allez tous me pardonner cette fois… peut-être :)**_

 _ **Manon : Je pense qu'un jour tu vas me détester tellement fort, que tu vas arrêter de me lire. Mais ça m'embêterait quand même alors promis je ferais des efforts :D**_

 _ **Kilibilie : Et je sais pas j'hésite encore… à la base oui mais…:)**_

 _ **Hachiko 97412 : Pour leurs défenses oui ils essayent de communiquer :D**_

 _L'âme sœur, ce concept flou auquel les plus romantiques d'entre nous ont une Foix absolue. Il désignerait un être qui s'adapte parfaitement à nos goûts et à nos valeurs, celui ou celle avec qui nous allons former un couple, espérant que l'amour dure toujours. C'est du bonheur, de la tendresse, du plaisir… On a tous une âme sœur, là, quelque part. Certains finissent leur vie avec, d'autres meurent avant de l'avoir trouvé. Parfois on peut déjà l'avoir près de soi mais ne pas s'en rendre compte, et continuer à chercher désespérément. Mais cet amour que l'on partage avec son âme sœur est aussi fort et magnifique, que dévastateur et mauvais. Lorsqu'on vit ce type d'amour, on se rend vite compte qu'il est très loin du rêve doux qu'on s'était imaginé. Il est pulsionnel, violent. Les disputes y sont plus intenses, plus destructrices. Mais peut-être est-ce nécessaire pour maintenir la flamme qui brûle entre ces deux cœurs liés à vie, et même après la mort. Cet amour est si fort qu'il peut parfois se traduire en haine. Mais celle-ci disparaîtra lorsque vos yeux se poseront sur l'élu de votre cœur. Tout est amplifié. Vous avez besoin de lui, son absence est insupportable, vous le cherchez autour de vous, le suivez du regard, calez vos mouvements sur les siens. De l'extérieur cet amour peut paraître malsain. Vous y perdrez forcément des plumes, vous souffrirez et le ferez souffrir, mais la vérité est que, malheureusement, vous ne pouvez survivre sans lui. Il est à la fois votre soleil, votre oxygène. Le seul qui provoque chez vous les sourires les plus magnifiques, les rires les plus sincères, et surtout, il est le seul qui arrive à voir derrière le masque que vous portez à longueur de journée. Le seul à vous connaître réellement comme vous êtes. Il connaît vos points forts comme vos points faibles. Il peut facilement vous mettre à terre, mais c'est pourtant grâce à lui que vous dépassez vos limites, que vous êtes prêt à tout sacrifier, à prendre tous les risques. La vérité c'est que celui qui vous a détruit, est aussi le seul qui peut vous sauver…._

 **Maison de Ragnor- PDV Magnus**

Catarina m'avait arraché à son corps. Je n'avais pas résisté car je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Le voir allongé là, sous mes yeux, livide, sans vie… Sa famille nous avait trouvés. J'entendais des cris, des hurlements, mais c'était comme s'ils étaient étouffés. Je crois que son père avait essayé de me tuer, mais je ne m'en rendais même pas compte. J'avais l'impression qu'une partie de moi était morte avec… lui… Je tombais à genoux sur le sol de la chambre. Quand y étais-je retourné ? Il y avait des gens autour de moi, j'entendais des gens m'appeler. Mais seule sa voix pouvait me sortir de ma torpeur. Il ne pouvait pas être mort ! Non, non, non ! Je pris sa main dans la mienne, elle était encore chaude, mais aucun battement de cœur… Il était parti… Je l'avais mérité, je l'avais abandonné, il ne faisait que me rendre l'appareille, comme on l'avait toujours fait, sauf que cette fois le jeu était fini… Et j'avais perdu. Mourir n'était pas une option pour moi, c'était trop facile. J'allais… survivre. Je me lèverais le matin, je travaillerais, mais j'arrêterais de vivre, je souffrirais car je ne mérite que cela. Une larme roula sur ma joue et vint s'écraser sur nos mains entrelacées. Ces voix qui m'appelaient m'agaçaient. Ne pouvaient-elles pas me laisser seul avec lui, en paix ? Elles se firent plus insistantes. Je me retournais, mes yeux de démons posaient sur ceux qui avaient osé me déranger. Jace tendait son bras, où était censé se trouver sa rune Parabataï, devant moi. Je savais qu'il était mort, je n'avais pas besoin qui me donne la preuve de cette dure réalité. Je ne voulais pas voir la disparition de cette rune, dont j'avais si souvent suivi le tracé sur le bras de mon ange, de celui de son Parabataï.

\- Regarde ! Regarde !

Votre volonté vous faisait parfois faire des choses étranges : je baissais les yeux. Mon cœur rata un battement, avant de battre à nouveau à toute vitesse. Elle n'avait pas disparu, elle était toujours là, presque invisible, certes, mais toujours là. Je me retournais aussitôt vers mon néphilim, dont je n'avais pas lâché la main. Je posais une main sur sa joue.

\- Mon ange… Reviens vers moi….

Aucune réaction. M'étais-je fait un faux espoir ? Je baissais la tête, puis alors que mes larmes coulaient à nouveau, je sentis une légère pression sur ma main. Sa main serrait la mienne. Je tournais le regard vers son visage. Ses yeux étaient ouverts.

\- Mag… nus… Murmura-t-il d'une voix faible.

Je pris son visage en coupe, le forçant à tourner le regard vers moi.

\- Je suis là mon ange… Mon amour…

Je posais mon front contre le sien, m'effondrant dans ses bras. Il posa une main sur ma joue, essuyant mes larmes.

\- Tu… pleures… C'est la… première… fois…

\- Tu m'as tellement fait peur…

\- Magnus, je dois l'examiner ! Me fit soudain Catarina.

\- Ok… Vas-y…

\- J'ai besoin que tu sortes , Magnus !

\- Non, je… veux… qu'il… reste… Lui dit Alec.

Je me levais et lui déposais un baiser sur le front.

\- Je serais juste à côté…

\- Menteur…

\- Non, Alec, je te le jure, je ne pars pas !

\- Alors… reste…

Je me tournais vers Catarina.

\- Laisse-moi rester…

\- Parce que j'ai le choix ? Jace va prévenir ta famille qu'il s'est… réveillé… Mais restez à l'extérieur pour le moment !

Jace, qui était resté appuyé contre la porte, nous fixant comme s'il avait vu un fantôme, acquiesça et sortit. Catarina examina alors Alec pendant plusieurs minutes. Au bout d'un moment, elle prit la parole. Anxieux, je serrais la main de mon ange un peu plus fort.

\- C'est un miracle auquel nous venons d'assister… Tu étais mort Alec, j'espère que tu t'en rend compte… Tu es encore très faible. Par conséquent, tu vas devoir rester allongé quelques jours, aucun effort physique, de quelques natures que ce soit, ni de contrariété !

En disant cela, elle me lança un regard appuyé. Je baissais les yeux : le message était passé.

\- Je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de préciser que la kétamine, ou autres, c'est fini ! Tu devras également éviter les « existants » du genre café ou «énergisants ». Cela serait trop dangereux pour ton cœur, tu dois te ménager ! Tu es jeune, et avec le pouvoir de tes runes et de mes talents, tu ne devrais pas avoir de séquelles et tout devrait revenir dans l'ordre dans quelques mois. D'accord ?

\- Oui…

\- Bon… Je vais te laisser te reposer, nous parlerons plus tard de ton problème de… dépendance…

Il hocha la tête, et Catarina sortit.

\- Ta famille veut sûrement te voir, je vais te laisser avec eux, mais je te jure que je ne quitte pas cette maison !

J'enlevais une de mes nombreuses bagues, et la lui mit dans la main.

\- Tu sais que j'y tiens énormément, je ne partirais pas sans elle !

Il me sourit.

\- Juste Jace… et Izzy… Me fit-il.

\- D'accord… Tu ne veux pas voir tes parents ?

Il resta un instant silencieux, puis :

\- Si, ma mère… Mais pas...mon père…

\- Ok, comme tu veux… Je vais les chercher…

Je sortis à mon tour. Isabelle était assise dans le canapé du salon, pleurant silencieusement dans les bras de Jace. Maryse et Robert se tenaient chacun dans un coin de la pièce. Simon et Clary parlaient un peu plus loin avec Catarina. Ils se tournèrent tous vers moi.

\- Jace, Isabelle… Ils voudraient vous voir… Vous aussi Maryse…

Ils se précipitèrent tous les trois dans sa chambre, et Robert les suivis. Je le stoppais.

\- Non, pas vous ! Je regrette, mais il ne souhaite pas vous voir !

Il blêmit.

\- Vous croyez vraiment que vous pouvez m'empêcher de voir mon fils ?

\- Je ne ferais jamais une chose pareille ! C'est son choix, pas le mien ! Je le respecte, et vous devriez en faire autant. Pour son bien…

\- Pour son bien ?! C'est à cause de vous s'il en est là !

\- C'est vrai, je le reconnais… Mais ce n'est pas la question… Il ne veut pas vous voir pour le moment !

Robert me fusilla du regard.

\- Je vous déconseille d'insister, que vous soyez l'Inquisiteur m'importe peu, je n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde à employer la force si vous m'y obligez !

\- Vous me le paierez !

Il tourna les talons et partit en claquant la porte.

\- Catarina, comment va Alec ?

\- Et bien comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, il est encore très faible, son cœur ne bat pas encore à un rythme normal. Il va lui falloir beaucoup de repos et de tranquillité.

\- Il est sorti d'affaire ? Demanda Simon.

\- Je ne sais pas… Il est trop tôt pour le dire, mais… C'est en bonne voie…

Clary me serra dans ses bras.

\- Il va s'en sortir… On le croyait tous mort et pourtant il est revenue vers nous… vers toi…

Je lui souris. Après Alec, c'était la chasseuse d'ombres que j'appréciais le plus. Puis, bon, il faut dire que je l'avais vu grandir. J'aimais aussi beaucoup Isabelle et sa perpétuelle bonne humeur. Quant à Jace, même si ce n'était pas non plus l'amour fou, je ne le détestais pas. Isabelle sortit de la chambre, suivie de Jace qui soutenait une Maryse qui semblait au bout du rouleau.

\- Il te demande… Me fit Izzy, avant de me serrer à son tour dans ses bras.

\- Merci ! Merci de nous avoir prévenu, merci de l'avoir sauvé !

\- Je… ce n'est pas moi, je n'ai rien fait, je le croyais mort autant que toi !

\- Tu l'aimes !

Je la regardais sans comprendre et elle me fit signe d'aller le rejoindre. Jace me lança un « Fais le souffrir à nouveau et je te jure que ce sera la dernière chose que tu feras ». Ça avait le mérite d'être clair. Je fermais la porte de la chambre derrière moi, et m'assis sur le lit, près de lui.

\- Comment tu te sens ?

\- En… pleine… forme…

\- Je vois ça oui ! Ne me refais plus jamais ça !

\- J'ai… gagné !

\- Oui, tu as gagné… Comme toujours…

Il ferma les yeux.

\- Dors mon ange….

 **Une semaine plus tard- PDV Alec- Appartement Magnus**

Par l'Ange, j'avais l'impression qu'un camion m'était passé dessus. Le moindre mouvement me faisait un mal de chien. Il y a deux jours, j'avais insisté pour que Magnus me ramène chez lui, mais je n'aurais peut-être pas du : prendre un portail magique quand on revient d'entre les morts, ce n'est pas du tout une bonne idée. J'avais passé le reste de la journée dans les toilettes, à vomir. Très charmant comme retrouvaille. Je me levais du lit, et enfilais un jogging et un sweat bleu marine. Chaque effort, même minime, que je faisais, faisait battre mon cœur à 100 à l'heure, me fatiguant dix fois plus vite. Vous l'aurez compris, ce n'était pas la grande forme. Les effets du manque de kétamine se faisaient également ressentir. Outre les douleurs musculaires, j'avais une migraine qui ne me lâchait plus. J'essayais le plus possible de cacher mon état à Magnus, mais c'était comme cacher un éléphant dans un 30m²: impossible. Il lisait en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Puis de toute façon, Catarina, mon infirmière attitrée, passait tous les jours, et à elle aussi il était difficile de cacher quoi que ce soit. A ça s'ajoutait Jace, qui, s'en voulant de n'avoir rien vu plus tôt, veillait sur moi un peu trop. Mais bon, je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. J'avais aussi droit à une Izzy qui passait tous les jours pour m'emmener des gâteaux qu'elle avait fait elle-même. Il fallait donc que je trouve chaque fois une excuse différente pour ne pas le manger devant elle, et pouvoir le jeter quand elle aurait le dos tourné. Pourquoi ? Et bien, de un, parce que je n'avais pas spécialement faim, et de deux, parce qu'ils sont immangeables. Mais bon, c'est ma petite sœur chérie, donc je fais un effort pour sourire même si je sais très bien qu'elle n'est pas dupe. Quant à Magnus, et bien il était aux petits soins avec moi, et je dois bien avouer que je ne m'en plaignais pas, bien que j'aurais aimé qu'il se comporte un peu moins comme un « ami ». Je rejoignis le salon. Magnus était assis à son bureau, un livre ouvert devant lui et des parchemins traînant à côté. Je m'assis dans le canapé. Je venais de faire à peine 5 mètres et j'avais pourtant l'impression d'avoir couru un marathon. Il leva la tête vers moi, un air réprobateur dans le regard.

\- Alexander, on avait dit aucun effort ! Traduction : cela signifiait que tu devais rester couché !

\- Quel effort ? J'ai quitté le lit pour le canapé ! Râlais-je.

\- Je vois que monsieur a retrouvé son mauvais caractère ! C'est que ça va mieux !

\- Oh oui, c'est génial ! Je pouvais pas rêver mieux ! Je suis au top de ma forme ! Ironisais-je.

\- Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même !

\- Merci, je sais ! Mais je te signale que c'est aussi, beaucoup, de ta faute !

Il ne répondit pas. J'avais touché un point sensible ? Tant mieux ! Il s'agenouilla près de moi et caressa ma joue.

\- Je m'en veux, tu sais… Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal ! Enfin, si, peut-être, mais…

\- Ça va, ce qui est fait est fait !

Je sortis un flacon orange de ma veste et l'ouvris. Il m'attrapa violemment le poignet.

\- Tu te fous de moi, là, Alec ?!

\- C'est des bonbons… Soupirais-je.

\- Ben voyons !

\- Prends-en si tu ne me crois pas ! Tu verras bien !

Je le vis en mettre un à la bouche.

\- Hum… Désolé…

\- Catarina dit que c'est surtout le geste qui va me manquer. Alors elle a remplacé les pilules par des bonbons ! Ça fait deux jours que je me gave de sucre !

\- Et c'est efficace ?

\- Pas le moins du monde, mais les bonbons sont délicieux !

\- Elle n'avait pas dit que tu ne devais rien prendre d'énergisant ?

\- J'ai l'air d'être, « _énergique_ », là ?!

\- Non, pas trop ! Me fit-il en riant.

Génial, il se fout de moi maintenant !

\- Tu devrais manger quelque chose…

\- J'ai pas faim !

\- Et bien tu vas te forcer…. Pour moi… Je vais quand même pas encore manger tout seul, si ?

\- Si t'es pas content, je peux aussi partir !

\- Ok, vas-y alors !

Je détournais mes yeux humides de larmes de lui. Il s'assit à côté de moi.

\- Viens là...Me fit-il en m'ouvrant ses bras.

Je me blottis contre lui. Il commença à caresser me cheveux. Ça me rappelait tellement de souvenirs de nous deux de l'époque où on était encore ensemble, que mes larmes coulèrent encore plus.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

\- Rien ! Mentis-je.

\- Oh, donc tu pleures sans aucune raison particulière ? C'est inquiétant, je devrais peut-être en parler à Catarina !

\- Je suis fatigué, c'est tout !

\- Hum… Repose-toi alors…

\- Je fais que ça ! Répondis-je, assez agressivement, en m'éloignant de ses bras.

Il me ramena aussitôt contre lui.

\- Calme-toi… Tu veux qu'on aille prendre l'air ?

Je me retournais et fixais son visage à la recherche d'un éventuel signe de mensonge.

\- Vraiment ? Tu m'autorises à sortir d'ici ?

\- Oui, si tu t'en sens capable !

Heu, pas trop, mais je n'étais pas assez fou pour le lui dire et rater la chance de sortir de ma « prison ». Je séchais mes larmes et me levais… un peu trop vite. Je retombais dans ses bras, mes lèvres à quelques millimètres des siennes.

\- Je crois qu'on peut laisser tomber l'idée… Tu n'es visiblement pas assez en forme….

\- Visiblement…

Je ne l'avais qu'à moitié écouté. Toute mon attention était focalisée sur ses lèvres qui m'attiraient inexorablement vers elles. J'avais envie de l'embrasser, mais me laisserait-il faire ? Tant pis, je prenais le risque… Je frôlais tendrement ses lèvres. Il me poussa doucement.

\- Il faudrait qu'on parle avant, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Parler de quoi ?

\- De nous…

Je me rassis, m'écartant de lui.

-Ok… Parlons alors ! Pourquoi tu es parti ? Pourquoi tu m'as abandonné dans ce métro puis ensuite dans cette chambre ?!

\- Parce que j'ai eu peur… Les deux fois… j'ai eu peur de la force des sentiments que je ressentais envers toi. J'avais peur que mon cœur soit brisé une fois de plus. Alors j'ai fui…

\- Tu me détestes pour ce que j'ai fait ? Avec Camille…

\- Je t'en ai voulu, énormément. Et encore aujourd'hui ça a du mal à passer…

\- Je… J'avais peur que tu me remplaces, j'avais peur de te perdre… C'est la seule raison qui a fait que je me suis tourné vers elle, que j'ai réfléchi à sa proposition. Puis je suis revenu raisonnable, mais… c'était trop tard…

\- Tu es pourtant retourné la voir…

\- Oui, parce que je crois qu'au fond j'aurais aimé qu'elle me dise qu'il y avait encore une solution… Ce n'était pas contre toi. Je comprends mon erreur, et crois-moi que je la regrette. Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir… Je suis désolé…

\- Je sais, je sais tout ça… Mais je ne crois pas que je pourrais oublier un jour cette trahison…

\- Ce qui veut dire qu'il n'y a plus aucun espoir pour nous deux…

\- Non, je n'ai pas dit ça ! Je t'ai pardonné, Alec…

Je levais les yeux vers lui. Il avait l'air sincère.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que j'ai réalisé que je ne pouvais pas vivre dans un monde où tu n'étais pas. J'ai réalisé que je tenais énormément à toi. Mais je te déteste aussi… Je te déteste de me faire me sentir aussi mal quand tu es loin de moi, je te déteste de toujours réussi à me ramener vers toi…

\- Tu voudrais ne pas m'aimer ?

\- Oui, j'aimerais. Je pense que ma vie serait plus simple… Malheureusement, tu es le seul pour qui je ressens des sentiments aussi forts. Ma tête te hait, mais mon cœur t'aime plus que tout au monde…

\- C'est possible ça ?

\- Oui, mais comme tu auras pu le remarquer, c'est un peu compliqué à gérer…

\- Et est-ce que tu crois qu'un jour les deux pourront m'aimer ?

Il me fit un petit sourire et m'embrassa sur le front.

\- Peut-être…

\- Ton « peut-être » sonne comme un « oui »….

\- Et si tu me disais pourquoi tu t'aies fait autant de mal ? Me demanda-t-il pour, visiblement, changer au plus vite de sujet. Je ne peux pas croire que ce soit qu'à cause moi…Rajouta-t-il.

\- Tu peux mais tu n'as pas envie car ça te ferait te sentir beaucoup trop coupable… Tu te sentirais redevable envers moi et tu ne veux pas…

\- C'est vrai ! Mais aussi parce que je te connais et je sais que la raison est beaucoup plus complexe que ça !

Je soupirais.

\- Tu as raison… Si tu étais resté, je n'aurais peut-être pas craqué, mais tu n'aies pas vraiment la cause de… tout ça… Enfin, pour la première fois en tout cas, parce que ce qui m'a fait replonger c'est ta haine envers moi…

\- Et qu'elle était la raison la première fois, alors ?

\- Je ne sers à rien.. Je ne sais rien faire… Confessais-je à mi-voix.

\- Pardon ? Comment tu fais pour arriver à sortir des absurdités pareilles ?!

\- C'est la vérité !

\- Ok, admettons… Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

\- Beaucoup de choses…

\- Navré mais, « beaucoup de choses », ce n'est pas suffisant pour moi ! Il va falloir que tu développes un peu plus !

\- Tu le sais très bien ! Jace et Izzy avaient déjà tué des tas de démons quand moi je n'en avais pas tué un seul ! Je n'ai pas réussi à sauver Max et… et je suis le pire chasseur d'ombres qui n'ait jamais existé !

\- Désolé mon chou, mais ce titre revient, certes, à un membre de ta famille, mais certainement pas à toi ! Ton blondinet et ta sœur sont toujours vivants aujourd'hui grâce à toi, ainsi que beaucoup de gens ! Déjà moi, je suis vivant grâce à toi… Quant à Max, si on raisonne comme toi, c'est autant la faute de tes frères et sœurs, et même de Clary, s'il est mort ! Tu n'es pas plus responsable que qui que ce soit !

\- Tout le monde ne pense pas comme toi, à commencer par mon père…

\- Comment ça ? Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec le fait que tu ne veuilles pas le voir ?

\- Peut-être…

\- Alexander, arrête de garder autant de choses pour toi ! Tu as tout fait pour que je sois à tes côtés, alors maintenant que je le suis, tu vas me faire le plaisir de me dire tout ce que tu as sur le cœur !

J'hésitais. J'avais envie de lui en parler. Il avait toujours su m'écouter et me réconforter. Il était le seul à me connaître aussi bien.

\- Je… J'ai surpris une conversation entre mon père et… et des membres du Conseil…Il parlait de moi…

\- Et que disaient-ils ?

\- Que c'était dommage que je sois « comme ça », parce que j'aurais été destiné à une belle carrière… Et tu sais ce que mon père leur a répondu ?

Il secoua négativement la tête.

\- Qu'ils avaient tort, que c'était Jace le grand Chasseur d'ombres, et qu'il avait remarqué les mêmes qualités chez Max… Puis il a rajouté que s'il avait su que j'allais devenir pire que Benedict Lightwood, il aurait préféré que je meure à la... place…de mon petit frère… Il a dit que je n'étais pas… normal…

Ma voix se brisa au souvenir de cette conversation qui avait entraîné tellement de choses…

\- Alec… Alec, regarde-moi…

Il me força à tourner la tête vers lui, et prit ma main dans la sienne.

\- J'ai connu Benedict et je peux t'assurer que tu n'as rien à voir avec lui ! Déjà, lui, couchait avec n'importe qui, et que je sache, je suis le seul avec qui tu aies fait quelque chose ! J'ai tort ?

\- Non…

\- Bien ! Et je ne suis pas n'importe qui ! Je suis le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn ! Et comme tu le sais maintenant, j'ai certes du sang de démon dans les veines, mais aussi du sang angélique. Asmodée reste avant tout un ange, déchu, mais un ange tout de même ! Puis ma mère était une terrestre ! Alors tu vois, je n'ai rien des démons avec qui couchait Benedict et tu n'as donc, par conséquent, aucun point commun avec lui ! Quant à ton père, c'est son problème s'il est trop idiot pour comprendre son fils ! Il n'y a rien dont tu as à avoir honte ! Rien !

\- J'ai déshonoré le nom des Lightwood…

\- Ils ne t'ont pas attendu pour ça ! Tes ancêtres, et même tes parents, s'en sont chargés avant toi ! Et franchement, je vais te dire quelque chose : s'ils considèrent tous que tu n'es pas comme eux, que tu les as déshonorés, cela ne peut être qu'une bonne chose, parce qu'à moi ça me prouve que tu es quelqu'un de bien et pas un être perfide et arrogant que je hais plus que tout au monde ! Et peut-être plus que mon père !

\- Mais ils ont raison, Magnus ! Je ne sais rien faire ! Les gens meurent par ma faute ! Regarde, même Raphaël est mort à cause de moi…

\- Non ! Je ne peux pas te laisser dire ça !

\- Il est mort pour me sauver !

\- Jonathan lui avait donné l'ordre de te tuer ! Et même s'il l'avait fait, il l'aurait probablement tué lui aussi par la suite ! Puis, s'il ne l'avait pas fait, moi oui, parce que personne ne touche à un seul de tes cheveux ! Et Raphaël le savait…

Il prit mon visage en coupe.

\- Tu n'es pas responsable de la mort de Raphaël, ok ?

-…

\- Alexander ! Ok ?

\- Hum…

\- Alec, je veux te l'entendre dire !

\- Je ne suis pas responsable de la mort de Raphaël…

\- Bien ! Ni de celle de Max !

\- ….

\- Je t'écoute !

\- Ni… ni de celle de Max…

\- Parfait ! Et maintenant tu vas bien m'écouter : je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre dire que tu es nul, ou que tu ne sais rien faire ! Ni que tu n'es pas normal ! Ce qu'on faisait ensemble n'avait rien d'anormal, Alec !

\- Tu vois, j'aurais eu besoin que tu me le dises il y deux ans ça… Après avoir entendu cette conversation, je t'ai appelé… Mais ce n'est pas toi que j'ai eu, mais cette voix enregistrée qui te dit que le numéro n'est plus attribué…

Il me serra dans ses bras.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire à pars que je suis désolé… J'espère qu'un jour tu pourras me le pardonner… Mais sache que maintenant je suis là, et que je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser ! Sauf si tu le souhaites…

\- Non ! Je veux que tu restes ! S'il te plaît…

\- Je suis là… Alec, je veux que tu me promettes quelque chose…

\- Quoi ?

\- Je ne veux plus jamais que tu te détruises comme tu l'as fait ! Si je te revois reprendre une de ces merdes, je peux t'assurer que ça va mal se passer pour toi ! Tu ne m'as jamais vu vraiment énervé, et crois-moi, tu ne veux ni voir ça, ni en être la cause !

\- Je sais pas si… si je vais y arriver…

\- Oh mais moi je te garantis que tu vas y arriver ! Il est hors de question que tu me refasses une peur pareille ! J'ai tellement eu peur…

\- Faut croire que tu tiens à moi alors…

\- Pas du tout ! C'est juste que si tu étais mort, je n'aurais plus eu personne à faire souffrir !

Je souris.

\- Je l'aime ce sourire… Me fit-il en caressant ma joue.

\- Magnus ?

\- Oui ?

\- J'ai faim !

Il rit.

\- Ah tu vois ! Je crois qu'il reste du gâteau que ta sœur a fait !

\- NON ! Pitié, je mangerais tout ce que tu veux, mais pas ça !

\- Pizza alors ?

\- Oui, c'est mieux !

 **Plus tard - PDV Magnus**

Je n'arrivais pas à lever mes yeux de son visage. Je m'inquiétais encore pour lui. Il était encore anormalement pâle, et avait des cernes violettes sous les yeux. De plus, il ne mangeait pratiquement pas.

\- Alec ?

\- Hum ?

\- Mange ! Ça fait deux heures que tu regardes ta part de pizza ! Je ne l'ai pas empoisonné, tu sais !

\- Je réfléchissais…

\- A quoi ?

\- Rien…

\- C'est un bon sujet, un peu vaste, mais… intéressant ! Lui fis-je en souriant.

\- Contrairement à moi… Je me demande ce que tu peux me trouver…

\- C'est vrai ça…Attends, viens, faut que je vérifie quelque chose !

J'attrapais sa main et le forçais à se lever, avant de l'entraîner dans la salle de bain. Je le mis face au miroir.

\- Je dois reconnaître que ces cernes ne me plaisent pas! Ça me rappelle beaucoup trop que j'ai failli te perdre ! Lui fis-je.

Je les frôlais du bout des doigts et elles disparurent.

\- Voilà, c'est mieux… Maintenant enlève ton sweat…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je te l'ordonne !

Il hésita un instant, puis obéit. Je frôlais sa peau de mes mains, les faisant glisser le long de son torse, jusqu'à ses hanches. Je le plaquais ensuite contre moi.

\- Tu sens combien mon corps désire le tien ?

-...Oui…

Sa respiration s'était accélérée, et il rougissait.

\- Tu es tellement désirable quand tu rougis comme ça… Ça me donne envie de te faire l'amour…

\- Je… croyais qu'on devait… rester ami ?

\- Tu connais la définition d'un « sex friend» ?

\- Pas vraiment, mais je sens que tu vas m'expliquer…

\- Mieux, je vais te montrer…

Je le portais jusqu'à la chambre et le déposais sur le lit. Mes lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes, et ma langue retrouva sa jumelle. A bout de souffle, je m'écartais, et fis descendre mes baisers sur son cou, dont je mordillais la peau fine. Il gémit. Je pouvais sentir son cœur battre à cent à l'heure.

\- Calme-toi mon ange, je tiens beaucoup à ton cœur, je n'ai pas envie qu'il lâche…

\- Ce n'est… pas ma faute ! Cat' a dit aucune activité physique !

\- Un point pour toi !

Je lui attrapais les poignets et les relevais au-dessus de sa tête.

\- Pas bougé ! Tu bouges et j'arrête !

\- Mais…

\- Tu es interdit d'effort physique, je n'y peux rien, c'est pour ton bien !

Il rejeta la tête en arrière en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. J'en profitais pour repartir à la conquête de son cou, puis je fis descendre mes baisers le long de son torse, traçant, avec ma langue, chaque rune qu'il portait. Je fis disparaître le bas de ses vêtements, et embrassais l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Il passa sa main dans mes cheveux. J'attrapais sa main et la lui remontais immédiatement, cessant ce que j'étais en train de faire. Il poussa un soupir de frustration.

\- Ne me force pas à t'attacher !

\- T'oserais pas !

Je haussais les sourcils.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Non ! Non, oublie ce que j'ai dit !

\- Tu arrêtes de bouger alors ?

\- Oui ! Promis !

Je mis un coup de langue sur son sexe, ce qui lui arracha un gémissement de plaisir, ce qui me fit sourire. Lorsque je le pris en bouche, je sentis qu'il faisait un effort surhumain pour ne pas bouger ses hanches au rythme de mes vas et viens.

\- Mag.. . nus… S'il te plaît…

Je savais ce qu'il voulait, je le connaissais par cœur. Je remontais et plaçais mon érection contre son intimité.

\- Magnus… gémit-il.

Ses joues rosies par l'excitation, ses yeux bleus brillant de désir et d'envie, le rendaient tellement magnifique. Comment pouvait-il croire qu'il était inintéressant ? Peut-être était-ce moi qu'il lui avait donné cette impression…

\- Magnus… Me supplia-t-il.

\- Oui ?

\- Maintenant !

\- Maintenant quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Alexander ?

\- Toi ! Je te veux toi ! Et pas en ami ! Je veux que tu m'aimes ! Que tu m'aimes vraiment…

Cette soudaine confession me prit au dépourvu. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Il me regardait avec des yeux suppliants.

\- Je t'aime Magnus, je t'aime ! Je ne veux plus jouer…

Des larmes coulaient à présent de ses yeux. J'avais envie de lui crier que moi aussi je l'aimais plus que tout, mais les mots ne sortaient pas de ma bouche. Quand je l'avais cru mort, j'avais ouvert mon cœur si facilement, mais pourtant, là, je n'arrivais pas à lui dire c'est trois petits mots : « je t'aime » que j'avais pourtant aussi facilement prononcés lorsque son cœur s'était arrêté.

\- Alec, tu le sais que je tiens à toi !

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande… Dis-le-moi…. S'il te plaît…

\- Je t'ai dit que je préférais qu'on reste ami pour le moment…

C'était lâche, je le sais, mais je n'étais pas prêt à recommencer une relation avec lui pour le moment. Il me repoussa violemment et se rhabilla.

\- Alec… Où tu vas ?

\- Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai compris… Je rentre à l'Institut…

Il sortit de la chambre. Je me relevais et le rattrapais.

\- Arrête, tu tiens à peine debout !

\- Ça n'avait pas l'air de te déranger il y a cinq minutes !

\- Alec, je…

\- Tu quoi ?!

\- Rien… Laisse-moi au moins te ramener, tu ne feras même pas cent mètres dans ton état !

Il planta ses yeux dans les miens.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi ! Merci d'avoir pris soin de moi ces derniers jours, mais maintenant je peux veiller sur moi seul !

\- Alec…

\- Non, j'en ai marre ! Un coup tu me dis qu'il faut qu'on reste ami le temps qu'on règle nos problèmes, puis tu me sautes dessus ! Tu es capable de me dire que ton cœur m'aime, que tu as peur de me perdre, que tu tiens à moi, mais tu es incapable de me dire « je t'aime ». Je vais te dire où il est ton problème : tu voudrais m'avoir à tes côtés, qu'on couche ensemble, mais tu ne veux pas que je sois officiellement ton petit ami ! Et c'est drôle, parce qu'à une époque, c'était moi qui étais à ta place ! Le jeu du chat et de la souris… Que j'ai gagné ou perdu, peu importe, le jeu est terminé…

Il me planta ensuite là, claquant la porte derrière lui. Je me laissais tomber dans le fauteuil du salon et me pris la tête dans les mains. Je n'étais vraiment qu'un idiot ! Pourquoi était-ce aussi compliqué de le lui dire ?! Je le lui faisais comprendre, je le lui formulais de différentes façons, mais je n'arrivais jamais à le lui dire clairement alors qu'il avait besoin de l'entendre… J'avais une nouvelle fois merdé…. Et s'il faisait une connerie ?

 **PDV Alec**

Je m'écroulais sur un banc de Central Park, en pleurs. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à me le dire ? Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas recommencer une relation avec moi ? Il disait m'avoir pardonné, mais il me mentait… Il ne savait faire que ça de toute façon… Et bien, puisque la fuite c'était son truc, j'allais lui montrer ce que ça faisait de se sentir abandonné. Il allait voir ce que ça faisait de tomber toujours sur la messagerie, de laisser des messages qui demeureront toujours sans réponse, de ne pas savoir si cette personne, qu'on essaye désespérément de joindre, va bien. Je pris alors mon portable, souris en voyant que l'écran d'accueil affichait des appels manqués de Magnus, retirais la batterie et la carte SIM, et jetais le tout dans le lac.

\- Adieu, Magnus…

 **Merci pour vos reviews :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Kibilie : Oui, j'ai hésité mais au final je l'ai laissé vivre :p**

 **Manon : Oui j'en ai conscience et ça me touche beaucoup alors je te promet que dans les autres fictions je serais mignonne mais pour celle-là j'ai bien peur que ce soit mort :D Je te le dis tu vas me haïr…**

 **Hachiko 97412 : Je crois que tu vas les achever et les torturer définitivement là :p**

 **PDV Magnus**

 _« Alexander Lightwood, tu es définitivement le néphilim le plus stupide que je n'ai jamais vu. Voilà près d'une semaine que tu fais le « mort ». Tu ne veux pas que je puisse te joindre ? Soit ! Alors ne me dis pas que tu as arrêté de jouer au jeu du chat et de la souris, Alec, parce que tes actes me prouvent le contraire. Tu veux te venger, me montrer ce que l'on ressens lorsqu'on est ignoré, que je m'inquiète pour toi, mais sache que le seul fait que je ne puisse pas te localiser me prouve que tu vas bien. Tu joues à un jeu dangereux… Je sais que tu n'aies certainement pas à l'Institut, que tu te caches je ne sais où, mais tu reviendras, tu reviendras vers moi car tu ne peux pas rester loin de moi. Ton cœur est attiré par le mien, ton corps désire le mien, tu reviendras… Mais ne crois pas que je vais te courir après… Je te connais, m'afficher avec un autre, te remplacer, te fera revenir… Mais ne tarde pas trop… N'oublie pas, ma patience à des limites… »_

Je souris et lui envoyais ce message de feu. Lui te trouverait, où que tu sois, Alec… Pensais-je.

 **PDV Alec**

Je lis le message qu'il m'avait envoyé, et finis par le serrer si fort dans ma main, qu'il se transforma en une boule de papier difforme. Je pris une feuille de papier et griffonnais ses mots à la hâte : _« Me remplacer ? Personne ne le peut ! Personne ne te_ _connaît_ _mieux que moi ! Mais si tu veux que le jeu recommence, alors on va jouer, mais c'est toi qui perdra_ _s_ _! »_

 **Deux semaines plus tard- Appartement- PDV Magnus**

Allongé tranquillement sur mon canapé, je feuilletais le livre blanc. Cet ouvrage était vraiment une pure merveille. On sonna alors à ma porte. Curieux de savoir qui pouvait bien venir troubler ma tranquillité, j'allais ouvrir. Je me figeais un instant : Alec, portant un pantalon de cuir noir et un tee-shirt bleu qui moulait son torse et ses muscles à la perfection, se tenait sur le seuil, accoudé nonchalamment contre le chambranle de la porte. Il semblait allait mieux. Ses cernes avaient disparu, il semblait avoir repris un peu de poids et paressait plus reposé. Ses cheveux d'un noir de jais, et coiffés en désordre, faisaient ressortir ses yeux bleus qui pétillaient de malice. Troublé par sa beauté, je ne remarquais pas tout de suite qu'il tenait la main d'un chasseur d'ombres. Je détaillais alors ce dernier de la tête aux pieds. Blond, les yeux marron, assez athlétique… Il me rappelait quelqu'un ! Je contractais ma mâchoire, essayant de contrôler la colère qui commençait à m'envahir tout entier. Ne voulant pas laisser quoi que ce soit paraître, je me forçais alors à prendre un air dégagé.

\- Alexander, quelle surprise !

\- Magnus ! Je suis venue te présenter quelqu'un !

Il se tourna vers son « compagnon ».

\- Je te présente Oliver, mon petit ami. Oliver, je te présente Magnus, un… vieil ami…

Le dénommé Oliver tendit la main vers moi. Je la serrais, résistant à l'envie de le tuer.

\- Je vous en prie, entrez, je serais ravie de faire plus ample connaissance avec le nouveau… petit ami… d'Alexander…

Alec me sourit et passa devant, entraînant son nouveau blondinet avec lui. A choisir, je crois que je préférais Jace… Je refermais la porte derrière eux : le jeu avait commencé… Je dois bien avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à ça….

Oliver s'assit dans le canapé et Alec se mit sur ses genoux. Je pris place face à eux. Le voir toucher Alec, me rendait dingue, et je sentais que mes mains commençaient à trembler. Je décidais donc de nous servir des verres, histoire de m'occuper l'esprit.

\- Un petit cocktail ?

\- Oui, pourquoi pas…

\- Tu ne devrais pas Oliver, ces trucs sont imbuvables ! Le prévint Alec.

Pardon ? Pourtant ça ne t'empêchait pas d'en boire il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça…

\- Ne l'écoutez pas, Alexander exagère toujours !

Je lui tendis un verre de mon cocktail le plus fort. Il en but une gorgée, et grimaça. Je haussais les sourcils.

\- C'est très bon, mais… c'est fort… Me fit-il, d'une voix enrouée.

\- C'est fait pour ! Alec, je ne t'en propose pas si j'ai bien compris ?

\- Non, ça ira, merci…

\- Bien, comme tu veux…

Assis dans mon fauteuil, je croisais les jambes et les fixais, curieux.

\- Alors, depuis combien de temps êtes-vous ensemble ?

\- Pas très longtemps, une semaine, pas plus…Me répondit Oliver.

Alec, lui, ne me quittait pas des yeux, un sourire aux coins des lèvres.

\- Oh je vois, c'est… récent…

\- Oui, mais on se connaît tout de même depuis presque un an, maintenant…

\- Pardonnez mon indiscrétion mais… Où étiez-vous lorsqu'il avait son petit problème de drogue et qu'il a failli mourir ?

Je le vis blêmir.

\- Je… Je n'étais pas au courant et je le regrette… Mais il m'a tout expliqué et je comprends son geste… Si je tenais celui qui l'a fait souffrir…

\- Oui ? Vous lui feriez quoi ?

\- Je le tuerais ! Ce type est une ordure qui a joué avec ses sentiments !

\- Hum… C'est vrai, mais ce n'est pas lui qui lui a donné de la drogue…

\- C'est tout comme !

Du coin de l'œil, je vis le sourire d'Alec s'agrandir.

\- Et si on arrêtait de parler de moi ? Magnus, mon ami, dans ta précédente lettre, tu me disais avoir rencontré quelqu'un… Quand me le présenteras-tu ?

\- Ce soir ! Je ne sais pas si Alexander vous a dit mais je possède un club, ici, à New York… Venez ce soir, vous serez tous les deux mais invités d'honneur !

\- Oh ben… Alec, tu veux qu'on y aille ?

\- Oui ! On y va, je te présenterais ma famille !

Il me jeta un regard provocateur. Il m'avait caché pendant des mois, et il allait présenter celui-là au bout d'à peine une semaine ? Ah mais oui, j'oubliais, c'était un chasseur d'ombres… Lui…

\- J'espère que vous n'avez rien contre les créatures obscures Oliver, car mon club en est rempli !

\- Je viens de l'Institut de Los Angeles, et Tessa Gray y passe souvent, et comme vous le savez c'est une…

\- Sorcière… Oui, je sais… Mais elle a aussi du sang de néphilim…

\- Certes, mais vous n'avez pas à vous en faire, je n'ai rien contre votre monde !

\- Parfait, alors à ce soir…

\- A ce soir !

Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie, mais Alec s'arrêta.

\- Heu, j'ai oublié de lui dire un truc, je te rejoins dans cinq minutes ! L'entendis-je dire à Oliver.

Ce dernier hésita, mais finit tout de même par acquiescer d'un signe de tête, et quitta l'appartement. Alec s'approcha alors de moi.

\- Tu sais, tu avais raison, on semble plus s'entendre en ami…

\- Visiblement… A quoi tu joues, Alec ?

\- Mais je ne joue pas… Je tiens vraiment à lui…

\- Dans ce cas je te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde ! Je veillerais à ce que votre union soit dignement fêtée ce soir !

\- N'exagère pas, on n'est pas encore marié !

\- Non, mais je suppose que ça ne saurait tarder ! Ta famille sera beaucoup trop heureuse d'être débarrassé de moi !

\- Ne me dis pas que j'ai réussi à blesser le Grand Magnus Bane, quand même ?!

\- Il m'en faudrait plus, Alec… Et surtout, il faudrait que je tienne à toi !

\- Tu ne tiens pas à moi ? C'est nouveau ça…

\- Oh Alec, je t'en prie ! C'est à ton corps que je tiens, pas à toi directement !

Il haussa les épaules. Ce qui m'énervait, c'est que je n'arrivais pas à voir si je l'avais touché. Il avait une attitude bien différente de d'habitude…. Ne me dites quand même pas qu'il avait repris de ça merde?!

\- Alec, rassure-moi, tu ne reprends pas de la…

\- Kétamine ? Non, j'ai trouvé mieux et plus efficace !

Il me fit un clin d'œil et agita un sachet de poudre devant mes yeux.

\- Alec, non, ne fais pas ça !

\- Je croyais que tu ne tenais pas à moi ? A ce soir, Sorcier…

Il partit en riant. Le verre que je tenais à la main éclata. J'étais censé faire quoi là ?!

 **Plus tard- PDV Alec- Pandémonium**

Je le cherchais dans la foule. S'il n'était pas venu, rester n'avait plus aucun intérêt…

\- Alec?

\- Hum ?

\- Tu m'écoutes ?

Oliver, plutôt sexy dans son costume noir, passa sa main sur ma nuque.

\- J'ai envie de toi…

Je déglutis. Pas moi… Mais je ne pouvais pas le lui dire ! J'avais envie d'une autre personne et elle était au demeuré absent !

\- Écoute, Oliver, je…

Je m'arrêtais en plein milieu de ma phrase. Mon regard venait de croiser celui que j'attendais depuis des heures. Il portait sa chemise violette ouverte jusqu'à mi-ventre et qui m'avait toujours fait craquer à l'époque où nous étions encore ensemble… Je souris et reportais mon attention sur Oliver.

\- Si tu patientes encore quelques minutes, je te promets que je serais tout à toi…

Je lui avais dit ça tout en me frottant contre lui. Je le serrais dans mes bras, sentant son érection contre moi. Magnus me fusillait du regard. Je continuais mon petit jeu, et déposais des baisers dans le cou de mon amant, sans quitter Bane des yeux. Oliver se fit alors plus entreprenant et m'entraîna à l'écart. Pris par surprise, je ne réagis pas et me retrouvais acculé contre un mur, perdant Magnus de vue… Et merde !

\- Alec, qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ?

\- Je… Il y a trop de monde ici, on ne va quand même pas faire ça ici !

\- Non, c'est vrai… Excuse-moi…

Je lui fis un sourire désolé et on rejoignit la piste de danse. Je prétextais que je devais aller aux toilettes, et m'éclipsais. Je sortis prendre l'air, et vis, au loin, Magnus embrassant à pleine bouche une fille au look des plus vulgaires. Cette vision me dégoûtait ! Certes je faisais pareil, mais je le faisais pour le rendre jaloux, alors que lui ne jetait même pas un regard vers moi. Je vis sa main descendre sur la cuisse de la fille, et remontais, soulevant sa jupe au passage. Je ne pouvais pas en voir plus… Luttant pour que les larmes ne me montent pas aux yeux, je retournais à l'intérieur de la boîte. Je ne perdrais pas, pas cette fois ! Il profitait de la vie, alors pourquoi pas moi ? Je retrouvais Oliver et l'entraînais dans les toilettes. Je vérifiais que l'endroit était vide et le hissait sur les lavabos, collant mes lèvres aux siennes.

\- Alec… Je croyais que… Arriva-t-il à articuler entre deux baisers.

\- J'ai changé d'avis ! Mentis-je.

Je lui enlevais, sans attendre, ses vêtements et les miens. Il descendit alors de son perchoir, et me poussa contre une cabine. Il me souleva et j'enroulais mes jambes autour de sa taille. Alors que j'agrippais ses cheveux, j'aperçus notre reflet dans le miroir. C'était… excitant… Je pensais la tête sur le côté et il me mordilla le cou. J'aimais ce qu'il me faisait mais mon esprit ne cessait de penser à Magnus, à ses caresses, à son souffle sur ma peau… Je le sentis entrer un doigt en moi. Je serrais les dents, ce n'est pas que c'était douloureux, mais… c'était tellement différent d'avec Magnus… Là, il n'y avait que du… sexe. Aucun amour… Pas de mon côté en tout cas…

\- Alec.. Donne-moi l'autorisation de te faire mien… S'il te plaît…

Il haletait et frottait son sexe contre mon intimité. Le voulais-je vraiment ? Peut-être… Je repensais à Magnus et cette fille… Et à l'autre fois dans son bureau, avec ce type… Il ne faisait que ça, il ne se privait pas. Pourquoi donc me priverais-je moi?! Nous n'étions plus ensemble, je n'avais rien à lui devoir… Je m'empalais alors de moi-même sur son sexe, tendu contre moi, lui tirant un gémissement de plaisir.

\- Oh putain, Alec… C'est tellement… bon…

Je fermais les yeux, essayant de tirer plaisir de ses coups de reins, mais je n'y arrivais que quand j'imaginais Magnus à sa place. Je laissais échapper un gémissement, puis un deuxième, puis ils s'enchaînèrent à mesure qu'il accélérait ses vas et viens. Alors que je me délivrais entre nos deux corps, j'ouvris les yeux et me figeais d'horreur. Dans le reflet du miroir, deux yeux de chat me fixaient. Je n'avais jamais vu autant de haine, de tristesse, dans ses yeux. Ce regard me fit mal. Alors qu'Oliver se libérer en moi, des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues, en même temps que celles s'écoulant des yeux que je percevais dans le miroir. Il secoua la tête et disparut. Oliver me reposa à terre et, apercevant mes larmes, me serra dans ses bras.

\- Alec, ne pleure pas…. Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Mes larmes s'écoulaient de plus en plus sur mes joues.

\- Magnus…

 _ **Merci pour vos reviews**_

 _ **Gros bisousss**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Attention chapitre un peu violent. Les moins de 18 s'il y a on lit pas la fin !**

 _ **CarOwliine : J'espère que je t'aurais pas fait trop attendre alors :D**_

 _ **Hachiko 97412 : Là tu peux les tuer c'est bon tu as mon accord ! :p**_

 _ **Kilibilie : Oh oui ça pour l'apprendre il va l'apprendre**_

 _ **Manon : Il va faire bien pire que ça… Ils s'aiment mais mal, très mal…**_

 **PDV Alec**

Mon corps tremblait encore de l'orgasme que je venais d'avoir et pourtant mes larmes ne cessaient de couler. Je voulais me venger, pas le faire souffrir. Malheureusement, j'ai bien peur que les deux aillent souvent de pair. Oliver caressait doucement mes cheveux, me chuchotant des paroles rassurantes à l'oreille. Je sentais un liquide chaud couler entre mes cuisses. Qu'avais-je fait…. J'avais honte, honte de moi, honte de ce qu'était devenu ma relation avec Magnus. Je l'avais perdu définitivement. J'avais murmuré son prénom, mais je crois qu'Oliver ne m'avait pas entendu, ou alors il faisait tout comme. Je restais figé, je n'arrivais pas à bouger. J'aurais peut-être dû le rattraper ? Non, cela aurait été inutile. Il était sûrement déjà loin…

\- Alec ? Alec ?

Je levais les yeux vers ce chasseur d'ombres blond qui m'avait servi d'arme destructrice sur Magnus. En cet instant, je le détestais, alors qu'il n'y était pour rien.

\- Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu as ? Est-ce que…. c'est ma faute ? Je t'ai fait mal ?

J'ai mal oui, mais pas comme tu le penses, et bien que j'aimerais que tu sois responsable de cette douleur qui me déchire la poitrine, ce n'est malheureusement pas le cas. Je suis le seul à bannir dans cette histoire.

\- Il… Il nous a vus… Murmurais-je.

\- Ton ex, hein ? Magnus…

\- Comment tu sais que…

\- Que c'est lui celui dont tu me parlais ? Celui qui t'a abandonné ? Mais parce que tout le monde le sait, Alec ! Lorsque tu l'as embrassé devant tout le monde à Alicante, la nouvelle s'est répandue comme une traînée de poudre : un Lightwood qui sort avec l'un des plus puissants sorciers au monde ! Tu croyais vraiment que ce n'était pas arrivé jusqu'aux oreilles de l'Institut de Los Angeles ? Les gens en ont parlé pendant des mois !

\- Mais...Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

\- Parce que je voulais voir jusqu'où tu irais pour le rendre jaloux ! Et surtout parce que ton père me l'a demandé ! Il savait que j'avais une attirance pour toi… Comment, je n'en sais rien… Mais il m'a dit que si j'arrivais à t'éloigner de ce sorcier, il m'offrirait une place de choix au sein du Conseil, ce qui n'est pas négligeable !

J'étais sous le choc. Alors tous ce qu'il m'avait dit était faux ? Je m'étais encore confié à quelqu'un qui jouait un double jeu… Magnus avait raison : je faisais pitié….

\- Tu as tout fait pour me faire perdre l'amour de ma vie, juste pour pouvoir avoir une place tranquille au sein de l'Enclave ?

\- Oui ! J'en ai marre de risquer ma vie pour rien, tous les jours ! Puis ne fais pas l'innocent, toi tu t'es bien servi de moi pour le rendre jaloux ! Je pense que tu as réussi d'ailleurs ! Et moi aussi… Au final on y est gagnant tous les deux… Puis je n'ai rien contre toi, et je pense sincèrement qu'il ne peut rien t'arriver de mieux que de t'éloigner de lui !

Je le repoussais, me rhabillais et sortis sans un regard en arrière. Je l'entendis m'appeler, et pressais le pas. Catarina...Il fallait que je parle à Catarina au plus vite. Je sentais cette envie de reprendre mes pilules refaire surface. Il fallait que je résiste, il ne fallait pas que je craque à nouveau… De toute façon, ils avaient tout jeté…. Non, pas tout… Il y avait un endroit auquel il n'avait pas pensé. Je courus jusqu'à la chapelle de l'Institut et soulevais la planche sous l'Autel. Elles étaient encore là… Je pris un flacon et en fis glisser deux dans la paume de ma main. Je n'étais pas encore 100 % remis et ma course jusqu'ici m'avait fatigué. J'hésitais, mais les révélations de ce soir, le regard de Magnus… Tout ça eut raison de moi et j'en avalais deux. Sur le coup, je me sentis soulagé, puis j'entendis la voix de Magnus dans ma tête qui me disait que je n'avais pas intérêt à reprendre de ces merdes. Une vague de culpabilité m'envahis et je me fis vomir. Je restais ensuite seul un moment, dans le noir, pleurant autant que je pouvais. Ma vie était vraiment un réel cauchemar. J'aurais tant aimé pouvoir me réveiller et me rendre compte que tout ça n'était qu'un rêve, et sentir les bras de Magnus qui m'entourent, son corps chaud lové contre le mien, ses lèvres douces me chuchotant des « je t'aime » dans le creux de l'oreille. J'aimerais tant pouvoir revenir deux ans en arrière… Je finis par me lever et partis voir Catarina. J'espérais qu'elle soit chez elle, et non de garde à l'hôpital. J'avais plus que jamais besoin de la voir. Arrivé devant son appartement, je frappais à la porte. Lorsque j'entendis du mouvement derrière, je poussais un soupir de soulagement. Il fut cependant rapidement suivi d'une vive inquiétude : et si Magnus était avec elle ? Elle m'ouvrit en robe de chambre, les cheveux encore en bataille.

\- Alec ? Tout va bien ?

\- J'ai besoin de te parler !

\- Tu as vu l'heure qu'il est ?

\- Je sais, je suis désolé, mais…

\- Entre, ne reste pas dans le froid !

Je pénétrais à l'intérieur.

\- Assis toi dans le canapé, je vais te chercher quelque chose de chaud à boire, tu es frigorifié !

Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, une tasse de chocolat chaud, fumante, dans les mains.

\- Bois ça… Alec, avec ce qui t'est arrivé tu devrais faire plus attention !

\- J'ai trompé Magnus…. Lui annonçais-je soudainement.

Je l'entendis soupirer.

\- Alec, aux dernières nouvelles, toi et lui n'êtes p ensemble, alors quoi que tu aies fait avec quelqu'un d'autre, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, et ça ne le concerne pas !

\- Tu comprends pas… Lui et moi, on est lié… On ne peut pas être avec quelqu'un d'autre… On joue à se courir après puis à se fuir, sans arrêt, mais… C'est comme s'il y avait ce serment entre nous de ne jamais coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre…

\- Alec… Magnus est mon ami, mon meilleur ami même, mais… Crois-tu qu'il est resté deux années entières sans faire quoi que ce soit ?

\- Non, je sais bien… Coucher avec tout ce qui bouge ça a toujours été son truc… Mais depuis qu'il est revenu et qu'on… qu'on a recommencé… C'est différent…Il ne me le pardonnera jamais…

\- Te pardonner quoi ?

\- J'ai couché avec un type dans les toilettes du club, et il nous a surpris…

Elle resta silencieuse un instant, puis reprit la parole :

\- Je suppose que tu as eu droit à une belle crise…

\- Non.. Cat', ce que j'ai lu dans son regard, cette haine… Et… Et cette tristesse… Je l'ai détruit…

Je fondis en larmes et elle me prit dans ses bras.

\- Chut, allez calme-toi… Magnus en a vu d'autres, il s'en remettra… Puis tu ne lui dois rien, Alec. Il te faut continuer de vivre ! Si tu es bien avec cette personne avec qui tu étais… Je sais que Magnus et toi avez une relation forte, mais elle est aussi néfaste... pour vous deux…

\- Je l'ai fait pour le rendre jaloux… Pour qu'il m'avoue enfin ses sentiments, qu'il m'ouvre réellement son cœur… Ce mec avec qui j'étais, il ne représente rien pour moi ! Puis comme si mon idiotie n'était pas suffisante, j'apprends que c'est mon père qui me l'a mis dans les pattes pour m'éloigner de Magnus…. Et il a réussi…

\- Ton père est une ordure ! Ça ne me surprend même pas…

\- Cat'… Je l'aime…

Je savais qu'elle comprenait que je ne parlais pas de mon père. Je me fichais éperdument de lui et de ses manigances.

\- Il t'aime aussi tu sais… Quand tu étais dans le coma et que je lui ai dit qu'il ne te restait que très peu de temps à vivre, il refusait d'y croire… Et quand ton cœur s'est arrêté… J'ai eu l'impression qu'il était mort avec toi…

\- Quand… quand j'étais dans le coma… est-ce que… est-ce qu'il est entré dans ma tête ou est-ce que ce n'était qu'un rêve ?

\- C'était réel, Alec… Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'il me l'a dit… Il m'a dit « je t'aime »…

\- Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne te le dit pas clairement, qu'il ne le pense pas… Ce que tu as fait avec Camille a encore du mal à passer, et…

\- Ouais, ben avec ce que je viens de faire là, ce n'est même plus la question…

\- T'en fais pas pour ça… Ce qui tuerait Magnus c'est que tu aies des sentiments pour ce garçon avec qui tu étais, mais visiblement ce n'est pas le cas, alors… Laisse-lui du temps, il finira par passer au-dessus de ça… Par contre je le connais, et là il doit être dans une colère noire ! Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi jaloux que lui… A part toi, peut-être ! Je te déconseille d'aller lui parler pour le moment… Laisse passer quelques jours…

\- Je peux pas… j'ai besoin de le voir…

\- Pas maintenant, crois-moi ! Il voudrait te faire souffrir, et il en a les moyens…

\- Je sais…

\- Alec, il faut vraiment que vous cessiez votre petit jeu stupide ! Vous vous faites plus de mal qu'autre chose… Vous avez peur de cet amour qui vous unit, c'est pour ça que vous fuyez dès qu'un de vous deux fait un pas en avant… Inconsciemment, vous vous mettez des barrières…

\- J'ai merdé…

\- Hum… C'est sûr que si tu as couché avec lui juste pour rendre jaloux Magnus… Ce n'était effectivement pas l'idée la plus brillante du siècle !

\- Je l'ai fait par vengeance ! Parce que je l'ai vu avec une fille… Il l'embrassait, et…

\- Et tu as cru qu'il allait coucher avec elle ?

\- Oui… Il l'a peut-être fait d'ailleurs…

\- Vous vous rendez les coups un à un… Vous allez vous détruire… Si ce n'est déjà fait…

 **PDV Magnus**

Tout paressait flou autour de moi, je ne faisais attention à rien. Cette vision d'Alec… Je n'arrivais pas à la chasser de ma tête… Elle revenait sans cesse, se mêlant au son de ses gémissements. Je me sentais blessé, humilié… Une envie meurtrière s'empara de moi : j'avais envie de les tuer, tous les deux. On ne joue pas avec un démon Alec, tu devrais le savoir ! J'étais retourné chez moi, j'avais besoin d'être seul, de laisser éclater ma rage. Je pris la boîte dans laquelle je conservais tous mes souvenirs sur mon passé. Je pris les photos de nous deux, de notre voyage autour du monde. Je les déchirais en mille morceaux, toutes à l'exception d'une : il était seul sur la photo, me souriant à pleine dent, de ce sourire magnifique dont j'étais tombé amoureux, ce sourire qui reflétait l'innocence. Innocence perdue depuis bien longtemps… Ma colère ne s'apaisait pas mais grandissait à chaque instant un peu plus. Mes pupilles n'étaient plus qu'une fine ligne verticale. Me laissant pousser par ma haine, je quittais l'appartement et pénétrais dans l'Institut. Même leurs protections ne pouvaient m'empêcher d'entrer, j'étais bien trop puissant pour eux, bien trop fort. Je me rendis invisible à leurs yeux et entrais dans la chambre d'Alec, déferlant ma colère sur tout ce que je trouvais, retournant les armoires, vidant leurs contenues au sol, brisant le miroir de la salle de bain d'un coup de poing. Mon sang coula le long de la glace brisée. Vu le fracas que j'avais provoqué, les gardes ne tarderaient pas à arriver. Mais ça ne faisait rien, j'aurais disparu depuis longtemps. Je laissais la photo, que je tenais toujours à la main, tomber au sol. On pouvait à présent lire au dos : « Tu m'as demandé si un jour mon cœur et ma tête pourraient tous deux t'aimer, je t'ai répondu peut-être. Mais aujourd'hui je peux te répondre avec certitude : ils te haïssent tous les deux… Un autre jeu vient de commencer Alec et je peux t'assurer qu'à celui-là tu perdras….

 **Plus tard- Institut- PDV Alec**

Appuyé contre le mur de ma chambre, je regardais un des gardes parler avec ma mère. Ma chambre était sans dessus-dessous. Heureusement que j'étais absent, sinon c'est sur moi que se serait déversé sa colère, j'en étais certain… Son avertissement ne pouvait pas être plus clair… J'avais mis la photo dans la poche intérieure de ma veste. Il ne fallait surtout pas que ma mère tombe dessus. Je n'avais, en revanche, malheureusement pas pu lui cacher, ni à elle, ni au reste de ma famille, l'état de la chambre.

\- Alec, dis-moi que ce n'est pas toi qui l'as mis dans cet état ?

\- Je viens à peine de rentrer, maman ! Donc non…

\- Bien ! Gardes !

Une dizaine de chasseurs d'ombres entrèrent dans la chambre, en plus de ceux qu'il y avait déjà. Bonjour l'intimité…. Il me tardait qu'il parte… Il fallait que je le voie…

\- Fouillez toute l'Institut, renforcez les protections ! Et trouvez qui a pu pénétrer ici pour s'en prendre à mon fils !

\- Personne ne s'en est pris à moi !

\- Parce que tu n'étais pas là ! Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qui te serait arrivé s'il tel avait été le cas !

Elle sortit après m'avoir ordonné de remettre de l'ordre dans tout ça. Je vis alors un garde revenir pour récolter un échantillon de sang sur le miroir. Il fallait que je l'en empêche. S'ils apprenaient que c'était Magnus l'auteur de tout ça, mes parents, et surtout mon père, se feraient une joie de le condamner à mort. J'arrêtais donc le geste du garde en lui attrapant le poignet.

\- C'est mon sang ! J'ai frappé dans la vitre sur le coup de la colère…

Il me lança un regard suspicieux.

\- Ce sont les ordres ! Je dois…

\- Tu vas perdre ton temps ! Je peux t'assurer que ce sang est le mien !

\- Je regrette Alec, mais ta mère…

\- Maryse n'est pas la directrice de cet Institut, mais moi si, et je t'ordonne de t'en aller ! Intervint une voix derrière nous.

Me retournant, j'aperçus Jace, accompagné d'Isabelle. Je le remerciais du regard. Le garde le salua.

\- Bien, Directeur.

\- Maintenant va-t-en ! Lui ordonna Jace.

Le chasseur d'ombres ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Une fois que je fus certain qu'aucune oreille indiscrète ne soit dans les parages, je fermais la porte de ma chambre et me tournais vers eux.

\- Merci, Jace !

\- De rien… Je suppose que c'est Magnus qui a pété son câble ?

\- Ouais…

\- Alec, je le couvre pour cette fois, mais s'il t'a fait quoi que ce soit…

\- J'ai couché avec Oliver !

\- QUOI ?! S'exclama ma sœur. Comment as-tu pu faire une chose pareille ?!

\- Il fait ce qu'il veut ! Lui fit Jace.

\- Navré, mais moi je suis pour le Malec !

\- Le quoi ? Fis-je en chœur avec Jace.

\- Rien, laissez tomber ! Alec, ne me dit pas, s'il te plaît, que tu as dit à Magnus que tu avais couché avec ce… ce type !

Je baissais les yeux, honteux.

\- Il nous a surpris… Confessais-je d'une petite voix.

Jace émit un sifflement moqueur.

\- Ah ouais, d'accord, je comprends mieux l'état de ta chambre !

\- Il faut que j'aille lui parler ! Mais maman a fait boucler toute l'Institut, je vais avoir besoin de vous pour sortir !

\- T'inquiète pas, je m'en occupe ! M'assura Izzy.

\- Wow, wow, wow ! Pas si vite ! Intervint Jace. Hors de question que tu ailles le voir seul ! Je n'ai pas envie que ta tête finisse dans le même état que le miroir de la salle de bain !

\- Il ne me fera pas de mal ! Jamais ! Pas comme ça !

\- Tu te fous de moi ? Au pandémonium, l'autre fois…

\- Je te dis qu'il ne me fera rien ! Je dois y aller seul ! Avec ou sans ton aide !

Il hésita un instant.

\- Ok ! Mais je te jure que si tu reviens dans un état pas possible, je le tue de mes propres mains !

Je ne répondis pas. J'avais beau lui avoir assuré que Magnus ne me ferait aucun mal, au fond, je n'en étais pas si certain que ça. Deux heures plus tard, après que ma sœur ait fait son chaud en plein milieu de l'Institut, simulant une dispute avec Simon, je réussis à quitter discrètement l'Institut. Le jour se levait doucement, diffusant une lueur orangée sur les rues, dont la lumière des lampadaires s'éteignaient progressivement. Le trajet jusqu'à Brooklyn me parut durer une éternité. Et s'il n'était pas chez lui ? Peut-être avait-il à nouveau décidé de prendre la fuite… Je regardais, anxieux, les briques rouges de l'immeuble. Soufflant un grand coup, j'ouvris la porte et gravissais les marches menant au loft. Devais-je frapper ou entrer directement ? Les deux me paraissaient être une très mauvaise idée…. Le destin décida pour moi, puisque j'entendis la porte du bas s'ouvrir. Je sentis sa présence derrière moi. Ma respiration s'accéléra. Je n'avais pas le courage de me retourner. Je déglutis difficilement. Je sentais sa colère, sa haine.

\- Tu as cinq secondes pour sortir d'ici… Me fit-il d'une voix glaciale.

\- Non… Lui dis-je, sans me retourner. Laisse-moi t'expliquer…

Je me retrouvais alors écrasé contre le mur, son corps collé à mon dos.

\- Expliquer quoi, Alec ? Que tu aimes te faire baiser dans des toilettes publiques ? Si je l'avais su plus tôt, j'aurais plus insisté !

\- Arrête, tu…

Il attrapa mes cheveux, et me tira violemment la tête en arrière.

\- Regarde-moi !

Je me forçais à lever les yeux vers lui. Sans surprise, ses yeux de chat étaient posés sur moi. Une lueur meurtrière y brillait. Je sentis une peur, que je n'avais jamais ressentie auparavant en sa présence, m'envahir tout entier.

\- Tu as peur, Alec ? Tu n'aurais pas dû jouer avec moi… Dans ce jeu tu as toujours été la souris et moi le chat… Et tu sais comment cela fini toujours ? Le chat gagne et la souris… meurt !

\- Tu...me fais… mal…

\- Oh tu as mal, Alec ?!

Il ouvrit la porte de chez lui et me poussa à l'intérieur. Je reculais loin de lui. Cette façon qu'il avait de me regarder… il me faisait peur.

\- Je crois qu'il y a quelque chose que tu n'as pas bien compris la dernière fois… Tu m'appartiens… Personne n'a le droit d'avoir ce que je n'ai pas…

\- Tu m'as eu, mais tu m'as rejeté !

\- Non, je ne t'ai pas eu ! Jamais ! A chaque fois qu'on était ensemble, ton esprit était ailleurs… Jace, ton frère, tes parents, ta sœur, ta carrière… Tu étais toujours là à me pondre ton couplet sur l'honneur ! Tu retirais ta main à chaque fois que je te la prenais à public… Pendant des mois, j'ai dû faire comme si je te connaissais à peine… Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour que tu baises avec un inconnu dans les toilettes de mon club !

Tout en me disant cela, il s'était avancé vers moi et m'avait acculé de nouveau contre un mur. Je sentais son souffle sur mon visage. Il empestait l'alcool. Je poussais alors un hurlement de douleur. Sa main, dont des flammes bleues en sortaient, entourait mon poignet.

\- Tu as osé venir ici, me présenter celui avec qui tu perdais ton innocence… Tu n'es plus le Alec que j'ai connu… Celui-là est mort il y a deux ans… Tu n'es plus qu'un drogué…

Je gémis. Mon poignet, qu'il n'avait pas lâché, me brûlait. Je sentis des larmes me picoter les yeux.

\- Tu lui as donné ce que je n'ai jamais eu… Ta confiance… Mais dis-moi… Comment était-ce de te faire baiser comme une chienne ?! Ça ta fait quoi de jouir sous les coups d'un autre tout en me regardant ? Tu as trouvé cela existant, Alec ? Tu voudrais peut-être recommencer ?

Je gardais le silence, essayant de ne pas hurler tellement la douleur devenait insupportable. La brûlure commençait à gagner mon avant-bras.

\- RÉPONDS-MOI ! Hurla-t-il.

\- Non…Gémis-je.

Il m'envoya voler et je m'écrasais sur la table basse en verre, dont un morceau se planta dans ma jambe.

\- Magnus… arrête…

Il se mit au-dessus de moi. La partie démoniaque, en lui, avait totalement pris le contrôle. Il n'était plus lui même…

\- Pourquoi j'arrêterais ? Je te l'ai dit, Alec… Le jeu est terminé… Il s'arrête ici, et maintenant !

J'essayais de le repousser mais il était plus fort que moi. Il m'attrapa les poignets et les maintenus au-dessus de ma tête.

\- Mais tu sais quoi, j'ai envie de m'amuser encore un peu avant…

\- Mag….

\- Tais-toi ! Me coupa-t-il. Je ne veux pas t'entendre !

Il enleva mon pantalon. Je me débattais… En vain…

\- Ne fais pas ça ! Je t'en supplie ! Tu n'es pas toi…

Une gifle m'empêcha de finir ma phrase. Je crachais du sang.

\- Je t'ai dit de la fermer !

Vous allez sûrement me prendre pour un fou, mais malgré la peur, je ressentais une excitation naître dans mon bas-ventre. Malheureusement pour moi, il la sentit. Il baissa les yeux vers mon sexe à présent tendu, et je rougis.

\- Oh, qu'est-ce que je disais ! Plus aucune innocence ! Tu as détruit celui que j'aimais plus que tout au monde ! Tu me dégoûtes !

Il me pénétra d'un coup sec qui me fit pousser un cri de douleur. Quand avait-il enlevé ses vêtements ?! Je fus surpris de voir des larmes couler sur ses joues. Il pleurait autant que moi. Ses lèvres écrasèrent les miennes sans douceur.

\- Tu as tué celui que j'aimais…

\- Non… Je suis… toujours… là… Arrivais-je à dire.

Il me faisait mal, il était violent. J'avais l'impression qu'il me déchirait de l'intérieur. Je crois même que du sang s'écoulait. Mais pourtant je sentais le désir monter petit à petit. Je me surpris même à boucher mes hanches et à écarter un peu plus les jambes. Il me mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang, et ses ongles se plantèrent dans la peau fine autour de mes poignets. Mes gémissements de douleur se mêlaient à ceux de plaisir que j'émettais malgré moi. Mes larmes se mélangeaient aux siennes… Il finit par se déverser en moi et je le suivis. Pendant un instant, nos regards se croisèrent et je lus le vrai lui dans ses yeux. Il s'écarta vivement de moi.

\- Magnus… Murmurais-je.

Il me fixait avec horreur. Je tendis la main vers lui.

\- Magnus….

Je vis une dernière fois des larmes couler sur ses joues, puis il disparut.

\- Nonnnn ! Magnus ! Hurlais-je.

 _ **Merci pour vos reviews**_

 _ **Bisous**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**CarOwliine : Pour l'happy end je ne pense pas :/**_

 _ **Hachiko 97412 : Va falloir revoir tes modes de torture parce que j'ai l'impression que ça ne marche pas très bien :p**_

 _ **Manon : J'espère que tu auras encore le courage de lire la suite. Imagine si je fais un happy end tu raterais ça quand même :p Je te dirais bien que je vais arrêter de les torturer mais ce serait te mentir :D**_

 _Aimer passionnellement quelqu'un, est dangereux, destructeur. Être avec lui vous fait souffrir, être loin de lui vous fait du mal. Il n'y a aucune solution. Vous développez ce sentiment d'appartenance et de dépendance envers l'autre. C'est incontrôlable et peut vous pousser à la pire des choses. Vous vous coupez des autres, seul lui compte, seul lui a de l'importance, vous ne réfléchissez plus, seul votre cœur guide vos actes, et qui a dit que c'était une bonne chose ? Réfléchir avec sa tête vous empêche peut-être de croquer la vie à pleine dent, mais cela a l'avantage d'éviter de vous détruire complètement. Vous vous dédiez corps et âme à l'autre, et vous finissez par avoir le sentiment de ne pas mériter l'amour de celui que vous vénérez littéralement. Cet amour devient une véritable obsession. Et ça fait mal, très mal…_

 **PDV Magnus**

Je n'arrivais pas à détacher mon regard de mes mains tremblantes, tachées du sang d'Alec… Alec… Je me laissais glisser le long du mur d'une ruelle déserte. J'avais failli le tuer et je l'avais…. Putain, putain ! Il fallait que ça s'arrête, on ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça…. J'allai devenir fou à force, il fallait que je m'en aille, il fallait que je trouve la force en moi pour le faire. S'il était heureux avec ce type, je devais le laissais faire. Ça me tuait, me détruisait, mais c'était certainement mieux comme ça. Lui et moi n'avons aucun avenir… Si la première fois où mon regard s'était posé sur lui j'avais su que je l'aimerais autant, j'aurais mis aussitôt des distances avec lui. J'avais été idiot, je m'étais mis dans cette situation tout seul. J'aurais dû écouter les mises en garde de Ragnor et Catarina, respecter notre pacte. Au lieu de ça, j'en avais, encore une fois, fait qu'à ma tête et voilà le résultat… Je lui avais fait du mal, j'avais éprouvé du plaisir à lui en faire, et le pire dans tout ça, c'était que je sentais que je serais capable de recommencer. Je lui en voulais. Le voir avec ce type, dans ses bras… J'aurais dû être le seul à goûter à son corps… Il le lui a donné si facilement… Chez moi, dans mon établissement, devant mes yeux ! Je sentis ma colère remonter en flèche. Il fallait que je me calme, que j'arrête d'y penser, mais c'était plus fort que moi. Je voulais le voir souffrir autant que je souffrais en cet instant…

 **PDV Alec**

Je me relevais difficilement. Tout mon corps me faisait mal. Ramassant mes vêtements, je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain. Je poussais un cri de douleur lorsque je pris appui sur ma jambe blessée. Baissant les yeux, je vis le morceau de verre planté à l'intérieur. Je le retirais d'une main tremblante. Putain… Je pris les pilules dans la poche de ma veste et en avalais deux. Tant pis, j'avais décidé de ne plus faire d'effort. Après ce qui venait de se passer, je ne le reverrais pas, alors autant foutre ma vie en l'air, au point où j'en étais… Je me traînais jusqu'à la salle de bain. J'aperçus mon reflet dans le miroir. Je faisais peur… : ma lèvre inférieure enflée et ensanglantée, un bleu sous l'œil gauche, des ecchymoses un peu partout sur le torse, les flancs, et les bras, des griffures sur les poignets. Quant à ma main droite et mon avant-bras, la peau y était rouge et parsemée de cloques percées. Je ne ressentais plus rien tout autour… Ouais, ce n'était pas bon signe, on est d'accord… Je ne me sentais pas très bien… Je cherchais ma stèle du regard, avant de me rendre compte que je l'avais laissé dans ma chambre, à l'Institut.

\- Putain, mais quel con ! M'exclamais-je.

Je me retournais pour examiner mon dos dans le miroir. Ce n'était pas plus brillant que le devant. Peut-être même pire. Le frottement de ma peau contre le verre l'avait entaillée, et je crois même que des petits morceaux étaient restés plantés. Je ne pouvais pas rester comme ça, mais sans ma stèle, pas d'Iratze, et sans Iratze… Je ne pouvais pas appeler Catarina, elle m'avait dit ne pas y aller… Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de perdre son amitié… En temps normal, j'aurais appelé Jace, mais là non plus ce n'était pas possible. Il tuerait Magnus… Quant à Clary, ce n'était pas non plus une option : Jace était toujours collé à elle, il serait donc forcément au courant.

\- Izzy… Murmurais-je.

Oui, ma sœur était ma seule option… Je pris mon portable et composais son numéro, la boule au ventre. Il fallait quand même que je lui donne une explication…

 **Plus tard**

\- Oh mon dieu, Alec ! S'exclama Izzy, horrifiée.

\- Izzy, s'il te plaît… Ne fais pas de commentaire, tu peux juste… soigner tout ça…

\- Mais, Alec….

\- Izzy ! S'il te plaît !

\- Ok… Heu… Je ne sais même pas par quoi commencer….

\- N'importe, je m'en fiche… Juste, fais-le…

Les effets de la kétamine commençaient à se faire ressentir. Je me sentais un peu mieux… Je m'assis sur le lit, esquissant une grimace de douleur.

\- Alec, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Me demanda Izzy, tout en commençant à me tracer une Iratze dans le dos.

\- C'est… compliqué…

\- Compliqué ?! Compliqué ?! Tu as vu dans quel état tu es ? Et l'appart ?! Vous vous êtes battu, c'est ça ?

\- Mais non…

\- Bien sûr ouais ! Tu espères que je vais te croire ?!

\- Tu avais promis que tu ne poserais pas de question !

\- J'ai menti ! Je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé ! Je sais que j'ai dit que je voulais que toi et Magnus reveniez ensemble, mais si c'est pour te retrouver dans cet état, autant te dire que je te conseille vivement d'oublier l'idée ! Si je le croise, je te jure que…

\- Si tu le croises, tu lui fous la paix ! Je ne rigole pas, Izzy ! Et tu as intérêt à garder tout ça pour toi ! Si quelqu'un apprend ce qui s'est passé, tu sais ce qu'il risque ! Il sera condamné à mort !

\- Je sais… Je ne dirais rien, mais… Regarde dans quel état tu es ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce soit lui qui t'ait fait ça… Je ne pensais pas que tu courais un danger avec lui ! Alec, je préfère que tu ne le voies plus ! Je suis sérieuse !

\- Oh t'en fait pas, je pense pas que je sois près de le revoir un jour !

\- Hum… Bon voilà, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu… Ça va ?

\- Ouais… Merci Izzy…

\- Je peux te poser une question ?

\- Hum…

\- Pourquoi vous vous faites autant de mal tous les deux ?

Bonne question petite sœur…

\- Je sais pas… Izzy, je… je vais rester ici…

\- Comment ça ? Tu ne rentres pas à l'Institut ?

\- Non, j'ai...j'ai besoin de rester là ! Dis à maman que… que je ne me sens pas en sécurité là-bas et que je préfère rester avec Magnus !

\- Elle ne va pas en croire un mot !

\- Je sais, mais elle va s'imaginer que je lui sors une fausse excuse pour passer la nuit avec lui ! Et ça me va ! Elle ne doit jamais savoir la vérité ! Et si tu croises papa, passe lui un message de ma part : mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde !

\- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

\- T'occupe ! Merci d'être passé…

\- Alec, je… je ne peux pas te laisser ici tout seul….

\- Je ne risque rien !

\- C'est ce que tu as dit à Jace tout à l'heure et on voit le résultat !

\- Je sais, mais… Il ne reviendra pas… Tu n'as pas à t'en faire…

\- Ok… Au moindre problème, tu m'appelles ! C'est clair ?! Et je t'en supplie, ne fais pas de connerie ! Je ne veux pas encore perdre un frère !

Je levais les yeux vers elle. S'il y a bien une chose que je ne voulais pas, c'était faire souffrir ma petite sœur. Je la serrais dans mes bras…

\- Je te le promets, Izzy… je ne ferais rien de stupide…

\- J'espère….

Elle finit par partir. Je m'allongeais sur le lit, me perdant dans mes souvenirs de lui et moi… La kétamine me faisait planer. Je pris alors mon portable, et fis défiler les contacts. Arrivé à son prénom, j'hésitais, puis je finis par appuyer sur la touche d'appel…

 **PDV Magnus**

Je n'avais pas bougé de la ruelle. Jamais personne ne passait par là, ils disaient qu'elle était « hantée ». Je vous jure, parfois on en entend des choses stupides… Mais bon, pour le coup, ça m'arrangeait bien. J'avais besoin d'être seul, et au moins, ici, personne ne me dérangerait. C'était sans compter sur cette foutue technologie de terrestre : les portables… Le mien n'arrêtait pas de sonner depuis tout à l'heure… Agacé, je le pris avec la ferme intention de le détruire, mais voyant que ce n'était pas un numéro enregistré dans mon répertoire, je compris immédiatement qui m'appelait. Alec… C'était une évidence… Qui à part lui pouvait bien me harceler d'appels à ce point-là ? L'écran affichait trois nouveaux messages vocaux. Je voulus d'abord les effacer, mais mon cœur pris la décision à la place de ma tête, et les écoutais les uns après les autres :

« Magnus, il faut qu'on parle… Je sais que tu me détestes, mais je t'en supplie, reviens… Laisse-moi t'expliquer »

« Je déteste parler à une boîte vocale ! Réponds-moi… Ton silence est pire que tout ! Blesse-moi, fais-moi mal, tue-moi, mais je t'en prie fait quelque chose ! Ne fuis pas, ne t'en va pas loin de moi… J'ai besoin de toi… Je ne veux plus jouer non plus, je veux que tout ça s'arrête… »

« Je sais même pas si tu écoutes mes messages… Si tu le fais, sache que je serais ce soir, à minuit, à Central Park, là où on s'est juré de ne jamais se séparer… Je t'attendrais… Viens, je t'en supplie…. »

Mes larmes coulèrent. Que faire ? J'avais besoin de le voir, mon cœur me hurlait d'aller le rejoindre… Mais si je lui faisais encore du mal ?

 **PDV Alec**

Assis sur un banc, je frissonnais. La nuit était froide, et le vent s'était levé. Je relevais la capuche de mon sweat sur ma tête, et remontais le col de ma veste. Je regardais l'heure toute les cinq minutes. Lorsque minuit sonna, je fermais les yeux.

\- Pourvu qu'il vienne… Par l'ange, s'il vous plaît…

Mais les minutes passées et il n'y avait toujours personne. Je regardais une dernière fois l'heure : 00H30… Il ne viendrait pas… Ravalant mes larmes, je me levais.

\- Alec… Attendis-je murmuré derrière moi.

Je me retournais. Il se tenait devant moi, une cape noire sur les épaules.

\- Magnus…

Je fis un pas vers lui mais il recula.

\- Non, ne m'approche pas !

Je m'arrêtais et levais les mains, en guise d'apaisement.

\- Ok, je reste là… On peut parler ?

Je vis qu'il scrutait mon visage.

\- Je vais bien, Magnus… Une Iratze et pouf, plus rien… Ironisais-je.

\- Tu ne devrais pas être là, Alec… Je pourrais te tuer….

\- Je sais… Mais je sais aussi que ça ferait longtemps que tu l'aurais fait si tu en avais si envie que ça…

Il ne me répondit pas. Ses yeux de chat continuaient à me fixer. J'y décelais encore de la colère, mais aussi une profonde douleur. Je repris place sur le banc.

\- Viens t'asseoir… Je veux juste qu'on parle calmement…

\- Je préfère rester où je suis…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne veux pas te faire de mal !

\- Tu ne m'en feras pas….

Je tendis la main vers lui.

\- S'il te plaît… Tu sais qu'on ne peut pas s'éloigner l'un de l'autre ! Tu reviendras toujours et je reviendrais toujours ! Tu veux vraiment qu'on continue à se faire souffrir comme ça ?! Tu m'aimes Magnus, tu m'aimes plus que tout ! Alors arrête de me fuir…Je ne veux plus jouer et je sais que toi non plus…

Il saisit ma main. La sienne était glacée et tremblante. Je la serrais dans la mienne, sans le quitter des yeux.

\- Tu sais, j'ai passé l'après-midi allongé dans ce lit qu'on a si souvent partagé tous les deux, m'enivrant de ton odeur… Espérant que tu rentres et que tu me serres dans tes bras, en me disant que tout cela n'était qu'un horrible cauchemar, que tu étais là, près de moi, que tu ne t'en irais pas… Puis…. J'ai repensé à notre tour du monde… Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de ma vie… Ces semaines passées à tes côtés étaient magnifiques…. Tout était si simple entre nous….Même avant, même quand je n'assumais pas qui j'étais vraiment, que je n'assumais pas notre relation… Tout allait bien, puis Camille a débarqué… C'est à ce moment-là qu'on a commencé à faire n'importe quoi… Ma jalousie a pris le dessus, j'ai eu peur de n'être qu'un nom de plus sur la très longue liste de tes conquêtes, et.. le problème de ma mortalité a commencé à se poser… Je sais que c'est ça le problème… Tu refuses de m'avouer clairement tes sentiments, tu refuses de te laisser aller avec moi parce que tu ne veux pas t'attacher à un mortel, à moi, parce que tu sais que tu vas forcément me perdre un jour, que tu ne peux pas lutter contre le temps… Quant à moi, je fais n'importe quoi pour attirer ton attention, pour que tu me regardes moi et que tu détournes ton regard des autres, parce que j'ai peur que l'effet du temps sur mon corps me fasse perdre ton amour… Parce que j'ai peur de devenir insignifiant à tes yeux…

Il ferma les yeux, et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Je me levais et les essuyais.

\- Regarde-moi… Parle-moi… Ouvre-moi ton cœur… Juste pour cette fois… Une seule fois…

Il rouvrit les yeux. Ses yeux de chat avaient disparu. Je frôlais sa joue de mes doigts.

\- Je sais que je t'ai fait souffrir, mon amour… Ce que tu as vu hier, je…

\- Pourquoi lui, Alec ? Pourquoi lui as-tu donné ce que tu m'as toujours refusé ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Chaque fois que je voulais te prendre la main ou un quelconque autre geste d'affection, il suffisait qu'il y ait une seule personne pour que tu me repousses… Tu m'as caché pendant des mois à ta famille… Et lui, tu… tu le présentes à ta famille, tu t'affiches dans ses bras au milieu d'une piste de danse, tu l'embrasses, le touche… Et surtout tu… tu couches avec lui dans un endroit où n'importe qui aurait pu vous surprendre ! Ce qui est d'ailleurs arrivé… Rajouta-t-il, amer. Pourquoi tu te laisses complètement aller dans ses bras, aussi facilement, alors que j'ai eu tellement de mal à t'avoir ? Pourquoi lui ?

Je pris son visage en coupe. La pluie commençait à tomber, mais je m'en fichais. Je resterais là l'éternité s'il le fallait. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était lui… lui et moi…

\- Parce que je ne l'aime pas ! Il ne représente rien pour moi ! Chaque seconde passée avec lui, chaque baiser échangé, chaque caresse… A chaque fois je pensais à toi, je me disais que c'était toi… Et quand j'ai… j'ai couché avec lui, je n'arrivais pas à éprouver le moindre plaisir. J'aurais pu arrêter là, lui dire que je ne voulais pas, mais… mais je t'avais vu avec cette fille… Je voulais me venger, te faire du mal comme tu m'en faisais… Alors je suis allé jusqu'au bout, mais pour rendre ce moment moins désagréable, j'ai pensé à toi, à tes baisers, à ton corps contre le mien,… Je n'ai pas cessé une seule seconde de penser à toi ! Peut-être que ce je te dis te fait me haïr encore plus, mais je te dois la vérité… Et sache que je ne l'ai pas présenté à ma famille, pas en tant que mon petit ami, parce qu'il ne l'est pas et ne l'a jamais été ! Pas à mes yeux ! Parce que le seul qui est dans mon cœur, c'est toi, ça toujours été toi ! Si mon attitude passée envers toi t'a blessé, je m'en excuse… Et s'il est plus facile de m'afficher avec lui, c'est parce que je me servais de lui pour te récupérer, pour te forcer à m'ouvrir ton cœur, pour te faire réagir, et pour toi, je ferais n'importe quoi ! Et je te rappelle que je t'ai quand même embrassé devant ma famille, l'Enclave, et un bon nombre de créatures obscures ! Mais si tu as besoin que je hurle au monde entier que je suis fou de toi, je le ferais… Je t'aime, je t'aime comme un fou ! Je ne vois que toi, Magnus, je pense à toi jour et nuit, j'ai besoin de toi chaque seconde que Dieu fait !

\- Alexander… Je… Je regrette tellement… Je n'ai pas réussi à mettre ma colère de côté… Te voir avec lui , te voir prendre du plaisir dans ses bras… Je…

\- Chut… Je sais…

Il caressa tendrement ma joue, puis s'attarda sur mes lèvres.

\- Je t'ai fait du mal…

\- J'ai connu pire…

\- Non… Je t'avais toujours juré de ne jamais toucher à un seul de tes cheveux…

Il baissa les yeux.

\- Magnus, hey, regarde-moi ! Ne baisse pas les yeux, regarde-moi… Lui murmurais-je. Je sais qui tu es, je sais les risques que je prends à jouer avec le fils d'un démon ! Je l'ai toujours su, et j'accepte ce risque ! Puis je l'avais amplement mérité…

\- Non ! Je t'interdis de…

\- Tu n'as rien à m'interdire ! Je n'ai pas peur de toi, je te défierai toujours, ce côté de notre relation ne changera jamais, même après ça, parce que je sais que tu ne me feras plus jamais de mal, tout simplement parce que moi je ne t'en ferais plus jamais ! Je t'ai blessé, et la douleur t'a fait perdre le contrôle…

\- Je… Le problème c'est que je ne tolère pas que qui que ce soit te fasse du mal, et là… là c'était toi-même qui t'en faisais… Tu es devenu la personne que j'aimais le plus au monde, mais aussi celle que je détestais le plus… Tout s'est embrouillé dans ma tête, j'ai cru devenir fou ! Alec, je… je t'aime…

Mon cœur se mit à battre à cent à l'heure. Enfin j'entendais de nouveau de sa bouche ces trois petits mots qui m'avaient tant manqué depuis notre séparation. Mes lèvres s'approchèrent doucement des siennes, puis, n'y tenant plus, elles rencontrèrent enfin leurs jumelles, avant de laisser ma langue aller à la rencontre de la sienne. Il m'attira contre lui, posant une main dans le creux de mes reins, l'autre s'agrippant à mes cheveux. A bout de souffle, je me séparais à regret de lui. Il posa son front contre le mien.

\- Je t'aime… Je t'aime Alexander, tellement ! Mais je ne peux pas mon ange… Toi et moi, c'est allé trop loin…

\- Je sais…

\- Et je… je n'arrive pas à te regarder en sachant qu'un jour tu mourras et que tu seras définitivement loin de moi, alors que je resterais là…sans toi… Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je mourais avec toi, mais je ne peux pas, mon père récupérerait mon âme et s'en servirait pour détruire le monde… Je ne peux pas faire une chose pareille, je ne peux pas être aussi égoïste… Je ne peux pas, Alec, je suis tellement désolé ! J'aurais voulu te rendre immortel, te faire passer l'éternité à mes côtés… Je l'aurais tellement voulu…

Je le serrais dans mes bras.

\- Ne pleure pas, je sais tout ça… Je ne te demande qu'une seule chose : fais-moi l'amour une dernière fois… J'ai besoin de ne faire plus qu'un avec toi, une dernière fois… Ensuite je te laisserais t'en aller loin de moi…

\- Seulement si tu me promets toi aussi une seule chose : sois heureux, retombe amoureux, vie… Essaye…

Une larme roula sur ma joue.

\- Je te le promets…

 _ **Merci pour vos reviews**_

 _ **Gros bisous**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hachiko 97412 : Niveau torture tu vas pouvoir y aller je crois, parce que je n'ai pas l'impression qu'ils aient très bien compris le message que tu essayes de leur faire passer mdr La suite de Fantômes du passé demain ou vendredi :)**_

 _ **Manon : Vas-tu me haïr ou m'aimer très fort cette fois ? Surprise mdr**_

 _ **Kilibilie : moi aussi :p**_

 **Dernier chapitre :)**

 **Présent**

 _Sur tous les scénarios que j'avais pu imaginer, même le pire, jamais je n'aurais pu croire en celui-là… Mes mains tremblent, mes larmes coulent sur ton visage. Je caressais ta joue, laissant des traces de sang sur ta peau. Je ne veux pas y croire, ce ne peut pas être possible ! Pas comme ça, pas maintenant…. Pas toi…_

 **Flash Back- PDV Alec**

\- Viens…

Je te prends la main et t'entraîne avec moi. Je ne veux pas prendre de portail, je veux prendre mon temps, profiter de toi au maximum, profiter de nos derniers moments ensemble. Je l'ai lu dans tes yeux, je ne te reverrais plus, c'est notre dernière nuit. Je te laisserais partir, parce que tu as raison, nous n'avons aucun avenir ensemble, notre relation était condamnée d'avance. Puis on s'est fait tous les deux trop de mal, nos « je t'aime » sont devenus bien trop tristes, nos gestes de tendresse bien trop désespérés. Tu resteras toujours dans mon cœur, dans ma tête, gravé dans mon âme, gravé au plus profond de moi. Te laisser partir me brisera le cœur, mais si je sais que tu es là, quelque part, que tu vas bien, que tu souris, alors je m'approcherais de quelque chose qui ressemble au bonheur. Mais je ne pourrais l'être entièrement, car tu ne seras pas près de moi. Mais je te l'ai promis, je t'ai promis d'avancer et c'est ce que je ferais. Peut-être retomberais-je amoureux, mais ça ne sera jamais comme toi. Je sais pertinemment que personne n'arrivera à faire battre mon cœur à mille à l'heure d'un simple sourire, personne n'arrivera à m'apaiser d'une simple caresse, personne n'arrivera à me couper le souffle d'un simple « je t'aime », comme toi savait aussi bien le faire.

Tu me regardes. On est arrivé devant ton immeuble. Je m'appuie contre la porte du hall. Tes mains encadrent chaque côté de ma tête, tes lèvres s'approchent des miennes, les effleurent. Tu ne parles pas, tu te contentes de me fixer de tes yeux mordorés. Je sens la tristesse dans tes yeux. Je sais à quel point c'est difficile pour toi, tu as toujours détesté les adieux, et je sais que me laisser partir te fait plus mal qu'un poignard en plein cœur. Tes lèvres touchent enfin les miennes, les caressant tendrement. J'ai l'impression que le temps s'est arrêté, je ne sens plus le vent me caresser le visage, ni la morsure du froid sur ma peau. Il n'y a que toi. Ma langue vient caresser la tienne, tu me rapproches de toi, puis tu finis par rompre notre baiser. Tes lèvres glissent sur mon cou et tu murmures mon prénom dans le creux de mon oreille. Mon prénom complet. Par ce geste, tu me fais me sentir unique à tes yeux, unique aux yeux du monde. Tu m'entraînes avec toi à l'intérieur de l'appartement. Tu refermes derrière nous, et sans lâcher ma main, tu te diriges vers la chambre. Tu me demandes de fermer les yeux. Je ne sais pas ce que tu prépares, mais je n'ai pas peur, je te fais une confiance aveugle. Je te connais, tu dois sûrement de dire, en me voyant obéir sans hésitation, comment puis-je encore te faire confiance après ce que tu as fait. Mais c'est simple, je me fiche de souffrir, je me fiche que tu me fasses mal, je veux juste ton attention, ton amour. Je te veux, peu importe la manière.

Tu m'autorises enfin à rouvrir les yeux. J'entrouvre la bouche, émerveillé. Tout autour du lit, des bougies éclairent la chambre, diffusant de douces lueurs. Les flammes projettent leurs ombres sur les murs. Tu caresses ma joue, tendrement, avec une douceur extrême. Ton pouce passe sur mes lèvres. Je vois tes yeux s'humidifier, puis te pose ton front contre le mien. Une de tes mains s'agrippe à mes cheveux, et me maintient contre toi. Tu as fermé les yeux. Tu me demandes si je suis sûr, si je ne préfère pas que tu partes maintenant. Je sens dans ta voix que tu espères que je te donne l'autorisation de continuer, ce que je fis.

Je cherche tes lèvres, j'ai besoin de sentir leurs douceurs. Je fais tomber ta cape au sol, et défais ta chemise, en n'en détachant un à un les boutons. Je caresse ta peau, t'embrasse dans le cou. Je fais glisser ta chemise au sol, tu reproduis le même geste avec ma veste. Je m'écarte légèrement de toi, plantant mes yeux dans les tiens. Les yeux d'un demi-ange, dans ceux d'un demi-démon, le bien contre le mal. Tu représentes la luxure, je représente l'innocence. Pourtant, nous nous accordons si bien quand on ne fait plus qu'un.

Tu passes tes doigts sur mon tee-shirt noir, le faisant disparaître dans l'ombre d'une fumée bleue. Tes doigts frôlent ensuite la peau de mon torse, y faisant parcourir des flammes chaudes, procurant en moi des frissons de plaisir. Tu m'allonges sur le ventre, sur ce lit que nous avons si souvent partagé. Les souvenirs de nous deux faisant l'amour riant dans les bras l'un de l'autre se confiant l'un à l'autre remontent tous à la surface sans crier gare. Tout ça sera bientôt fini, tu ne seras bientôt plus qu'un magnifique souvenir. Tu me chuchotes des mots de réconfort, me demandant de ne pas pleurer, mais je ne m'étais même pas aperçu que des larmes s'étaient mises à couler de mes yeux.

Tu caresses mon dos. Je ne t'ai jamais connu aussi tendre. Je frissonne lorsque tes doigts suivent, d'une fine caresse, le tracé de ma colonne vertébrale. Tu déposes de doux baisers sur mes épaules, mes flancs, mon dos, mon cou. Tu me demandes de me retourner, tes larmes coulent autant que les miennes. Je t'embrasse. Ce baiser est brutal. Nos lèvres semblent savoir que c'est la dernière fois qu'elles peuvent se caresser, se mordiller… s'aimer. Nos vêtements tombent au sol, les uns après les autres. Je n'y fais même pas attention, et toi non plus. Depuis combien de temps sommes-nous là à nous embrasser, à nous caresser ? Je voudrais que ça ne s'arrête jamais. Je sens que tout comme moi, tu veux prendre ton temps, inscrire chaque cicatrice sur ma peau, chaque courbure, chaque millimètre de mon corps, au plus profond de ta mémoire. Tu ne veux rien laisser au hasard, tu ne veux rien oublier. Mais nos corps en ont décidé autrement. Ils s'appellent l'un l'autre, se reconnaissent, se veulent. Ils ne veulent faire plus qu'un, ils veulent se retrouver. Tu écartes mes jambes et te positionnes entre elles, avant de les remonter sur tes hanches. Posant une main sur ma joue, ta virilité contre mon intimité, tu me demandes à nouveau si tu as mon accord. Je hoche timidement la tête. Oui, je te veux, je te veux en moi, je veux ne faire plus qu'un avec toi, je veux être à toi une dernière fois.

Tu entres en moi doucement. Tu ne me lâche pas du regard, guettant le moindre signe de douleur sur mon visage. Mais je n'ai pas mal, je suis heureux. Je suis heureux parce que tu es là. Alors qu'une de tes mains est toujours posée sur ma joue, l'autre se pose sur ma cuisse, la caressant. Je capture à nouveau tes lèvres. Tu finis par t'éloigner de moi, j'essaye de te retenir. Mes yeux semblent te crier « ne pars pas ». Tu me souris et tu me rapproches encore plus de toi. Ta main emprisonne la mienne. Je caresse tes cheveux, embrasse le moindre millimètre de ta peau que je puisse atteindre. Tes coups de reins s'accélèrent. Je sens mon plaisir monter en flèche. J'essaye de le réfréner. Je ne veux pas venir maintenant, je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête. Malheureusement, je sais que c'est impossible. Tu as toujours su me faire atteindre le 7ème ciel. Tes gémissements se font de plus en plus forts, s'ajoutant aux miens… s'accompagnant à la perfection. Ma main se resserre sur la tienne. Nos regards ne se lâchent plus. Tu me murmures à nouveau un « je t'aime », avant de venir en moi. Comme toujours, je t'accompagne. Mon corps tremble, mes bras se resserrent autour de toi. On pleure autant l'un que l'autre. Je ne veux pas te laisser partir, je ne peux pas. Je veux que tu restes. Je te supplie de rester. On sait tous les deux que c'est un mensonge, tu le fais pour me calmer, mais tu ne cesses pas de me répéter que tout va bien, que tu es là.

Je te demande de me refaire l'amour, tu ne me résistes pas, tu te laisses aller, encore et encore, dans mes bras. C'est à mon tour de te posséder. Je sens le goût salé de tes larmes sur mes lèvres. Je m'effondre dans tes bras, épuisé. C'est fini cette fois, je ne peux plus te retenir. Je le sais, je n'essaye même pas. Tu finis par te lever. Je n'ai pas la force de te regarder. Je m'habille à mon tour, et enfile un de tes sweats. J'ai besoin de garder ton odeur sur moi. Je ferme les yeux, essayant de graver en moi tous ces moments où l'on s'est aimé. Mais j'ai déjà l'impression qu'ils s'effacent.

\- Alec…

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

\- Alexander….

Je lève les yeux vers toi. Ça fait mal, beaucoup trop mal…

\- Je n'ai pas le choix, je ne peux pas te regarder mourir… Je ne peux pas… Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû te courir après, je n'aurais pas dû revenir…

Je prends ton visage en coupe.

\- Sans toi, je vivrais encore dans le mensonge ! Tu m'as libéré, tu m'as sauvé ! Je ne regrette aucun de nos moments !

\- Je t'aime Alexander, du plus profond de mon cœur… J'ai besoin que tu vives, que tu sois heureux, j'ai besoin que tu gardes ton magnifique sourire sur ton visage… Je pars pour ne pas te faire souffrir…

\- Je sais… je sais qu'on n'a pas le choix… Je… te promets que… que je continuerais de vivre, mais jamais personne ne te remplacera… Tu es unique à mes yeux…

\- Je te fais la même promesse, mon amour…

Tu t'éloignes de moi, tu as la main sur la poignée de la porte. Je te demande si je peux rester vivre ici. Tu me fais un « oui » de la tête, tes pleurs t'empêchent de me répondre. Tu ouvres la porte, tu n me regardes pas, tu n'en as pas la force.

\- Magnus…

Tu te retournes.

\- Alec…

Je me jette dans tes bras, te serrant plus fort que je ne l'ai jamais fait. Tu me rends mon étreinte.

\- Je t'aime ! Mon amour, ne pars pas…

\- Sois heureux mon ange…

Tu disparais… Je m'effondre en pleurs au sol. Je reste là, des heures peut-être, avant de finir par me traîner jusqu'au lit, où je me roule en boule. Les draps, les coussins, tout ici à ton odeur. Je sais que je me torture, que je me fais du mal, mais j'ai l'impression de garder ainsi une partie de toi près de moi. Je finis par m'endormir. Mes rêves sont peuplés de ton sourire, de ton rire… J'aurais pu demander à Catarina d'effacer mes souvenirs de toi, mais ce serait tirer un trait sur notre histoire, qui, bien que chaotique, était magnifique. Un grand coup sourd me tire de mon sommeil. Je tends l'oreille : du bruit provenant du salon se fait entendre. Mon cœur s'accélère, je ne saurais expliquer pourquoi, mais je sens qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec toi, mon amour. Je fais coulisser la porte de la chambre, de notre chambre. Tu te tiens devant moi. Je souris, tu es revenu… Ma joie est cependant de courte durée.

\- Alec… Murmures-tu d'une voix étrange.

Je te vois t'effondrer. Je te rattrape avant que ta tête ne heurte le sol. Tu es allongé contre moi, ta tête reposant contre mon torse. Tu es pâle.

\- Magnus… Qu'est-ce que…

Je me fige, regardant mes mains avec horreur : elles sont tachées de sang.

\- Je… suis… désolé…

Je baisse les yeux. Du sang coule d'une plaie au niveau de ta poitrine.

\- Tu… tu vas t'en sortir, ok ? Je vais appeler Catarina et…

\- C'est… trop… tard….

\- Non ! Soigne-toi !

\- Je… suis… trop… faible…

\- Alors prend de ma force !

Je prends ta main dans la mienne. Elle est glacée.

\- Oliver… ne… te… fera… plus jamais… de mal…

Je te serre contre moi, une main sur ta joue.

\- Ne me fais pas ça, je t'en supplie !

J'entends des voix provenir du hall d'entrée, et des pas monter l'escalier. Une minute plus tard, une dizaine de chasseur d'ombres nous entourèrent. Mon père se trouve parmi eux, ainsi que ma mère, mon frère, ma sœur, Clary, Simon…

\- Magnus Bane vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour le meurtre d'Oliver Bran… Commença mon père, mais Jace le plaqua contre le mur, lui ordonnant de la fermer. J'y faisais à peine attention. Mon regard ne quittait pas le tien.

\- N'oublie… pas… que tu m'as… fait une… promesse… Je t'aime… Me dis-tu d'une voix si faible, que jailli ne pas l'entendre.

Puis tu fermas les yeux. Ta main glissa de la mienne. Je serrais ton corps sans vie contre moi. Tu ne pouvais pas mourir, tu n'avais pas le droit. C'était censé être moi en premier, pas toi… Je ne peux pas m'arrêter de pleurer, ni résoudre à lâcher ton corps. Autour de nous, personne ne bouge. Du coin de l'œil, je les vois se lancer des regards gênés. Je voudrais qu'ils s'en aillent. Isabelle s'approche de moi, elle aussi pleure. Elle posa sa tête contre mon épaule, m'entourant de ses bras. Jace, Clary et Simon la rejoignirent. Ils voulaient que je te lâche, mais je n'arrivais pas à m'y résoudre. Je ne pouvais pas t'abandonner. Deux mains douces se posèrent alors sur mes joues : Catarina, le visage baigné de larmes, se tenait devant moi. Elle leur ordonna à tous de sortir. Ils obéirent. Elle me serra ensuite dans ses bras. Seule elle comprenait ce que je ressentais.

\- Il voudrait que tu sois heureux, Alec… Fais-le pour lui… Qu'il ne soit pas mort pour rien…

J'avais envie de mourir, j'avais envie de le rejoindre. J'avais l'impression qu'on avait retiré mon âme de mon corps, qu'on m'avait arraché le cœur. Mais je t'avais fait une promesse mon amour, je la respecterais… Mais je jure sur l'ange Raziel que personne ne me touchera, que personne n'aura ni mon cœur, ni mon corps, car je t'appartiens corps et âme mon amour, et ce à jamais…

\- Je respecterais ma promesse…

 **FIN**


End file.
